Crazy Stupid Love
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenangkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. tapi apakah sesederhana itu? Warn: SasuFemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_** Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenagkan, kenapa tidak. Tapi benarkah sesederhana itu?**_

**Author Note:**_** Salam perkenalan buat para senpai! Kenozoik Yankie di sini menulis fanfic pertamanya di fandom Naruto dengan mengusung pair SasuNaru dan SasuFemNaru. Tapi untuk fanfic pertama ini saya menulis pair SasuFemNaru. Inspirasi menulis fic ini datang setelah menonton beberapa film hollywood bertema sama yang salah satunya berjudul Love and Other Drugs, selebihnya murni hasil imajinasi liar saya. Saya juga terinspirasi dari berbagai fic yang saya baca dari berbagai fandom dan para author keche favorit saya. Oh, yah! Setting tempatnya mengambil tempat seperti di manga aslinya tapi dalam versi modern. Dunia di fic ini hanya meliputi lima negara besar di mana Konoha merupakan ibu kota negara Api dll.**_

**Disclaimers:**_** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**_

**Rate:**_** M for safe**_

**Pairing:**_** SasuFemNaru**_

**Gendre:**_** Friendship, romance, humor,drama and hurt/cumfort**_

**Warning:**_** Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**_

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**Chapter 01**

Di sebuah kamar yang bercahaya temaram, nampak dua orang sedang bergumul dengan panas. Tubuh mereka berkeringat di sertai suara desahan sambung menyambung saling bersahutan, dua tubuh yang saling tumpang tindih—bergesekan, mereka layaknya puzzle yang lengkap—menyatu dan berdansa dalam irama yang konstan. Terkadang juga terdengar suara geraman tertahan kemudian dua belah bibir kembali saling bertemu, mengecap rasa menggoda yang memabukan seperti wine. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di puncak tertinggi lalu ambruk dengan napas satu-satu. Ah~ betapa cepat dosa ternikmat itu terjadi yang membuat mereka ingin mengulangnya lagi dan lagi.

.

.

Pagi hari di sebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggir kota konoha, terlihat dua orang yang masih di buai mimpi—oh, tidak salah satu dari mereka sudah mulai terjaga rupanya di mana kelopak berwarna tan itu terbuka memperlihatkan langit musim panas tanpa awan, mengeliat kemudian merasakan seseorang memeluk dirinya. Alis pirangnya berkedut dan dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah dalam posisi berdiri—tampak tidak terganggu dengan kondisinya yang tanpa sehelai benangpun lalu menendang orang yang memeluknya tadi sampai jatuh tersungkur membentur lantai.

"Oh, dammit! Kenapa kau menendangku ?"

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu alasannya, kenapa kau masih di sini ?"

"Mengertilah, semalam aku baru pulang lembur dan buru-buru kesini karna kau bilang sangat ingin bercinta denganku jadi biarkan aku tidur sedikit lagi"

"Hahaha! Apa kau bilang ? Mengerti? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya kita bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih atau apapun itu jadi keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga!"

.

.

"Ah, Sasuke. Tolong berhentilah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan seperti itu, kau akan menakuti klien kita"

Suigetsu, pria muda yang tidak takut mati dengan seenak mulut cerewetnya menegur seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang jelas-jelas adalah atasannya di kantor ini. Yah walaupun mereka sudah berteman (ini anggapan Suigetsu sendiri) cukup lama semenjak di universitas dulu. Wajah Sasuke memang selalu terlihat datar. Tapi, ada saat-saat di mana ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya apalagi di tambah dengan aura kelam yang menyelimutinya.

"Hn"

Hanya dua huruf itu saja yang menjadi balasannya sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan yang berisi klien mereka. Oh, sepertimya Uchiha bungsu kita sedang malas untuk menanggapi ucapan Suigetsu—asistennya. Tetapi setelah mereka tiba di ruangan tersebut, sebelum duduk Sasuke membisikan sesuatu kepada Suigetsu yang membuat asistennya itu memasang wajah tak terbaca dan terlihat menurunkan bahunya.

"Sekali lagi kau memerintahku, aku tidak akan segan memecatmu dan akan aku pastikan kau tidak bisa menikahi Karin. Pacarmu yang menyebalkan itu!"

.

.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto atau Naruto begitu ia di sapa. Wanita muda lulusan Konoha _Trainning and Further Education_, jurusan _Horticulture and Floristry_, memasuki kantor yang merangkap sebagai toko bunga itu dengan penampilan yang menawan seperti biasa. Akan tetapi ada yang kurang, bukannya sapaan 'Ohayo' yang di sertai senyuman sehangat mentari seperti biasanya melainkan dengan berbagai gumaman yang membuat beberapa pegawainya menghentikan sebentar kegiatan mereka di sertai tatapan ingin tahu. _'Adaapa dengan bos cantik kita pagi ini ?'_ mungkin begitulah benak mereka bertanya-tanya. Menghiraukan kelakuan para pegawainya, Naruto bergegas masuk keruangannya kemudian membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kekuatan yang lebih dari biasanya. Menghempaskan dirinya kekursi, Naruto membanting tasnya ke meja dengan suara keras—masih dengan gumaman seperti 'berengsek' dan 'menyebalkan'. Naruto tidak menyadari seseorang masuk keruangan itu sambil memperhatikannya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Berdehem orang itu pun membuka suara.

"Adaapa dengan pagi anda, nona Uzumaki ?" Tanyanya dengan nada di buat formal.

"Tenten! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini ?" Terkaget, Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan patnernya yang mungkin tidak terlalu jelas masuk dalam pendengarannya.

Memutar bola matanya dengan bosan Tenten, wanita muda yang lebih tua setahun dengan sang Namikaze Uzumaki itu berkacak pinggang. Dengan kesabaran ekstra ia kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya "Apalagi yang membuatmu datang ke toko sambil uring-uringan seperti itu ?" menghela napas Tenten kembali melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau orang yang meledak-ledak tapi kelihatannya ini berbeda, kau punya masalah ?" sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan meja sahabatnya.

Naruto yang melihat Tenten menghela napas ikut melakukannya tapi dengan keras di sertai mimik wajah yang terkesan tidak suka akan sesuatu. "Bukan masalah yang besar, hanya saja membuat pagiku berantakan. Ck, mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin menghajarnya".

Naruto memang seorang wanita. Tapi, jangan pernah menganggapnya remeh. Apalagi melihat latar belakang pendidikan dan pekerjaannya yang berkutat dengan tanaman terlebih bunga, di mana itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat feminim. Karna sewaktu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, ia termaksud salah satu murid perempuan yang di takuti selain Sakura Haruno—ketua klub karate waktu itu. Naruto yang memang punya sedikit jiwa berandal dan pahlwan dalam dirinya, lalu ia juga tidak suka menerima kekalahan atau melihat seseorang di tindas di depan matanya maka dari itu Naruto selalu saja terlibat masalah dengan beberapa murid laki-laki dan perempuan dan berlangganan dengan ruang konseling. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto yang perempuan bisa berkelahi seperti itu, jangan lupakan sewaktu berusia 7 tahun ayahnya Minato Namikaze yang mengidap _daughter complex_ (setidaknya begitu yang orang-orang katakan termaksud ibunya Kushina Uzumaki) memasukannya kesebuah _dojo_—dengan alasan agar putri semata wayangnya bisa membela diri, milik seseorang yang ayahnya panggil 'Sensei'—yang ternyata hanyalah kakek mesum yang punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penulis novel porno. Terlepas dari itu semua Naruto tetaplah gadis cantik yang paling di incar seluruh murid laki-laki dan segelintir murid perempuan. hanya saja Mentari kita—begitu julukannya tidak pernah menyadari itu. Yah, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto merupakan orang paling tidak peka di seluruh lima negera besar.

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidak melakukannya lagi". Menopangkan dagu Tenten melanjutkan "jadi siapa orang yang tidak beruntung itu ?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Menarik, ini sangat menarik pikir Tenten—wanita muda yang sudah menjadi patner bisnis usaha toko bunga Naruto selama dua tahun itu. Kapan lagi ia bisa mengorek informasi tentang kisah cinta juniornya di waktu kuliah dulu. Tenten tahu kalau Naruto merupakan pribadi yang menarik belum lagi di tunjang dengan fisik yang membuat para pria menjatuhkan air liur mereka. Hanya saja Naruto terlihat enggan untuk berkomitmen, dia berkencan tapi hanya sebentar belum lagi sifat jelek Naruto yang mudah bosan membuat kisah cintanya tidak terlihat lebih baik.

Mendengus lalu menjawab "Kau masih ingat eksekutif muda yang datang membeli bunga yang terlihat enggan dan berwajah datar ?"

Menerawang, Tenten menggali sedikit memori yang ada dalam kepalanya dan ah! Ia ingat sekarang. '_Ck, kenapa aku bisa lupa hal sepenting ini_' batinnya kesal dan cukup berlebihan. Tenten sekarang ingat dengan jelas wajah dan siapa eksekutif muda yang Naruto maksud. Oh, Tuhan. Dia bukti nyata seorang _sex god_ yang Tuhan serius ciptakan, menelan ludah Tenten mendapatkan asumsi yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya. Oh, _shit_! Jangan bilang mereka... "Kau berkencan dengannya ?! Naruto, kau beruntung sekali" pekiknya histeris.

"Ck, aku tidak berkencan dengannya". Mengangkat bahu "Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu. Well, kalau memang itu ada" mengusap belakang leher jenjangnya "Dan melakukan sex, lalu a–"

"Apa?! Kau dan dia ?! Naruto, kau pasti sudah gila!" mengatur napas, Tenten menyamankan dirinya di kursi dan siap-siap untuk berbicara lagi "Ok, aku mengerti. Mungkin kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Demi Tuhan! Dia seorang Uchiha! Aku bahkan akan melakukan apapun untuk memiliki salah satu dari mereka~" katanya dengan nada bersemangat di sertai wajah yang memerah. '_Sepertinya khanyalannya sudah sampai di surga'_ begitu pikir Naruto melihat kelakuan sahabatnya dan '_Hey! Ia sudah memiliki seorang Hyuga'_ tambahnya.

"Um, Tenten" panggil Naruto dengan hati-hati

"Ck, kau menganggu khayalanku"

"Ingat kau sudah memiliki seorang Hyuga jadi jaga sikapmu" di sertai senyum rubah andalannya.

Tenten yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, makin mengenyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak suka jika Neji Hyuga di bawa dalam pembicaraan mereka yang seharusnya sedang membahas masalah Sang Rubah (julukan Tenten untuk Naruto) di sini. Lagi pula ia dan Neji sedang bertengkar dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu. _'Ah! Naruto ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan ternyata, tidak bisa di biarkan!'_

"Jadi sudah berapa lama ?" Tenten bertanya sambil menyeringai

Naruto membatu di tempat. Ia tidak berhasil membuat Tenten teralihkan. Dengan senyum di buat semanis mungkin Naruto menjawab "Satu bulan" cicitnya.

Mata Tenten melotot seperti ingin meninggalkan tempatnya "Satu bulan?! Dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?! Naruto, sepertinya pertemanan kita enam tahun belakangan ini tidak ada artinya buatmu"

"Bu–bukan seperti itu, aku hanya belum siap karna hubungan kami berbeda"

"Ok, aku mengerti tapi kau berutang cerita padaku"

"Hehehehe... kau memang teman terbaikku!" Naruto mengatakan itu sambil beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya lalu menghampiri Tenten dan memeluknya

"Errr...Naru-nee dan bos Tenten, kami butuh bantuan kalian. Ada tiga orang yang ingin memesan bunga untuk acara besar" Konohamaru—salah satu pekerja paruh waktu Naruto dan Tenten masuk keruangan atasannya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hey, bocah! Berapa kali aku bilang jika ingin masuk keruanganku, ketuk pintu dulu seperti yang lain. Ghez, kalau begini terus aku akan memecatmu!"

"Heheheh...Naru-nee tidak akan bisa memecatku. Karna Naru-nee sudah berjanji kepada kakek untuk mempekerjakanku di sini dan menjadi tutorku" Setelah mengatakannya Konohamaru yang merupakan sepupu jauh Naruto langsung menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Tenten dan Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara tawa pemuda tersebut. Tenten hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Konohamaru sedangkan Naruto berwajah merah menahan kesal ikut keluar sambil meneriakan nama pegawainya itu.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian naas yang membuatnya merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha di injak-injak oleh Naruto—sex friendnya, setidaknya begitu yang wanita dobe itu katakan tentang hubungan mereka—atau apapun Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan sikap Naruto dua hari yang lalu padanya. Heck! Bahkan baru ada wanita yang memeperlakukannya seperti itu, di usir setelah melakukan sex yang hebat semalaman oleh wanita yang jelas-jelas mendesahkan namamu dengan erotisnya lalu di pagi hari dia berubah—menendangmu dari atas ranjang lalu mengusirmu tanpa membiarkanm memakai pakaian lengkap. Sasuke pikir bahkan yang bukan seorang Uchiha pun akan merasa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tercoreng, Sasuke bahkan merasa seperti gigolo waktu itu. Lalu selama dua hari itu pula Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar kabar si dobe. Jangan harap ia akan menghubunginya lebih dulu apalagi di tambah sikap Naruto waktu itu. Lagipula selama satu bulan setelah meresmikan pertemanan tidak biasa mereka yang selalu menghubungi jika ingin bercinta adalah Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar gedung besar yang bernama Uchiha Corp. Mendongkakan kepala Sasuke menatap langit. '_Sepertinya akan hujan_, _aku naik taksi saja kalau begitu' _batinnya. Sasuke mungkin sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk menyetir di tambah mood swingnya yang seperti wanita hamil kian memburuk selama dua hari belakangan ini. Menghentikan taxi, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sertai helaan napas berat. Ia berpikir mungkin setelah sampai ia akan langsung tidur. Taxi yang di tumpangi Sasuke membelah jalanan kota Konoha yang mulai menampakan wajah lainnya di malam hari.

.

.

Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku bersama Uchiha Mikoto membuka kelopak matanya—mengejap masih setengah sadar, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar lagi suara bel sialan yang mengganggu tidurnya di tekan dengan cara terus menerus. melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 11:30 pm. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, masih sempoyongan keluar dari kamarnya untuk menghentikan aksi orang tersebut, Sasuke tidak mau bel apartemennya rusak dan ketika ia membuka pintu, senyuman seterang mentarilah yang menyambutnya. Seketika Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk melindungi matanya. _'Terlalu silau'_ batinya berlebihan.

Sang Pemencet Bel yang katanya sialan itu, masuk tanpa di persihlahkan oleh pemilik apartemen yang sudah menutup pintunya kembali. Melipat tangan di depan dada Sasuke kembali ke mode angkuhnya dengan alis mata yang naik satu seakan berkata 'Ada perlu apa kau datang ke apartemenku selarut ini?'. Sedangkan Sang Pemencet Bel yang katanya sialan itu hanya cengengesan tidak jelas dan seakan mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh yang di lakukan Sasuke, dengan satu tarikan pada mantel yang di pakainya—sukses membuat mantel berwarna orange lembut itu jatuh menyentuh lantai. Memperlihatkan tubuh ramping dan warna kulit sewarna madu yang menggiurkan di baliknya.

Sasuke membatu di tempat, kedua tangannya tidak lagi berada dan di lipat depan dada tetapi sekarang jatuh terkulai di dua sisi tubuhnya. Bahkan wajahnya saat ini sangat tidak Uchiha sekali, demi kakek buyut dan keriput kakaknya Itachi. Sasuke shock! Dan tersangka utama hanya tersenyum polos tanpa dosa.

"_Ototou_, aku dengar suara bel. Apa ada ta—"

Dan berikutnya hanya suara teriakan melengking yang sedikit serak millik seorang wanita yang terdengar dari arah apartemen bernomor 212 bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke di bawahnya.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: Nama kampus Naruto dan Tenten saya ambil dari sebuah lembaga pendidikan dan kejuruan terbesar di Australia yang bernama sama yaitu TAFE (Trainning and Further Education) Queensland Brisbane, Australia. Dan memang jurusan Horticulture dan Floristry itu ada hanya saja terpisah sedangkan di fic ini saya membuatnya satu. Kemudian alasan saya memilih pekerjaan itu untuk Naruto karna saya pernah membaca wawancara MK kalau hobi Naruto itu menyiram bunga atau menanam bunga—err.. saya juga tidak yakin karna itu sudah lama. Yang terakhir kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk jadi lebih baik.**_

_**Sekian dan terima kasih**_

_**Kenozoik Yankie ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:****_ Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenagkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi benarkah sesederhana itu?_**

**Author Note:****_ Chapter kedua ini mengambil beberapa adegan—tepatnya adegan lemon yang saya modifikasi sedemikan rupa dari novel karya Katie Ashley yang bejudul The Proposition. Maaf, sepertinya saya tidak bisa menulis lemon yang eksplisit /bungkuk/. Saya juga merasa kurang puas dengan hasil ketikan saya di chapter dua ini. Padahal saya sudah mengetik tiga versi dan tidak ada yang memuaskan hati. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf jikalau chapter ini tidak memenuhi ekspektasi para reader dan selamat membaca._**

**Disclaimers:****_ Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!_**

**Rate:****_ M _**

**Pairing:****_ SasuFemNaru_**

**Gendre:****_ Friendship, romance, humor, drama and hurt/cumfort_**

**Warning:****_ Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya._**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

"Itachi, kau datang rupanya" Mikoto menyapa anak sulungnya sesaat setelah Itachi tiba di ruangan khusus yang di gunakan olehnya untuk membuat _ikebana_. Menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang di gemarinya akhir-akhir ini, Mikoto berjalan menghampiri putranya dan memeluknya. "Ibu merindukanmu." Ucapnya sedangkan Itachi hanya membalas pelukan ibunya tidak berkata apa-apa.

.

.

Taman itu luas bergaya khas dengan batuan alam berbagai ukuran yang berbeda di susun dengan sedemikian rupa. Di beberapa bagian taman juga di tanami dengan beberapa pohon palem, kaktus dan sikas—menambah sedap di pandang mata. Sedikit kepinggir taman, terlihat dua orang sedang duduk bercengkrama—seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluan awal.

"Jadi Sasuke keluar dari rumah?"

Mengangguk Mikoto berkata"Tidak lama setelah kau memutuskan untuk pergi, Sasuke juga dan memilih tinggal di apartemen. Ia beralasan kalau ia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk tinggal serumah dengan Ibu" Menghela napas Mikoto lalu melanjutkan "Ibu takut kalau ia berbuat yang aneh-aneh seperti dirimu"

"Bu, kita sudah membicarakan hal itu. Bahkan sudah beberapa puluh kali"

"Ibu tahu, hanya saja ini sangat sulit"

Hening...

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh taman. Seingatnya tidak ada taman seperti ini di belakang rumahnya—terlebih taman eksotis yang hanya bisa di jumpai di Suna. Karna penasaran Itachi memilih bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, sejak kapan rumah ini punya taman kering"

Mikoto yang tadinya hanya terdiam dengan wajah sedih mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Itachi. Mendengar anak sulungnya itu bertanya tentang tentang taman barunya. Istri Fugaku Uchiha itu pun mempelihatkan wajah senang. Ah~ rupanya Itachi mampu mengalihkan ibunya dari masalah yang di buatnya—yang mengakibatkan para Uchiha gempar dan ayahnya menendangnya dari daftar keluarga walaupun sebenarnya Itachi tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Kau tahu taman seperti ini ? Ah! Kau pasti tahu karna gadis itu bilang taman seperti ini sangat populer di Suna dan namanya bukan taman kering tapi _rock garden_".

Tersenyum Itachi menjawab "Taman kering dan _rock garden_ sama saja bu. Taman kering sebutan lainnya adalah _rock garden_. Lalu siapa gadis yang ibu maksud ?"

Meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pipinya sendiri Mikoto berseru "Ara! Seperti itu rupanya." Tersenyum Mikoto menambahkan "Ia gadis cantik yang menjadi mentor ibu di kelas merangkai bunga dan yang memperkenalkan lalu mendesain taman ini. Sepertinya ia seusia Sasuke."

"Hmm...aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya." Meilirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan berkulit alabasternya Itachi melanjutkan "Aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang"

Mikoto kembali menampakan gurat kesedihan di wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Sebelum Itachi benar-benar beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya Mikoto berkata "Itachi, temuilah Sasuke. Ibu yakin ia merindukanmu." Itachi hanya mengangguk kemudian memeluk ibunya yang mulai menangis—lagi.

.

.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke Uchiha—adik satu-satunya seperti seorang pencuri. Masuk tampa izin dengan mengotak atik sistem keamanan pintu. Setelah menuggu cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke sudah kembali dari kantor sedangkan Itachi sendiri sudah menyiapkan diri untuk di hajar oleh adiknya itu mengingat penampilannya sekarang jauh dari kata Uchiha. Itachi berpikir mungkin Sasuke tidak akan mengernalinya lagi—rambut panjang di biarkan tergerai berantakan, janggut dan kumis tumbuh dengan subur dan tak pernah di cukur. Yah! Itachi sekarang mirip gelandangan minus pakaian tambal sulam. Setidaknya ia memakai baju yang layak meskipun sudah tidak menampakan warna aslinya. Di luar dugaan adik semata wayangnya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. _'Ah!Sasuke masih mengenalinya ternyata sama seperti ibu mereka. Uchiha memang hebat!'_ batinya bangga. Sasuke hanya melirik Itachi yang berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar kemuadian merentangkan kedua tangannya—minta di peluk. Menghiraukan kakaknya yang aneh, Sasuke bergegas kekamarnya yang ternyata di ekori oleh Itachi di belakangnya. Menghela napas Sasuke berkata dengan nada lelah.

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku ingin tidur dan lakukan apa yang kau suka." Setelah itu pintu di tutup meninggalkan Itachi yang tak lagi tersenyum lebar di gantikan tatapan kosong dan rasa bersalah di hatinya.

.

.

Karna bosan, Itachi memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Ah~ akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa mandi dengan layak. Di tengah-tengah menikmati mandinya Itachi mendengar suara bel yang di tekan dengan brutal. Mengerutkan dahi, ia berpikir siapa yang berkunjung selarut ini. '_Apa teman Sasuke ? tidak-tidak! Walaupun Sasuke punya teman tidak ada yang akan senekat itu berkunjung selarut ini mengingat sifat Sasuke. Hm...apakah kekasihnya ? Ah! Iya pasti kekasihnya'_

Dengan terburu-buru Itachi mengambil handuk kemudian melilitkan ke pinggangnya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi ia menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya di cermin yang sekarang sudah bersih dari bulu-bulu kasar yang menyembunyikan ketampanan khas Uchihanya. Tersenyum Itachi menggumamkan kata 'Tampan' pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ototou, aku dengar suara bel. Apa ada ta—"

Itachi, tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Di depan Sasuke, ia melihat seorang gadis tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya. Usianya mungkin sekitar dua puluh empat atau lima. Sebelum ia menilai lebih jauh apa saja yang di miliki oleh Sang Gadis Bugil, perhatian Itachi teralihkan oleh teriakan histeris sedikit serak milik seorang wanita yang tenyata suara gadis berambut pirang yang kini sudah menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan sesuatu yang berwarna orange lembut. Itachi hanya bisa terpaku dan sekarang dengan tiba-tiba jeritan tadi di gantikan oleh suara tawa yang terdengar. Bertanya melalui tatapan mata dengan adiknya—yang hanya di jawab dengan indikan bahu. Itachi kembali melihat Sang Gadis Bugil yang sekarang tidak bugil lagi sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan menyembunyikan rona tipis di sana.

Menghentikan tawanya naruto berdehem kemudian merapikan mantel yang kini sudah di pakainya entah kapan. Dengan gaya ia bangkit(?) dan tersenyum manis pada Itachi yang di tanggapi senyum yang lebih menawan milik Uchiha Sulung (Ingat! Seorang Uchiha selalu pandai menguasai situasi walaupun sekarang namanya sudah di coret oleh Fugaku. Setidaknya darah Uchiha masih mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya) dan putaran bola mata bosan oleh Si Bungsu.

"Jadi siapa wanita cantik ini, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya di sertai seringai jahil

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki_. Yoroshiku_ Uchiha-san" Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk dengan anggun. Mengabaikan dengusan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Ah! Naruto? Kue ikan?" Tertawa renyah Itachi melanjutkan "Nama yang unik untuk wanita cantik seperti anda." Selesai mengatakan itu Itachi bertjalan jalan ke arah Naruto dan meraih tangan kanan wanita muda tersebut dengan gaya yang elegan kemudian berkata "Senang berkenalan dengan anda Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Panggil saya Itachi saja." Kemudian mencium punggung tangan berwarna layaknya madu tersebut. mengakibatkan sedikit rona merah di kedua sisi wajah bergaris kumis kucing itu.

Sasuke yang sudah muak melihat opera sabun di depannya mendengus dan sebelum ia muntah, Sasuke berpikir akan menghentikan akting kakaknya yang sangat menyedihkan itu

"Itachi, hentikan sikapmu itu. Kau membuatku mual! Dan pergilah berpakaian, lihat dia menatapmu seperti potongan daging siap santap"

"Kau cemburu _ototou_, hm ?" Itachi berkata dengan nada main-main

"Buat apa? Kami bahkan bukan pasangan kekasih"

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan pergi tidur. Lakukan yang akan kalian lakukan tadi, aku tidak akan mengganggu bahkan aku akan menyumpal telingaku dengan _earphone_" Mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal Itachi melanjutkan "Buat diri anda nyaman Naruto-san" Tersenyum kemudian menghilang di balik dinding meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap kearah Itachi menghilang dengan tatapan kagum dengan mata biru berbinar di sana.

Hening...

"Sasuke." Menelan ludah Naruto melanjutkan dengan suara serak "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau punya seorang kakak seperti itu? Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali" Naruto bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, tatapannya masih fokus kedepan kearah Si Sulung Uchiha menghilang.

"Buat apa? Kau hanya orang asing yang kebetulan berteman denganku" Sasuke berkata dengan nada pongah

Menghiraukan perasaan tidak enak di sekitar perutnya Naruto menjawab "Kau benar. Kenapa aku tidak lebih dulu bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya dia bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik"

"Lupakan tentang Itachi, ada keperluan apa sampai kau datang selarut ini?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melipat tangan di dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu apartemennya.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar (Sasuke yang melihat tatapan Naruto seperti itu merasakan firasat yang tidak enak) kemudian berkata "Kau sudah pernah bercinta di depan pintu?" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Sejauh yang aku ingat sepertinya tidak pernah. Kenapa ?"

"Ayo kita lakukan sekarang kalau begitu!" Serunya dengan nada mutlak tak terbantah.

"Apa kau gila?!" Pekik Sasuke "Kakakku ada di sini, jika kau lupa." Menghela napas ia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau gila dan mungkin err.. bodoh (mata Naruto melolot di bagian ini). Tapi tidak! Terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup ikut gila dan bodoh untuk menyetujui pertemanan kita yang aneh ini"

Naruto mendekat yang mengakibatkan Sasuke mundur kebelakang yang membuatnya terjebak di antara pintu dan Naruto. Sasuke menahan napas ketika Naruto berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke kemudian berbisik dengan nada erotis menggoda. Sasuke menelan ludah—gugup. '_Kuso, kenapa jika bersama wanita ini aku selalu tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan berakhir dengan aku yang selalu di permalukan?'_

"Bukankah permainan ini akan semakin menarik jika Itachi-san ada di sini? Sa-su-ke~" Menjauhkan diri, Naruto kemudian meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di dada bidang yang hanya di balut kaos putih polos tersebut. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan dengan memainkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di dada Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke sendiri dengan susah payah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tergoda dengan bisikan Siluman Rubah di depannya. Oke, sepertinya Sasuke sekarang sangat suka memberi julukan pada seseorang. _'Sasuke, sadarlah. Jadilah Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti biasanya, dingin, kejam tak berperasaan. Kakek Madara akan bangkit dari kuburnya jika melihatmu sekarang. Di sudutkan oleh seorang wanita ? jangan bercanda!'_

Sasuke tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya—menyetujui apa yang di katakan _inner_nya. Seketika kepercayaan diri Sasuke meningkat dan mengakibatkan Narutolah yang sekarang di sudutkan oleh adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu.

"Baiklah. Aku milikmu sekarang, Naru-chan~" Kata Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda sambil menatap mata Naruto kemudian melanjutkan "Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah setubuhi aku."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Naruto akui selama ini dirinyalah yang selalu menghubungi Sasuke tapi yang selalu menyerang duluan adalah Si Berengsek itu jadi kalau sekarang Sasuke meminta dirinya yang mengendalikan permainan tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa gugup _'Sial!'_

"Tapi, bukankah kau..." Naruto terdiam ketika matanya tak sengaja tertuju kearah selangkangan Sasuke. _'Hell, sejak kapan Si Berengsek ini ereksi?'_

Sasuke yang sadar kalau Naruto memandangi selangkangannya makin melebarkan seringai yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibirnya. Dengan nada perintah Sasuke berkata "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, hm?"

Mengabaikan rasa jengkel di hatinya Naruto kemudian berkata "Baiklah. Tapi, aku ingin kita melakukannya di sofa ruang tamu!" _'Kenapa sekarang Si Berengsek itu mulai mempersulit hal yang seharusnya mudah? Ck, ini menyebalkan!' _

.

.

Naruto sekarang berdiri di depan Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu apartemen pria muda keturunan Uchiha tersebut. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Sasuke, Naruto menarik turun celana tidur yang di pakai oleh Si Bungsu Uchiha memperlihatkan dengan jelas Ereksi pria muda itu. Sasuke menahan Napas ketika Naruto tanpa ragu naik keatas pangkuannya kemudian berusaha mengarahkan ereksi Sasuke di antara kemaluannya. Sasuke menaikan sebelas alis mata—tidak suka.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak melakukan pemanasan? _Blow job _misalnya dan kau bahkan tidak membuka mantelmu" Sasuke mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto ingin menampar wajah mulus pria yang sedang di dudukinya itu.

"Aku pergi. Kita selesai begitu pula dengan perjanjiannya, aku sudah tidak peduli." Naruto kemudian turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemen. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar membuka pintu tersebut seseorang menarik dan membenturkan punggungnya ke pintu. Naruto bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar meringis sakit akibat benturan yang di terima punggungnya karna orang tadi yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, langsung menciumnya seperti orang kelaparan.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah Sasuke menghimpitnya kepintu dan menciumnya dengan beringas, yang ia tahu sekarang adalah mantelnya sudah hilang entah kemana dan Sasuke sendiri bahkan sudah tidak berpakaian. Yah! Benar. Mereka bercinta tepat di depan pintu. Naruto sekarang bersandar di pintu dengan kaki melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Astaga! Bahkan Naruto melupakan niatnya untuk pergi dari apartemen tersebut. _'pesona para Uchiha memang mengerikan'_

"Hmm..jadi apa kau sekarang masih ingin pergi? Kau bahkan tidak menolak saat aku menciummu tadi dan sekarang lihat kau bahkan mendesah seperti itu. Apakah kau sebegitu sukanya bercinta denganku?" Sasuke berbisik di tengah-tengah kegiatan panas mereka kemudian kembali menciumi telinga Naruto dan turun keleher jenjang wanita muda itu.

Naruto melarikan jarinya menuju rambut bermodel unik milik pria muda dari klan Uchiha tersebut, kemudian menyentakkan kepala Sasuke keatas untuk bertemu dengan tatapan matanya. Sambil tersenyum, Naruto berkata. "Anda percaya diri sekali Tuan Sasuke Berengsek Uchiha, jelas-jelas ini masalah biologis. Karna adanya hormon esterogen, bukan kau, ya—" Meringis akibat tekanan yang di berikan oleh Sasuke. "Yang membuahku bergai—Ah! Sasuke. Pelan-pelan, kau menyakitiku berengsek!"

Sasuke menggumamkan Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti kata 'Maaf'. Naruto tidak yakin karna ia berpikir kehidupan di bumi akan berakhir lebih cepat jika orang seperti Sasuke Uchiha meminta maaf.

Sasuke mengeram dan mendorong lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Naruto sendiri mencengkram lebih erat pundak Sasuke dengan mengimbangi ritme gerakan pria muda itu. Naruto menggigit bibit bawahnya ketika Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping miliknya dan tangan yang satunya lagi membelai lembut sebelah payudara wanita Namikaze Uzumaki tersebut. Ketika Sasuke mencubit puting payudaranya, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan erangan yang lolos dari bibir sewarna buah cherry miliknya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menyelesaikannya lebih cepat? Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" Rengeknya

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum miring, dengan lembut ia menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan mencium bibir Naruto lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto agar terbaring di lantai. Naruto menggeser pinggulnya dan sekali lagi membungkus kakinya di sekitar pinggang Sasuke, membawanya masuk bahkan lebih dalam. Mereka mengerang bersama-sama di antara ciuman penuh dengan sensasi dan gairah. "Naruto, kau nikmat sekali" gumamnya sambil menghujam lebih ke dalam diri Naruto.

Menjaga kecepatan agar tetap stabil, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai berpindah pada leher jenjang eksotis yang minta di jamah. Mulutnya kemudian menggantikan tangannya yang lebih dulu ada di sana, dengan menggunakan lidahnya dan menghisap puting berwarna coklat gelap milik Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya menikmati sensasi yang di berikan Sang Bungsu Uchiha. Saat ini ia terengah-engah dan mendorong tubuhnya lebih jauh masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. Ketika bibir Sasuke berpindah ke payudara yang satunya, Naruto tahu ia sudah tidak bisa menahan orgasmenya lebih lama lagi. "Sasuke," katanya terengah-engah.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat di saat Naruto datang. Entah mengapa Sasuke sangat suka melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu—menjadikannya lebih bergairah dan ingin mengulanginya lagi dan lagi. "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku gila," katanya. Sasuke mendorong beberapa kali dengan ritme yang lebih cepat dari yang tadi kemudian menyusul Naruto "Ya, Tuhan!" Teriaknya.

Mereka berbaring tak bergerak selama beberapa detik, mungkin ini yang di katakan dengan meredakan diri pasca orgasme. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari cerukan leher Naruto dan tersenyum walau tipis. "Seperti biasanya, rasanya sangat menakjubkan."

"Ya, benar." Jawabnya dengan masih terengah-engah.

Hening...hanya suara deru napas yang terdengar. Sasuke berpikir Itachi mungkin benar-benar sudah tidur dan menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ atau kapas, mungkin. Yang manapun Sasuke tidak peduli asal kakaknya itu tidak mendengar suara apapun mengingat tadi ia dan Naruto melakukannya dengan berisik. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto, tidak biasanya wanita itu tidak cerewet setelah mereka bercinta. _'Apa ia kelelahan dan tertidur?'_ Begitu pikir Sasuke. Jadi ia mendongkakan kepalanya dan mendapati sepasang mata biru yang juga balik menatapnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan gelenyar aneh di perutnya—berpikir kalau ia kelaparan mengingat ia belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali semenjak sore tadi.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn"

"Maaf."

"Hn?"

"Karna sudah menendangmu waktu itu"

"Hn"

"Sasuke,"

"Hn"

"Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, berengsek! Dan berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak ada dalam kamus!"

Dari balik tembok seseorang yang merasa haus tidak sengaja melihat adegan di mana Sasuke Uchiha di permalukan—lagi dengan rahang yang membiru. Yah~ Sasuke, kali ini mendapatkan bogem mentah rupanya dan sepertinya tidak ada ronde kedua.

**TBC**

**A/N: Untuk tahu lebih jauh apa itu taman kering atau rock garden bisa di baca di sini 13-contoh-taman-kering-eksotis-di-dalam-rumah/**

**Dan terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah review, favorite dan follow. Juga buat para silent reader terima kasih. Seperti biasa kritik dan saran akan membantu saya untuk jadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Salam,**

**Kenozoik Yankie ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:****_ Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenagkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi benarkah sesederhana itu?_**

**Disclaimers:****_ Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!_**

**Rate:****_ M _**

**Pairing:****_ SasuFemNaru_**

**Gendre:****_ Friendship, romance, humor, drama and hurt/cumfort_**

**Warning:****_ Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya._**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

"Sialan Konohamaru, meninggalkan kantor tanpa mengunci pintu. Apa dia ingin menghancurkan bisnisku? Sepertinya aku harus mengadukannya pada si kakek tua." Setelah mengecek semua pintu dan yakin semuanya sudah terkunci, wanita pirang itu pun menghela napas lega. "Yosh, saatnya pulang_._

Bunyi nada dering mengalun dengan keras dari dalam tas jinjing miliknya. Dengan malas wanita pirang dengan tinggi 165cm itu pun merogoh ke dalam tas yang di pakainya.

"Ha—"

_["Naru-naru, di tempat biasa. Ada kejutan untukmu. Pastikan kau datang, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal."]_

Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus.

Naruto, menatap smartphone miliknya dengan dahi berkerut. Wanita muda itu berpikir ada kejutan seperti apa hingga Ino yang biasanya hanya peduli dengan trend fashion dan kecantikan terkini menghubunginya. Bahkan teman sekolah semasa _Junior high school_-nya itu memanggilnya dengan akrab.

'_Naru-naru? Jangan bercanda, aku bahkan tidak ingat jika memiliki nama panggilan seperti itu.'_

**...**

**...**

Tempat biasa yang Ino sebutkan merupakan sebuah lounge bar yang terletak di tengah kota milik seorang teman mereka yang sekarang sudah menjadi suami Ino sendiri—Sai. Lounge bar milik Sai bergaya klasik dan vintage, tepatnya menyerupai desain loteng dan minim cahaya. Terbukti dengan pemilihan dominan warna hitam nan elegan yang menjadi warna dasar bar ini. Tidak hanya itu, dinding di ruangan juga di buat dari batu bata dan lantai yang seluruhnya terbuat dari beton. Sehingga tercipta kesan _classic_ bar di dalamnya dan juga kesan privat, hangat dan bersahaja ala abad ke-18 periode klasik. Tavern`s Bar merupakan nama lounge bar ini.

"Naru-naru! Di sini" Naruto, mengalihkan pandangan pada suara yang terkesan centil milik seorang wanita yang di yakininya adalah Ino.

Mereka berada di lantai bawah dekat meja konter berlapis tembaga yang di poles sedemikian rupa hingga permukaannya nampak mengkilap—tepatnya di sebelah tangga spiral. Sofa yang mereka duduki merupakan sofa kulit antik berwarna coklat tua yang di lengkapi meja-meja yang rendah.

Ino langsung menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya yang membuat Naruto tampak kehabisan napas, "Naru-naru, kau semakin cantik saja" di sela-sela memeluk teman kecilnya itu. "Dan lihat, di sini semakin membesar" Sambil memegang payudara Naruto. "Padahal dua bulan yang lalu masih tampak biasa saja, apakah kau melakukan operasi?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan mata menyelidik curiga. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah memerah karna malu dan jengkel. Huh~ Bahkan setelah menikah pun Ino tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Ah, Naruto. Mau minum apa?" Sai bertanya dari balik meja konter "Dan Ino, lepaskan Naruto. ia sudah terlihat berwarna merah dan biru" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum yang kini tidak palsu.

Ino kini telah melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan menuju kemeja konter, meninggalkan Naruto yang terbatuk kecil di belakangnya. "Naruto bagaimana kalau Vesper? Tanya Ino. "Like the femme fatale, Vesper Lynd, of James Bond fame, this classic martini with a twist has a cool sting with a warm afterglow dan Ini merupaka _cocktail_ terbaru di bar kami. Sangat cocok untukmu." Tambahnya panjang lebar di sertai tawa centil. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Karna terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ocehan Ino.

**...**

**...**

"Nah, ototou. Sekarang kau bisa melimpahkan semua pekerjaan padaku. Aku sudah bertemu dengan ayah kemarin dan ayah memaafkanku. Yah, Sasuke. Kau tidak salah dengar, ayah memang benar-benar memaafkanku. Huh~ Fugaku ternayata tidak sedingin yang orang-orang katakan dan sepertinya, semakin tua ayah semakin kehilangan jati dirinya." Mengambil napas ia kembali melanjutkan sambil menepuk pundak orang di depannya. " Jadi, kau bisa santai sekarang." Di sertai senyum mengembang.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang berada di pundaknya. Menghiraukan Itachi yang kini nampak canggung di balik punggungnya. Tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari dapur, bungsu Uchiha itu pun menghentikan langkah. Tanpa menoleh ia berkata "Mungkin aku akan menghargainya jika kau mengatakan itu tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekarang semuanya percuma." Kemudian berjalan kembali—menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Itachi yang tertegun sambil menggumamkan kata maaf yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

**...**

**...**

Musik jazz mengalun lembut di Travern`s Bar, membuat para pengunjung tampak santai menikmati minuman mereka. Di lantai atas bar, seorang pria muda nampak memperhatikan para pengunjung yang ada di lantai bawah—tepatnya kearah meja yang berada di dekat tangga spiral. Pria muda itu nampak tak berkedip memandang kesalah seorang pengunjung wanita yang sedang asik menikmati minumannya sambil mengobrol bersama teman sesama wanita yang memiliki warna rambut _light blonde_.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya di sertai oleh sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak menyapanya?"

"Haruskah?" Sang pria muda bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita tadi.

"Ck, tentu saja. Karna itulah Ino menyuruhnya kemari dengan mengatakan ada kejutan untuknya." Si penepuk bahu menjawab dengan malas sambil ikut memandangi wanita di dekat tangga spiral dengan tatapan mengantuk miliknya.

"Apa selama ini ia baik-baik saja?"

Memasukan tangan ke saku celananya, si penepuk bahu pun menjawab dengan malas. "Entalah. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan sendiri saja."

**...**

**...**

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ino dengan antusias.

"Apanya?"

"Maksudku minumannya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm, lumayan." Menganggukan kepala, Naruto melanjutkan. "Jadi, ini kejutan untukku yang kau maksud?" Naruto bertanya sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Ah! Aku melupakannya. Tunggu sebentar." Ino kemudian berdiri dan seperti mencari seseorang. "Itu dia!" Serunya bersemangat. "Gaaraaaaaa...kemarilah." Teriaknya—nampak tidak peduli kalau ia sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian di bar milik suaminya sendiri. Sai yang melihat tingkah istrinya dari bali meja konter hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang saat itu sedang meminum minumannya langsung tersedak. Naruto tersedak bukan karna teriakan Ino yang melengking melainkan ia tersedak di karenakan oleh seseorang yang Ino panggil.

_DEG...DEG...DEG..._

Kalau ini yang Ino maksud dengan kejutan, aku akui Ino telah berhasil. Aaaiiisshh...siall. kenapa harus sekarang? Aku sama sekali tidak siap. Apa yang aku harus lakukaaaaaan? Aku mohon, siapapun yang berada di atas sana beri aku petunjuk. Oke, Naruto kau harus tenang. Tarik napas...tahan...hembuskan pelan-pelan. Tarik napas...tahan...hempuskan pelan-pelan. Tarik napas...tahan...

"Naruto, lama tidak bertemu." Dan suara berat yang khas mengacaukan segalanya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan sepertinya lupa menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru yang ada di samping Gaara dan di balas anggukan lagi oleh Naruto.

"Hahahahaha, Naruto pasti terlalu terkejut sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun." Tutur Ino tidak peka.

"Naruto, kau yakin? Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang." Gaara kembali bertanya dengan maksud untuk memastikan. Tapi kesalahan yang fatal karna ia terlalu dekat dengan wajah Naruto. di tambah Gaara meletakan tangannya di dahi wanita muda itu. Seketika wajah Naruto berwarna merah dan biru—campuran antara lupa menghembuskan napas dan tersipu. Kemudian semuanya gelap. Ya, Naruto pingsan.

**...**

**...**

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan. mengenyit. Karna tidak mengenali ruangan tempatnya sekarang yang tidak lain adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Naruto kemudian bangkit dan memindai isi ruangan itu. Ada lukisan abstrak yang tergantung di atas kepala ranjang, lalu sebuah rak buku di sudut ruangan. Isi kamar itu sederhana dan rapi. Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan, seketika bau sesuatu yang di masak menyapa indra penciumannya.

'_Baunya enak'_ batinya di sertai perutnya yang berbunyi tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kelaparan. Tapi mengingat ia tidak mengetahui di apartemen siapa ia sekarang, Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak kedapur dan melahap apapun yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya, Naruto mempunyai spekulasi sendiri bahwa di apartemen siapa ia berada saat ini tapi memikirkan kemungkinannya saja membuatnya serasa terserang tremor. Jadi dengan mengendap-ngendap ia keluar dari kamar dengan tujuan mencari barang-barangnya lalu setelah itu pergi dari apartemen ini. Tas dan mantelnya ia temukan di atas meja sofa ruang tengah. Tapi sebelum semua yang di rencanakannya terlaksana suara seseorang yang mengagetkannya seketika membuatnya gugup,

"Ah, Naruto. Kau sudah sadar rupanya" Sapa seseorang yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Menutup mata sambil mengumpat dalam hati, wanita muda keturunan Namikaze Uzumaki itupun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya tadi. Menarik napas yang kali ini di hembuskannya dengan perlahan—menenangkan diri, ia lalu berbalik. "Oh, um..yeah, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang memasakan sesuatu untukmu yang bisa membuatmu kembali merasa lebih baik." Ujarnya

"Um...aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Mungkin lain kali. Aku harus pergi." Dan kembali mengambil mantel dan tas jinjingnya yang berada dia atas meja kemudian berbalik. Tetapi sesuatu yang memalukan terjadi, bunyi-bunyian aneh terdengar sangat nyaring di ruangan tersebut. Ya, kawan. Bunyi aneh itu tidak lain adalah suara perut Naruto sendiri.

Menahan tawa Gaara kembali menawarkan. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, tanpa mengatakan apapun atau melihat ke arah Gaara sama sekali, meletakan barang-barangnya kembali kemudian berjalan kearah dapur. Meninggalkan Gaara di ruang tamu yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ugh, sial!" Maki Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

**...**

**...**

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau pandai memasak" Katanya dengan mulut penuh.

Tersenyum tipis Gaara menjawab "Pelan-pelan, jangan berbicara saat makan." Tegurnya.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja" Cibir Naruto.

"Well, aku mempelajarinya. Karna dulu kau pernah mengatakan kalau laki-laki yang pandai memasak itu seksi" Gaara mengatakan hal itu sambil menerawang. Sedangkan Naruto tersedak makanannya sendiri. Oh, tidak. Tokoh utama kesayangan kita sudah dua kali tersedak yang semua di karenakan oleh orang yang sama. Ck, ini buruk. Kawan.

"Ini, minumlah." Sambil memberikan segelas air kepada Naruto di sertai mimik wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"Um..terima kasih." Kata Naruto sesaat setelah selesai menenggak air yang di berikan oleh Gaara. "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Berarti ingatanku sangat buruk." Tuturnya

"Um...yeah, ingatanmu memang sangat buruk" Cicit Naruto.

Entalah, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan dua orang ini di masa lalu. Hanya saja setelah mengatakan hal tadi suasana seketika menjadi canggung. Naruto bahkan berharap _sinkhole _terjadi saat ini juga di bawah kursinya, tidak peduli apakah ia akan selamat atau tewas karna di timpa reruntuhan. Apapun asal ia bisa pergi segera dari apartemen Gaara. Sedangkan Pria muda berambut merah dengan _tattoo_ kanji 'Ai' di sisi kiri dahinya itu kini merasa menyesal karna sudah mengangkat topik yang sensitif bagi mereka berdua.

Hening.

Hanya suara detak jarum jam dinding yang terdengar sebagai latar makan pagi meraka yang terlalu cepat.

"Heeumm...Aku harus pergi." Kata Naruto

"Kau tidak menginap? Ini sudah pukul tiga pagi, Naruto. lagi pula mobilmu aku tinggalkan di bar milik suami Ino."

"Aku akan menelepon taxi" Sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah untuk mengambil mantel dan tas jinjingnya yang di tinggalkannya tadi, di ikuti oleh Gaara di belakangnya.

"Ijinkan aku mengantarmu kalau begitu."

"Tapi..."

"Aku memaksa, Naruto." Potong Gaara dengan nada yang tak ingin di bantah.

Menghela napas Naruto pun menjawab "Um.. baiklah" Dengan nada lelah.

"Gadis baik" Kata Gaara sambil menemuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut, yang di tanggapi gembungan pipi oleh si wanita muda _golden blonde _itu.

**...**

**...**

"Kita sampai" Itu merupakan kata pertama yang di ucapkan oleh Gaara semenjak memasuki mobilnya bersama Naruto dan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Saat wanita muda itu ingin membuka pintu mobil Gaara kembali bersuara. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Gaara. "Um.. tentu saja." Dan setelah itu ia benar-benar keluar dari mobil dan sebelum ia benar-benar menjauh suara Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku akan meneleponmu" Yang di tanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Naruto. lalu Gaara meninggalakan halaman gedung apartemen tersebut dengan senyum optimisme yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

'_Ya, kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi'_

Gaara dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berada di dalam sebuah Aston Martin DB7 Zagato coupé edisi roadster memandangi mereka dengan tatapan memicing. Kemudian menjalankan kembali mobilnya dengan cepat kearah parkir gedung apartemen dengan mimik wajah yang mengeras.

**...**

**...**

Naruto, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah lift dan masuk kedalamnya—menekan tombol yang ada angka empatnya, dengan cepat membawanya keatas tepatnya kearah kamar apartemennya berada. Bunyi 'Ting' menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Setelah keluar dari dalam lift dengan santai wanita muda itu berjalan menuju pintu bernomor 77 miliknya. Tepat lima meter dari tempatnya sekarang, Naruto melihat seorang pria muda yang di kenalinya sebagai Sasuke Uchiha sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di samping pintu apartemennya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Naruto kemudian dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri sang Bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau kau suka pulang pagi." Kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi dengan suara berat.

Mengenyitkan dahi Naruto membalas "Dan, oh. Aku juga baru tahu kalau orang sepertimu suka berdiri di depan pintu apartemen orang lain di pagi buta seperti ini." Lanjutnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah di dongkakan menghadap Sasuke—menantang.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Naruto ketus. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan sini?"

"Menunggumu" Kata Sasuke pelan sambil membuang muka.

Melihat _gesture sex friend-_nya berbeda dari biasa, Naruto mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi penuh selidik sekarang. Dengan senyuman rubah miliknya, wanita _golden blonde_ itu mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Coba aku tebak" Bisiknya dengan nada main-main, "Apa kau kemari karna ingin melakukan seks denganku, Sa-su-ke~" Kemudian terkikik sangat ia menyadari perbuatannya membuat bahu pria muda itu menegang.

"Ck, aku tidak seperti dirimu." Dengan pelan menjauhkan Naruto dari dekatnya.

"Kalau bukan untuk seks, kau tidak ada alasan untuk kemari." Tuturnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ingat perjanjiannya, Uchiha."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja..." Menghentikan ucapannya yang bernada pelan. "Ck, kau cerewet sekali." Lanjutnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu terlihat aneh, kau tahu." Lalu, sekelebat dugaan memenuhi pikirannya. "Tunggu. Sasuke, kau tidak punya teman yah? Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk ngobrol karna terlalu bosan di apartemenmu yang luas itu." Tuturmya dengan bangga. "Hei, Sasuke. Aku benarkan?"

"Aku punya teman. Tapi, tidak ada satupun yang aku percaya."

"Ah! Jadi sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan adalah bahwa aku merupakan seseorang yang kau percayai. Begitu? Wah, Sasuke aku sangat terharu" Oceh Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu, bodoh." Katanya sambil membuang muka lagi. "Bisakah kita masuk kedalam, aku sudah terlalu lama berdiri di sini." Hardiknya pada Naruto.

"Hahahaha...Sasuke kau tsundere juga rupanya." Sambil membuka pintu apartemennya "Ah~ kau terlihat manis jika seperti itu" Masih dengan tawa di bibirnya.

"Diamlah." Sasuke mengatakan hal itu sambil membekap mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangan miliknya kemudian mendorong wanita muda itu untuk masuk kedalam apartemen, menyisakan sunyi di sepanjang koridor tempat mereka mengobrol tadi.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Hai, para reader-sama. Maaf, baru update sekarang. Lagi sibuk dan bingung juga soalnya. Dan semoga chapter kali ini kalian suka dan tidak menimpuk saya karna adanya beberapa adegan Gaara x FemNaru (apalah daya. Saya memang penyuka SasuNaru apapun bentuk hubungan mereka tapi kalau soal siapa chara fav di serial Naruto, maka sangat akan menjawab dengan mata yang berbentuk hati Sabaku no Gaara "Kyaaaaaa, Kazekage-sama~". Jadi maafkan saya /Bungkuk/) dan untuk yang para reader-sama yang membaca fic yaoi saya yang berjudul 'Police Story' saya sudah mengetik sequelnya dan ratenya itu M (Yatta) #di timpuk. Terakhir terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review, favorit, follow, para reader-sama dan silent reader-sama. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya menjadi lebih baik karna akhir-akhir ini bukannya membaik, tulisan saya makin mengkhawatirkan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya minna.**

_**Salam,**_

_**Kenozoik Yankie ^^**_

*_**Referensi desain interior lounge bar milik Sai bisa di lihat di sini **_

_*****__**Lounge bar**_

_**Bar yang biasanya terdapat di dalam hotel tempatnya luas dan memanjang. Ruangannya tertutup dan dilayani oleh bartender dan beberapa waiter. Sangat cocok untuk tamu yang ingin relax, mendengarkan musik sambil menikmati minumannya.**_

*_**Sinkhole**_

_**Depresi alami atau lubang dalam topografi permukaan yang muncul akibat hilangnya lapisan tanah atau bantalan batuan, atau terjadi akibat aliran air di bawah tanah. Lubang runtuhan memiliki ukuran yang bervariasi dari kurang satu meter sampai ratusan meter dalam diameter dan kedalamannya, dan juga tidak bergantung dari jenis lapisan tanah dan bantalan batuan di atasnya. Pembentukan lubanng runtuhan ini dapat terjadi berangsur-amgsur atau secara mendadak, berbeda-beda, di temukan di berbagai tempat di dunia.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:****_ Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenagkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi benarkah sesederhana itu?_**

**A/N: Yo! Chap kali ini saya buat sedikit panjang. Sebagai ganti buat chap kemarin yang emang pendek sekali, cuman 1k lebih di luar author note-nya. Dan terima kasih buat lagu-lagu ONE OK ROCK yang telah membantu mood saya membaik dan saya bisa mengetik dengan lancar (Kyaaaaa... Taka~ suaramu keren sekali). Jadi, selamat membaca. Semoga kalian suka. XD**

**Disclaimers:****_ Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!_**

**Rate:****_ M _**

**Pairing:****_ SasuFemNaru_**

**Gendre:****_ Friendship, romance, humor, drama and hurt/cumfort_**

**Warning:****_ Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya merayap ke meja nakas untuk mengambil jam beker, rupanya masih pukul dua dini hari. Yeah, ini terlalu awal untuk bangun tidur. Hanya saja, bagai pria muda dengan rambut berwarna gelap tersebut, sudah merupakan hal yang wajar baginya. Ia sudah mengalaminya selama kurang lebih dua belas tahun dan semakin sering semenjak Itachi kembali dengan tiba-tiba. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang, Sasuke kemudian terdiam sambil menatap lurus kearah dinding. Fokus masalahnya pada Itachi mungkin sangat kekanakan jika mengingat usianya sekarang. Hanya saja, mengingat semua yang di laluinya setelah Itachi pergi dari rumah tidak begitu saja bisa di lupakannya. Fuck! waktu itu seperti neraka. Apa lagi ayahnya yang kecewa pada Itachi, melimpahkan semua yang dulu di bebankan oleh Itachi, kepadanya. Saat itu, ia bahkan belum bermimpi basah. Ayahnya mendidiknya dengan keras, berkali-kali lebih keras di bandingkan saat Itachi masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ayahnya berdalih, bahwa semua yang ia lakukan merupakan untuk kebaikan Sasuke sendiri, agar tidak mengikuti jejak Itachi yang membuat malu klan mereka yang terkenal elit.

Dua bulan setelah Itachi meninggalkan rumah. Fugaku Uchiha dengan wajah datar bertitah dengan nada dingin kepada orang kepercayaannya untuk mengirim Sasuke kesebuah sekolah berasrama dengan kurikulum militer yang di pimpin oleh seorang pria tua berambut panjang yang bermata ular. Bahkan Sasuke yang masih belia saat itu baru tahu kalau sekolah berasrama dengan sistem militer seperti itu di negara mereka benar-benar ada. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak atau mengadu pada ibunya—mikoto, mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sudah gila di sebabkan kepergian Itachi. Karna, jauh hari Fugaku sudah terlebih dahulu mengatakan kepada istrinya kalau Sasuke akan tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolahnya dan tidak boleh di kunjungi agar ia bisa lebih mandiri, awalnya Mikoto menentang keinginan suaminya tapi Fugaku berkilah kalau ini lebih baik, agar Sasuke tidak terlalu terpukul atas kehilangan kakak satu-satunya, mengingat mereka sangat dekat dan Mikoto pun setuju.

Selama tujuh tahun, Sasuke menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah tersebut dengan penuh tekanan baik mental maupun fisik. Dan di sanalah ia belajar kalau di dunia ini kepercayaan hanyalah sebuah dongeng atau mitos yang biasa di syairkan oleh para pujangga yang hanya bisa berkata-kata manis tanpa mampu merealisasikannya di kehidupan mereka. Kepercayaan sama halnya jika kau percaya jika UFO itu ada dan yang menembak keluarga Kennedy merupakan organisasi sayap kanan yang sudah bertahan selama kurang lebih dua abad. Intinya, Sasuke mengidap _Pistanthrophobia_ atau ketakutan untuk percaya pada orang lain. Karna semua orang yang di percayainya, baik itu Itachi dan ayahnya bahkan ibunya, menurutnya telah menghianatinya. Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan dari seorang anak berusia tiga belas tahun yang hidup di tengah-tengah keluarganya yang tentram. Lalu, suatu hari saat ia bangun pagi, mendadak di hadapkan pada kenyataan kalau kakak yang selama ini yang di percayainya, yang selalu mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Ayah mereka yang dingin atau apapun yang terjadi mereka akan melaluinya bersam-sama, meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, sedangkan sikap ayahnya yang keras tidak membantu sama sekali di tambah lingkungan sekolah berasramanya yang menganut hukum rimba. Aku rasa siapapun akan mengalami trauma.

Dengan bersikap baik dan sempurna versi ayahnya—tentunya. Sasuke berhasil membujuk Fugaku untuk memindahkannya di Business and Management University of Konoha, di saat usianya dua puluh tahun. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Suigetsu—asistennya yang sekarang, Karin dan Jugo. Sasuke tidak menganggap mereka sebagai 'teman' pada umumnya, apalagi orang yang ia percaya. Ia menganggap, mereka bertiga sebagai sesuatu yang bisa di manfaatkannya dan jika ia sudah bosan atau melihat tindak tanduk ketiganya mencurigakan Sasuke akan dengan mudah menendang mereka dari kehidupan yang saat itu sudah normal.

"Sasuke, kau kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. Mengumpat, Sasuke beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk? Aku mendengar suara berisik dari dalam." Tanya orang itu dengan mimik khawatir.

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam saja, menatap orang di depannya seperti pengganggu.

Melihat respon Sasuke yang seperti itu, orang itu merasa canggung sekarang. "Baiklah, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Tapi, jika kau tidak bisa tidur lagi, bagaimana kalau kita menonton pertandingan ulang Seidou vs Inashiro? Aku sudah membuat dua gelas coklat panas." Ajak orang tadi yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha di sertai senyum hangat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tengah yang merupakan tempat di mana televisi berada. Lalu duduk dengan tenang di sana, sedangkan si Uchiha sulung dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Huh~ aku pikir ia akan menolakku."_

**...**

**...**

Itachi, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengajak adiknya yang kini dingin itu untuk menonton pertandingan baseball bersama. Karna sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan salah satu cabang olahraga tersebut. yang ia tahu sejak kecil Sasuke sangat menyukai baseball dan team Seidou—salah satu klub besar yang banyak di puja di lima negara besar. Jadi, kalau pun Sasuke menolak, Itachi akan mencari cara lain agar ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan adiknya—apapun, asal ia dan Sasuke bisa sedekat dulu.

Pria tampan yang terlihat matang itu, melirik ke arah adiknya yang nampak sangat serius mengikuti pertandingan. tapi tidak seheboh dulu sewaktu terakhir kali ia menemani Sasuke menonton pertandingan baseball.

Apartemen...ah, tidak. Melihat betapa luasnya tempat tinggal si Bungsu Uchiha, Itachi lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai penthouse. Yah, meskipun apartemen ini tidak berada di lantai tertinggi gedung. Mungkin, jika ia tidak meninggalkan rumah, ia akan memiliki yang lebih dari ini. Tapi, Itachi tidak menyesali keputusannya di masa lalu. Memangnya siapa yang akan tahan dengan cara didik ayahnya yang otoriter, yang hanya peduli dengan kehormatan klan dan bagaimana memperbesar kerajaan bisnisnya di segala bidang. Itachi masih ingat dengan jelas wajah Ayahnya saat ia mengatakan kalau dirinya seorang gay, Fugaku langsung menyeretnya sendiri sampai kepintu gerbang rumah mereka yang besar, mengatakan kalau ia bukan lagi seorang Uchiha. Karna seorang Uchiha tidak akan berperilaku menyimpang seperti halnya dirinya. Huh~ rasanya saat itu Itachi ingin tertawa melihat adanya ekspresi di wajah Fugaku yang biasanya datar yang terkesan dingin itu. Lucu sekali. Hanya satu yang ia sesali yaitu kenapa waktu itu ia tidak membawa serta Sasuke, agar hubungan mereka tidak perlu merenggang seperti sekarang. Itachi, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah di lalui oleh Sasuke hingga bisa merubahnya sampai seperti ini. Adiknya memang pendiam tapi tidak dingin seperti ini. Adiknya bahkan tumbuh sedikit mirip dengan sifat ayah mereka yang dingin. Dan itu mengerikan untuk Itachi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, sangat wajar memang kalau Sasuke membencinya.

"Eh, _Ototou_. Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke yang saat itu sudah beranjak dari sofa, berbalik ke arah Itachi dengan mimik heran dan menatapnya seperti sesuatu dari dunia lain. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri merasa penasaran karna di tatap seperti itu pun kembali bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Pertandingan sudah berakhir dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan kau hanya diam saja semenjak menyentukan bokongmu di sofa itu. Aku bahkan mengira kau sudah mati karna tak bersuara atau bergerak sama sekali."

"Huh?"

"Ck, sikapmu mengiangatkanku pada si bodoh itu" Kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar tidurnya. Sedangkan Itachi masih di sana dengan ekspresi bodoh yang terlihat kebingungan.

**...**

**...**

Gempa bumi dan tsunami mungkin akan menghantam Konoha dalam waktu dekat. Pasalnya, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki yang di kenal sangat sulit bangun pagi pada saat akhir pekan, kini terlihat mondar-mandir di apartemennya dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya—milik seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di bawah tempat tidur, tiga hari yang lalu saat ia membersihkan kamar tidurnya dari kekacauan yang di perbuatnya bersama _sex friend_-nya, Sasuke Uchiha. Hari itu, Sasuke langsung menyerangnya saat ia mendorong Naruto masuk kedalam apartemen sambil membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. Sasuke terlihat berbeda pagi itu—ia lebih emosional saat melakukannya dan lebih kasar dari biasanya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar rancau di telinga Naruto yang sedang kepayahan mengimbangi pergerakan Sasuke yang menggila. Naruto sempat keberatan dengan cara Sasuke mempelakukan dirinya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi, itu hanya sebatas keberatan yang tak terucap. Karna toh, ia menikmatinya juga. Naruto bahkan berpikir mungkin ia memiliki sedikit jiwa masokis di dalam dirinya. Lagi pula melakukan seks dengan brutal kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk.

Di akhir pekan yang ajaib ini, wanita muda itu bangun pukul enam pagi tadi. Naruto bangun sepagi itu karna ia akan mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya pukul sepuluh nanti. Berbicara tentang orang tuanya—tepatnya ayahnya, Naruto jadi merasa kesal sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, ayahnya mulai rewel lagi dengan cara terus menerus meneleponnya dan mengancam akan tinggal bersamanya jika Naruto tidak datang mengunjungi mereka (baca ayahnya). Padahal, seminggu yang lalu ia sudah berkunjung ke sana selama dua hari.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Sebentar..." Teriaknya. Lalu, beranjak dari atas sofa. sesampainya di depan pintu, ia tidak langsung membukanya, melainkan ia menyempatkan diri mengintip pada lubang yang ada di tengah pintu. Dahinya lalu mengeyit saat mengetahui siapa yang berberkunjung sepagi ini ke apartemennya di akhir pekan. Menghela napas ia kemudian membukanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menyenderkan bahunya di kusen pintu apartemennya.

Bukannya menjawab, sang tamu malah bertanya balik kepada Naruto. "Bisakah kau mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk lebih dulu?"

Terdiam. Naruto nampak berpikir, di tandai dengan dahinya yang berkerut. "Hm, baiklah." Sambil menyingkir dari depan pintu. "Dan aku harap kau punya alasan yang tepat kali ini" Lanjutnya. Meninggalkan sang tamu di belakangnya yang sedang menutup pintu.

**...**

**...**

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, lalu kembali mengambil remote TV dan mulai memindahkan _channel_—menghiraukan tamunya tadi. Naruto terus seperti itu sampai ia mulai jengah karna tamunya terus saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat sang tamu.

"Buatkan aku makanan, aku lapar." Jawab sang tamu dengan nada datar sambil merebut remote TV di tangan sang tuan rumah.

Mengerling sang tamu, "Eerr..Aku bukan pelayanmu jika kau lupa, Tuan." Kata Naruto, sambil menekankan kata Tuan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak menyebutmu pelayanku, aku hanya mengatakan 'Buatkan aku makanan, aku lapar.' Itu saja." Tuturnya dengan mata yang kini tertuju ke depan ke arah televisi.

"Apa kau sudah jatuh miskin hingga datang ke mari meminta makan padaku" Tanyanya sarkastik.

"Aku tidak jatuh miskin. Aku justru sangat sulit menghabiskan uangku yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya itu." Tuturnya menyombongkan diri.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kemari, meminta makan padaku?"

"Aku hanya sudah bosan makan makanan restoran dan makanan beku."

"Kalau begitu minta Ibu mu membuatkanmu, brengsek!" Kata Naruto sambil menegakkan punggungnya lalu menghadap kearah tamunya itu.

"..."

Naruto yang melihat tamunya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataannya jadi merasa bersalah. Apa lagi di tambah wajah tamunya itu mulai menggelap di sertai bahu yang nampak menegang. Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa ia salah bicara? Duh! Salahkan mulutnya yang kasar jika itu berhubungan dengan makhluk berengsek di hadapannya ini.

Menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Kau ingin aku masakan apa, Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"..."

Sasuke masih membungkam mulutnya. Ia bahkan nampak enggan menatap wanita muda itu. Karna merasa di abaikan dan sepertinya Sasuke dalam mode tidak mau berbicara dengannya, Naruto lalu menuju ke dapur yang bersambung dengan ruang tengah tempat mereka duduk tadi. Dengan cekatan wanita muda itu pun memasak apapun yang bisa membuat mood Sasuke membaik.

**...**

**...**

Karna mencium bau lezat yang berasal dari belakangnya, Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan mulai berjalan ke arah seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang menggelung rambut panjangnya dengan asal—menyisakan anak rambutnya jatuh di sekitar wajah dan tengkuknya. Belum lagi kemeja putih polos kebesaran yang di kenakannya. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat dengan samar warna dalaman yang di kenakan wanita muda tersebut. lalu, ya Tuhan. Wanita gila itu tidak memakai bra sama sekali. Pria muda itu pun berpikir kalau Naruto sedang menggodanya sekarang. Tadi sewaktu mereka masih duduk berdua di sofa, sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas cetakan puting payudara si pirang. Dammit! Dia terlalu seksi.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meletakan dagunya di bahu Naruto.

"Ya, Tuhan! Sasuke, kau mengagetkanku." Hardik Naruto.

Mematikan kompor, ia lalu mengambil sebuah piring dari _cabinet. _Wanita muda itu pun mengisinya dengan sosis, _scrambled eggs_ dan _beef bacon_. Naruto kemudian menaruh piring tadi yang kini sudah terisi penuh dengan makanan di atas meja _counter_ dan menyuruh tamunya untuk duduk di bar stool.

"Aku ingin jus tomat" Kata Sasuke saat Naruto ingin menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelasnya.

Mengepalkan tangannya sambil menenangkan dirinya yang mulai ingin meledak lagi, ia pun menjawab. "Sasuke, aku tidak punya jus tomat." Memijit pelipisnya sebentar Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan. "Dan aku juga tidak mempunyai buah tomat untuk di buat jus. Jadi, bisa kau minta yang lain?" Tanya dengan nada lelah

"Kalau begitu air putih saja dan temani aku makan di sini" Katanya dengan nada perintah.

"Oke"

**...**

**...**

Setelah Sasuke menghabiskan sarapannya yang terlambat, Naruto kemudian membereskan piring bekas makan tamunya itu, lalu meletakkannya di bak cucian piring dan langsung mencucinya. Di belakangnya, Sasuke masih di sana duduk dengan tenang di atas bar stool dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah di mana Naruto berdiri membelakanginya. sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang merasa seperti di awasi mulai agak risih, belum lagi rasa gugup yang terus-menerus menderanya entah kenapa, ia juga tidak tahu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak suka." Tegur Naruto tanpa berbalik sambil membilas peralatan dapur dan bekas makan Sasuke.

Menopang dagu, Sasuke pun menjawab. "Percaya diri sekali. Aku tidak sedang menatapmu. Tapi, aku sedang menatap bokongmu dan sepertinya aku mengenal kemeja yang kau kenakan itu" Katanya sambil tersenyum miring menyebalkan.

Seketika gelas yang di pegang oleh Naruto tergelincir dari tangannya—jatuh ke dalam bak cucian piring berbenturan dengan peralatan lain, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup berisik. Mengumpat, wanita _golden blonde _tersebut lalu membereskan dengan cepat pengerjaannya, kemudian meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak-hentakan—kesal.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mandi" Jawabnya tanpa berbalik.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Dalam mimpimu Uchiha!" Lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya—nampak puas karna telah membuat sebal Naruto hari ini.

"Hn, dia bisa bersikap manis juga ternyata" Kemudian kembali duduk di sofa dengan nyaman, seakan-akan ia berada di apartemennya sendiri. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai gila, kawan.

**...**

**...**

Hari yang sangat menguras kesabarannya yang memang hanya sepanjang sumbu petasan korek api—sangat pendek. Intinya, Naruto bukan orang yang sabar. Akhir pekan ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari terburuknya. Ia menyesal tidak membaca apa yang ramalan bintangnya katakan tentang hidupnya hari ini. Gheeezz...benar-benar menyebalkan si Uchiha itu.

Sepanjang waktu mandinya, wanita muda itu habiskan hanya untuk terus-terusan menggerutu sambil mengutuk Sasuke Uchiha yang menurutnya makin berengsek, menyebalkan, tampan, berengsek dan tampan hari demi hari. Tunggu! Ia telah mengatakan kata berengsek dan tampan sebanyak dua kali. Ugh, goddammit!

Belum lagi wajahnya sekarang masih memerah. Apa jadinya kalau Uchiha brengsek itu tahu kalau ia merona karna dirinya? Ia pasti akan di tertawakan habis-habisan oleh si berengsek itu. Mana mungkin aku mulai menyukainya, itu sangat mustahil. Ck, sepertinya aku mulai gila. Ingat Naruto, Uchiha itu jauh lebih berengsek dari Gaara. Jadi, sangat mungkin ia akan menyakitimu lebih dari apa yang Gaara lakukan padamu. Ya, walaupun kau masih sedikit banyak masih menyimpan sekotak hatimu yang berdebu pada Gaara—La douleur exquise-mu itu. Lalu, membuatmu mengidap sesuatu yang di sebut _gamophobia._ Hmm, meskipun kau tidak menyadarinya juga sih.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya yang cukup lama karna di selingi oleh umpatan. Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk sebatas paha atasnya dan ia terkejut. Karna sekarang orang yang telah menjadi sasaran kutukannya itu sudah duduk tampan di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membuka sesuatu yang seperti album foto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Uchiha?!" Tegurnya yang kini masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang melihat album foto?" Kata Sasuke datar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari album foto di depannya.

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" Teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke dan menariknya turun dari tempat tidur.

Kesalahan fatal pikir Sasuke dengan senyum miring yang kembali terlihat di sudut bibirnya dan dengan sekali sentak, Naruto—wanita muda pemilik kamar yang hanya mengenakan handuk pendek itu di sertai bulir-bulir air yang belum mengering dari rambut dan tubuhnya, kini jatuh terhempas di atas tempat tidur dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

"Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku" Kata Naruto, mendesis.

Merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah telinga wanita muda yang ada di bawahnya, "Aku ingin kita bergumul sekarang, bagaimana menurutmu?" Bisiknya.

"Aku tidak tidak bisa, aku akan keluar hari ini." Tolak Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada main-main, "Tapi aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, kau ingat perjanjiannya kan, Namikaze Uzumaki-san." Kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali Naruto pun menjawab "Baiklah. Tapi, lakukan dengan cepat."

"Aku tidak janji." Jawab Sasuke yang di tanggapi pelototan mata oleh si pirang.

Sasuke kemudian menelusuri kulit leher Naruto dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Lalu, turun ke tulang selangka si pirang—membuat wanita muda itu merinding seketika, membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya lagi sambil menutup mata. Napas Sasuke menghangatkan kulit sekitar rahangnya. Dan setelah sampai di dekat payudara Naruto yang tertutupi handuk, Sasuke lalu berhenti. Kemudian, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar tersebut. Naruto yang sebenarnya mulai _relax _dengan sentuhan Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau _sex friend_-nya itu tersenyum geli di balik wajah datarnya sambil bangkit dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hoi, mesum. Buka matamu dan berpakaianlah, aku akan mengantarmu" Seru Sasuke

Naruto langsung membuka matanya, yang hanya mendapati pemandangan langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada Sasuke dengan perut berkotak enamnya di sana, dan Naruto merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Ternyata, Sasuke hanya menggodanya. Astaga, rasanya malu sekali. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mencari keberadaan pria berengsek tapi sangat hot itu, yang kini di dapatinya sedang bersandar di kusen pintu kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—menatapnya dengan binar geli yang kentara di kedua mata berwarna gelapnya. Refleks, Naruto mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke yang berhasil menghindar. Lalu, menutup pintu kamar. Bahkan Naruto bisa mendengar tawa Sasuke dari luar kamarnya sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku tidak akan menyukai orang berengsek seperti itu. Aaaaarrrgghh...Uchiha sialan..."

**...**

**...**

"Tidak usah mengantarku. Aku akan menyetir sendiri."

"Bukankah kau bilang mobilmu berada di bengkel?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata memicing.

"Aku akan menelepon taxi kalau begitu." Kata Naruto masih dengan wajah yang di tekuk dalam.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Aku hanya menggodamu sekali dan kau marah seperti ini? _The Heck!_ Kau bahkan sangat sering memperlakukanku hingga merasa sangat buruk. Tapi, lihat. Aku sama sekali tidak sampai semarah seperti dirimu." Memegang kedua pundak Naruto untuk membuatnya berhadapan dengan dirinya, "Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karna kau telah membuatkan makanan untukku. Meskipun tidak enak"

"Dan kau menghabiskannya." Cibir Naruto membuang muka, tidak sudi ikut menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"Masuklah, kau dan aku mulai menarik perhatian" Kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil dan memaksa Naruto untuk masuk kedalam. Setelah Naruto duduk dengan tenang, Sasuke kemudian ikut menyusul masuk kedalam mobil berwarna biru gelap tersebut.

**...**

**...**

Setelah berkendara selama hampir dua jam yang di karenakan kemacetan yang di sebabkan suatu kecelakaan, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di Hidden Village—sebuah komplek perumahan yang mengusung tema pedesaan yang tenang dan hijau. Terletak di barat daya ibu kota negara api—Konoha. Tempat rumah orang tua Naruto berada. Seperti namanya, komplek perumahan tersebut benar-benar tersembunyi dari hiruk pikuk kota Konoha yang bising.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah tradisional dengan gaya modern. Sepanjang jalan memasuki Hidden Village tadi, Sasuke memperhatikan kalau rumah di kawasan ini semuanya di buat dengan gaya tradisional khas pedesaan yang halamannya di penuhi dengan tanaman hias dan beberapa bunga tumbuh di sana. Tak terkecuali rumah orang tua Naruto yang sudah di renovasi menjadi lebih modern.

"Naruto, kau yakin ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Setengah hidupku aku habiskan di sini." Jawab Naruto mulai tersinggung.

"Kau tahu, rumahmu sangat mirip dengan kediaman para yakuza dalam film." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserah apa katamu." Kata Naruto sambil keluar dari mobil, "Kau juga keluar"

"Tidak, aku akan langsung pulang" Tolak Sasuke.

"Ck, sangat tidak sopan jika seperti itu. Ayolah"

Karna Naruto terus mendesaknya, akhirnya Sasuke menuruti juga perkataan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam rumah orang tuanya dan setelah mereka tiba di genkan.

"Lepas sepatumu" Tegur Naruto dengan berbisik.

"Di rumah orang tuaku kami tidak seperti itu"

"Itu di rumah orang tuamu. Jangan lakukan di rumah orang tuaku."

"Narutooo, kau datang rupanya" Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang wajahnya mirip Naruto menghampiri mereka dan langsung memeluk wanita muda berambut pirang itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam berdiri kaku melihat pemandangan itu. "Dan siapa pemuda tampan ini?"

"Dia temanku, Bu. Namanya Sasuke." Jawab Naruto

Sasuke kemudian mengangguk Kaku ke arah Ibu Naruto.

"Ayah di mana, Bu?"

"Dia ada di taman belakang bersama Gaara"

"Gaara?" Tanya Naruto menelan ludah.

"Iya, Gaara. Sana temui Ayahmu dan ajak Sasuke juga. Ibu akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian" Kata wanita paruh baya berambut merah, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di sana.

Hening.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. sepertinya aku hanya akan jadi pengganggu." Kata Sasuke setelah hening yang begitu lama. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja? tanganmu dingin." Tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh telapak tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam setelah kepergian Ibunya.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Hn"

"Bisakah...kau tetap di sini? Kumohon." Naruto mengatakan itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke—seperti ingin meremukannya dengan mata yang menatap kosong ke depan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya membalas genggaman tangan Naruto di sana—mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan kemana pun.

'_Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Naruto dan laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu. Harus!_' Batin Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: Saya memilih baseball di sebabkan saya sekarang sedang terkena demam Diamond no Ace. Aaakkkkk anime itu keren sekali, jadi saya masukin nama-nama team yang ada di anime tersebut. terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review (walaupun saya gak balas satu-satu tapi saya baca kok dan saya sangat menghargai semua kritik dan saran yang masuk), favorit dan follow. Terima kasih buat silent reader juga.**_

**La douleur exquise: perasaan sakit yang sangat dalam karena menginginkan seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa kamu miliki, La douleur exquise, biasanya di barengi dengan unrequited love atau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dalam kasus yang parah seperti yang di alami Naruto di fic ini akan mengakibatkan gamophobia atau ketakutan untuk menikah, pacaran atau berkomitmen dengan seseorang. Orang yang mengalami gamophobia bisa menyukai seseorang, tapi perasaannya bisa hilang kalau dia di ajak untuk berhubungan serius.**

**Oh, yah. La douleur exquise dan unrequited love yang di alami Naruto sedikit berbeda dalam fic ini dan saya akan buka secara perlahan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Jadi sampai jumpa~**

_**Salam,**_

_**Kenozoik yankie ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:****Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenagkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi benarkah sesederhana itu?**

**Disclaimers:****Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

**Rate:****M **

**Pairing:****SasuFemNaru**

**Gendre:****Friendship, romance, humor, drama and hurt/cumfort**

**Warning:****Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**.**

Taman kediaman keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki juga bergaya tradisional dengan dua buah gazebo yang terletak di tengah dan sudut taman. Duduk dua orang orang pria di sana, yang lebih muda mengenakan jins hitam dengan atasan kemeja yang di lapisi dengan jaket kulit, yang kini telah ia lepaskan. Sedangkan yang lebih tua mengenakan celana bahan dengan baju kaos rumahan.

"Aku pikir paman sudah tidak mengoleksi senjata api"

"Mana mungkin aku berhenti jika banyak bocah brengsek yang melihat putriku dengan tatapan lapar—bahkan jika itu kau, aku akan langsung menembak kepalamu." Katanya dengan suara dingin sambil membersihkan salah satu koleksi senjata api miliknya .

Pria muda berambut merah itu pun langsung bergidik ketika orang tua di depannya mengatakan hal tersebut. mengingat apa yang telah di perbuatnya di masa lalu. Paman Minato pasti langsung menguburnya hidup-hidup jika ia tahu kalau Gaara pernah menyakiti anak semata wayangnya.

"Paman, apa Naruto tidak pernah menikah dan memiliki anak?" Tanyanya dengan nada hati-hati

"Jangankan menikah lalu mempunyai anak, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mengijinkan Naru-tan menikah. Ia akan tetap jadi putri kecilku yang manis"

"Jangan dengarkan paman Minato, Gaara. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, menganggap Naruto sebagai anak-anak." Kata seorang wanita berambut merah yang di gelung. Datang membawa nampan yang di atasnya di isi minuman dan beberapa panekuk.

"Sayang, kau membuat minuman lagi? yang ini saja belum kami habiskan."

"Aku membuatnya untuk Naruto dan teman prianya" Jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

_Naruto..._

"Naru-tan ada di rumah." Seru Minato dengan wajah yang berserih-serih."Dan apa maksud dengan perkataanmu tentang "Dan teman prianya", Kushina?"

"Maksudku yang seperti itu, sayang~"

Dan di sana, arah di mana Kushina menunjuk terlihat Putri mereka, Naruto. Sedang menggandeng tangan pria muda yang ada di sampingnya. Yang terlihat berwajah datar. Rambut hitam kebiruannya sangat kontras dengan warna kulit alasbasternya. Intinya pria muda itu tampan.

Minato, ayah Naruto yang di curigai mengidap sindrom _daughter complex, _melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan putri kecilnya yang manis berani membawa teman pria dengan cara menggandeng tangannya seperti itu? Sangat erat, seakan akan ada lem kuat yang membuatnya bisa menempel agar tidak terlepas. Tunggu, apa bocah sialan itu ingin mati?

"Minato, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja ingin menyambut Naru-tan dan teman prianya, sayang"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memegang sen–" Kalimat pria paruh baya itu terputus saat melihat senjata api yang di bersihkannya tadi kini sudah berada di tangan kanannya, dengan gestur siap untuk menembak. "Baiklah." Katanya dengan enggan.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, pria muda berambut merah itu dari tadi menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan yang timbul di dalam dadanya.

**...**

**...**

Tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini cuaca sangat cerah. Angin bertiup lembut membelai apapun di sekelilingnya. intinya akhir pekan ini waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Tapi suasana yang menyenangkan ini tidak berlaku bagi tiga orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut. walaupun mereka hanya diam sambil memasang wajah datar, tetapi siapapun dapat melihat kalau ada hawa permusuhan di sana. Terlebih pada pria paruh baya yang kini terlihat seperti bos mafia yang ingin memberi hukuman pada anak buahnya yang telah melanggar peraturan. Sangat berbeda saat berhadapan dengan putri semata wayangnya. Sedangkan, pria muda yang di perkenalkan oleh putrinya sebagai Sasuke hanya diam seperti patung zaman megalitikum sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Hm...katanya dalam hati, nyali bocah ini boleh juga.

Lalu, apa kabar dengan pria muda berambut merah di awal tadi?

Gaara, pria muda itu juga memasang wajah yang terkesan datar, hanya saja ia sudah kebal dengan aura permusuhan yang selalu di kuarkan oleh paman Minato jika ada teman Naruto berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Ia sudah sering melihatnya—dulu ketika akan mengajak Naruto bermain di luar, di taman komplek perumahan mereka. Bahkan waktu pertama kali melihatnya, ia sampai menangis dan selama seminggu tidak berani ke rumah Naruto. barulah setelah Naruto mengatakan kalau ia sudah memarahi ayahnya, Gaara kecil berani datang kembali. Ah~ masa kecil yang indah.

Satu hal yang membuat pria muda bersurai merah itu terganggu adalah pria muda di sampingnya. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak suka dengan ketenangan yang di miliki olehnya. Gaara merasa kalau orang di sampingnya itu akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto dan ia tidak suka itu.

**...**

**...**

Makan siang hari itu mereka habiskan dengan tenang. Namun tidak begitu benar juga, jika orang tua Naruto dan pria muda berambut merah yang kita kenal bernama Gaara, sedang memperhatikan interaksi antara Naruto dan Sasuke. ketiga orang itu berpikir, Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sudah puluhan tahun menikah. Naruto bahkan tahu, saat Sasuke ingin menambah lauk atau air minum, tanpa Sasuke harus mengatakannya pada Naruto.

Minato, ayah Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam. lalu, jangan lupakan kepala pirang yang ia turunkan pada Naruto, pun sudah di penuhi dengan berbagai macam prasangka dan kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal, sampai dengan yang paling absurd selima negara besar. Seperti, putrinya mengetahui apa yang anak muda brengsek itu inginkan, di sebabkan oleh putrinya memiliki semacam ilmu pembaca pikiran yang putrinya dapatkan dari nenek moyang mereka yang konon kabarnya seorang ninja yang hebat.

Ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina, melihat interaksi kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tersenyum simpul. Mengatakan dalam benaknya, kalau putri satu-satunya sudah dewasa dan telah siap untuk menikah. Wanita berambut merah itu, bahkan sudah membayangkan cucu seperti apa yang akan ia dapatkan kelak, jika gen putrinya bergabung dengan gen anak muda tampan dengan wajah yang terkesan datar itu. pasti hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan. Kushina bernar-benar tidak sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba. Wanita paruh baya dengan wajah bulat yang ia turunkan pada Naruto tersebut, bahkan berdoa agar putrinya segera hamil. Pikiran itu datang di sebabkan dirinya yang seorang ibu. Di tambah lagi dengan putrinya yang selama ini tidak pernah membicarakan tentang teman kencannya, apa lagi membawa pulang seorang pria, kini di suatu pagi datang bersama seorang pria dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Itu menandakan kalau hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh. Yang Naruto dan Sasuke butuhkan sekarang hanya seorang pendeta. Dan semuanya akan sah di mata hukum dan agama.

Sedangkan Gaara merasa sedang berada di makan siang sebuah keluarga yang terlihat harmonis dan bahagia. Dan ia hanyalah orang asing yang mampir. Tak di anggap sama sekali. Meskipun orang tua Naruto tidak terlalu mengabaikannya, namun yang ia butuhkan adalah perhatian Naruto padanya. Teman masa kecil itu bahkan tidak meliriknya; mengalihkan pandangannya saat mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Gaara berpikir, apa Naruto sebegitu membencinya? Namun semua sangat telihat wajar, jika mengingat apa yang dirinya perbuat di masa lalu. Siapa pun pasti akan mencemohnya. Tetapi, ia bisa apa saat itu? Jadi, kambing hitamkan saja keadaan waktu itu, yang memaksanya berlaku layaknya brengsek.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, memecahkan keheningan makan siang mereka dan pikiran ketiga orang yang telah memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke, di sertai membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet makan.

"Tetapi brokolinya belum kau habiskan"

"Aku tidak menyukainya" Bisik Sasuke datar.

"Hei!" Serunya, sambil memukul meja makan. Mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di meja tersebut. Termaksud Sasuke dan Gaara. Namun kedua pria muda itu mampu menyembunyikannya dengan baik di balik wajah mereka yang terkesan datar. "Kau bukan bocah yang suka memilih-milih makanan, cepat habiskan." Lanjutnya dengan nada perintah.

"Aku tidak mau, dobe!" Desis Sasuke di dekat Naruto.

"Sasuke—"

"Naruto, kalau Sasuke-san tidak mau, jangan di paksa." Potong Kushina dengan nada ramah.

"Tidak Bu, Sasuke harus menghabiskannya. Kalau tidak, dia seperti tidak menghargai masakan yang Ibu buat untuk kami" Serunya sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, masih tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Seakan-akan menghiraukan semua perkataan berapi-api Naruto tentangnya. "Apa aku perlu menyuapimu, agar kau mau menghabisakannya, Sasuke?!"

"Naru-tan~"

"Iya Ayah, Kenapa?" Mengalihkan perhatian pada Minato.

"Ayah juga ingin di suapi oleh Naru-tan"

Dan sebuah sendok melayang dengan cepat ke arah kepala pirang Minato. Meninggalkan sedikit benjol di sana.

Kushina yang berada di samping kanannya tersenyum ramah dengan aura seram di belakangnya.

"Habiskan" Pinta Naruto. "Dan aku janji, akan membuatkanmu sup tomat kesukaanmu itu."

"Deal"

_Sudah cukup!_

"Ehm, Paman, Bibi, dan Naruto juga. Saya harus pergi."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ibu Naruto. "Kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Gaara."

"Ada yang harus saya lakukan, Bi" Katanya dengan nada menyesal. "Terima kasih atas makanannya. Saya permisi"

"Ah, biar Bibi antar." Kata Kushina. Lalu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak usah Bi, saya bisa sendiri. Bibi Kushina, lanjutkan saja makan siangnya."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya."

Gaara membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Mata beriris biru itu memandang kepergian Gaara dengan tatapan sendu. Dan pria muda di sampingnya tidak melewatkan sedetikpun pemandangan itu.

**...**

**...**

Senja sudah turun saat ia dan Naruto meninggalkan kediaman rumah orang tua Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar menikmati setiap waktu yang ia habiskan bersama keluarga _fuck budd_y-nya tersebut. Ibu Naruto yang ramah, namun terkesan galak di waktu yang sama. Wanita itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Berbeda sekali dengan ibunya yang setiap waktu berwajah murung dan selalu memaksakan senyumnya jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ayah Naruto yang terkesan galak pada pria manapun yang ia rasa akan merebut Naruto darinya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke dapat melihatn tatapan sayang pria paruh baya itu kepada Naruto. Ia benar-benar sangat menyanyangi anaknya. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang selalu memberinya tatapan dingin dan tak pernah memujinya apalagi mengelus kepalanya dengan bangga. Ayahnya sama halnya dengan robot. Karna hanya robot yang tak memiliki hati.

Perjalanan pulang, mereka isi dengan kehiningan. Di mana Naruto terus saja terdiam sambil melemparkan pandangannya keluar kaca jendela mobil. Ia terkesan membangun jarak dan tidak ingin di ganggu. Hanya saja, Sasuke sungguh tidak menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini. Naruto yang berisik memang mengganggu dan menyebalkan. Namun Naruto yang bersikap diam sepanjang waktu lebih mengganggu dan menyebalkan dari apapun. Lagi pula ada apa dengan Naruto dan pria merah bertatto itu? dan kenapa juga ia yang selalu apatis ini tiba-tiba sangat tertarik dengan masalah mereka berdua? Sungguh Sasuke tidak mengerti.

_Hn, mungkin mencoba bertanya tidak apa-apa._

"Naruto"

"Hm"

"Apa kau dan pria merah itu pernah berkencan atau sesuatu yang rumit?" Tanyanya sambil melirik wanita pirang di sampingnya.

"Tidak seperti itu."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian di masa lalu?"

"Tsk, bukan urusanmu Uchiha." Katanya tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada roda kemudi.

_Sialan!_

"Setidaknya, kau tidak menjadikanku tameng atas dirimu dan pria merah itu." Katanya dengan nada datar.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan tersebut, langsung berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau merasa di manfaatkan olehku? Hanya karna aku tidak bersedia menjawab pertanyaanmu, begitu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Karna kau selalu saja terlihat sangat rapuh jika pria itu berada tepat di dekatmu. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Ck, bodoh sekali." Cibir Sasuke dengan nada menyebalkan yang ia punya.

"Tentu saja salah, kau mencoba melanggar isi perjanjian kita!" Seru Naruto. "Tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi salah satu pihak. Itu isi salah satu perjanjiannya, jika kau lupa." Tertawa yang lebih terdengar seperti dengusan. "Kau sendiri 'kan yang mengatakannya, dengan wajah pongah dan menyebalkanmu itu. di pagi hari setelah kita tidak sengaja melakukannya pertama kali. Apa sekarang kau mulai terserang _alzheimer_, brengsek?!"

_**Drrrttt...drrttt...drttttt...**_

"What?!" Teriak Naruto saat mengangkat teleponnya. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk melihat nama yang tertera di layar telpon genggam pintarnya. "Ah, ternyata kau. Ada apa?" Yang kini dengan nada sedikit lunak. "Baiklah, di mana? Um, aku akan segera melewatinya. Tunggu aku di situ saja. Kebetulan, aku sudah muak berada di sini. Ya, sampai jumpa"

"Dari siapa?"

"Gaara"

"Apa kali ini, hn?"

"Bukan urusanmu, brengsek!" Ketusnya.

"Mengajak untuk mengenang masa lalu? Atau mengajak berkencan kembali, dan setelah itu berakhir di sebuah hotel?" Katanya dengan sarkastik.

"Turunkan aku di sini." Desisnya.

"Kenapa? Kita masih jauh dengan apartemenmu"

"Aku bilang turun, di sini."

"Tapi di daerah ini jarang ada kendaraan yang melintas, Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa. Gaara sudah menungguku. Ah, itu mobilnya." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir di bahu jalan tidak jauh di depan mereka.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Lantas menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil milik Gaara.

"Buka pintunya, Sasuke." Perintahnya sesaat ia akan turun dari mobil yang ternyata pintunya di kunci.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja. Kau membuatku muak dengan segala kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu."

"Kalau aku berkata jangan pergi, apa kau akan tetap memilih tinggal di sini, bersamaku?"

"Aku memilih pergi. Lagi pula kita berdua hanya orang asing yang terlibat sebuah hubungan konyol yang di dasari perjanjian yang penuh omong kosong. Jadi aku akan pergi. Cepat buka pintunya." Kata Naruto sarat akan perintah.

"Jangan pergi." Katanya dengan suara berat. Lantas menelan ludah. " Aku membutuhkan, Naruto."

"Sasuke, kau tahu. Semakin hari, aku melihatmu semakin kehilangan dirimu sendiri. kau semakin aneh. Cepat buka pintunya!"

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Mungkin setelah ini, kau tidak akan melihatku lagi. Pergilah." Katanya kemudian membuka kunci pintu mobilnya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, sesaat merasakan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Hanya saja wanita pirang itu mengabaikannya. Emosinya benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya berpikiran jernih. Meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya yang menatap punggunya menjauh dengan tatapan kosong.

Kemudian mobil Sasuke, melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Termaksud wanita pirang yang tidak ia sadari telah masuk perlahan di sudut terdalam hatinya yang hampir tak merasa.

**...**

**...**

"Ah, Ototou. Selamat datang." Sambut Itachi dengan senyum lebar.

"Jangan mengangguku!" Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan dan dingin.

Itachi lantas mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai gestur menyerah. Karna ia merasa kalau mood adiknya itu sungguh sangat buruk di antara yang terburuk. Sepertinya Sasuke memang benr-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri kali ini.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Sama seperti sangat ia menutup pintu mobil di basemant tadi, dan saat membuka pintu apartemennya. Di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke melemparkan bed cover miliknya yang terpasang dengan rapi di atas tempat tidur. Membuatnya teronggok begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Sasuke juga melemparkan semua barang-barang yang dapat di jangkaunya sambil berteriak mengeluarkan emosinya yang sedari tadi ia coba tidak keluarkan. Setelah lelah menghancurkan barang-barang dan berteriak, Sasuke merosot jatuh di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Ia memijit kepalanya, dan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi apa dirinya? Kenapa hanya karna hal seperti tadi dapat membuatnya kehilangan kendali? Sasuke benar-benar tidak ada maksud untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat memojokan Naruto. Hanya saja, sasuke sangat kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Naruto. Apa dirinya terlihat seperti pria yang suka menggunjing? Hingga Naruto tidak ingin berbagi dengannya? Dirinya tahu dan ingat betul dengan perjanjian yang mereka sepakati. Tetapi mengiangat semua yang telah mereka lakukan, apa Naruto segitu sulitnya percaya dengannya? Sasuke bahkan mulai belajar mempercayai wanita itu. tapi jika kejadiannya seperti tadi dan rasanya semenyebalkan ini, harusnya dari awal Sasuke tidak usah belajar untuk mempercayai lagi. Harusnya ia tidak usah membuat hal konyol semacam itu dengan Naruto. Rasanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin memukul seseorang. Di tambah pria bernama Gaara itu, apa yang membuatnya istimewa hingga Naruto memilih meninggalkannya untuk pergi dengan pria itu? memikirkannya saja sasuke kesal bukan main. Belum lagi jika mereka benar-benar berakhir di sebuah hotel, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghancurkan semuanya sekarang. Jika pikirannya ini benar terjadi.

_Tsk, kenapa jadi serumit ini?_

**...**

**...**

Gaara mengajak Naruto mengunjungi sekolah mereka dulu. Awalnya Naruto menolak, apalagi hari sudah malam. Yang tentu saja membuat sekolah mereka tutup. Tetapi kata Gaara di situlah letak istimewanya. Ketegangannya lebih terasa dan sama dengan suasana uji nyali yang sering mereka lakukan waktu mereka di kelas junior. Mereka memanjat gerbang sekolah, sama seperti dulu ketika mereka berdua dan kadang bertiga dengan Shikamaru jika terlambat datang kesekolah karna bangun kesiangan. Terkadang Iruka sensei akan memergoki mereka. Dan kalau sudah seperti itu, mereka akan di hukum membersihkan kolam renang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Gaara dan Naruto menyusuri setiap jengkal bangunan sekolah mereka, di sertai dengan mengenang kejadian-kejadian seru dan lucu yang pernah mereka lalui saat bersekolah di sini. Tidak jarang Naruto melompat mendekat memeluk Gaara jika mendengar bunyi aneh di kegelapan. Wajar saja, Naruto sangat takut akan hantu. Wanita pirang itu tidak akan berkompromi jika sudah menyangkut hal gaib seperti itu. Gaara yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sambil menepuk puncak kepala wanita pirang di sampingnya. Walaupun waktu berlalu dan mereka semakin dewasa, Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Ia masih sama dengan gadis kecil yang ia temui pertama kali di taman komplek perumahan mereka, mengajaknya bermain bersama saat anak-anak yang lain tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Siapa di sana?" Tanya sebuah suara di kegelapan dengan cahaya senter mengarah pada wajah Gaara dan Naruto. "Pencuri!" Teriaknya.

Mereka yang mendengar itu, kemudian refleks berlari. Namun bukannya takut atau apapun, Gaara dan Naruto malah tertawa. Naruto bahkan berteriak dengan lantang menantang penjaga sekolah yang mengejar mereka. Hingga mereka tiba di ujung sebuah koridor buntu. Naruto langsung panik, ia sudah tidak bisa tertawa lagi dan napasnya hampir habis. Di sisi lain Gaara menngedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk mencari persembunyian. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah pintu dan menarik Naruto untuk masuk kedalam.

Sang penjaga sekolah akhirnya sampai juga di ujung koridor tadi, dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Hingga ia melihat sebuah pintu, dan berpikir penyusup tadi pasti masuk kedalam. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sang penjaga sekolah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut hanya untuk mendapatkan kalau ruangan itu kosong. Setelah memeriksa dengan cara menyinari semuanya dengan cahaya senter miliknya tapi tidak menemukan apapun di ruangan tersebut, Sang penjaga sekolah pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. untuk mencari dua orang penyusup di tempat lain.

Di sisi lain, Gaara dan Naruto bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang berada di ruangan tadi. Untung saja Sang penjaga sekolah tidak sampai memeriksa lemari itu juga. Kalau tidak mereka pasti akan di temukan dan berakhir di pos polisi terdekat. Naruto akhirnya bisa bernapas setelah menahan napasnya saat mendengar Sang penjaga sekolah membuka ruangan di mana lemari tempat persembunyian mereka berada. Naruto bersandar di sisi belakang dalam lemari, di mana Gaara berdiri di hadapannya. Maklum saja, karna lemari itu hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Tetapi tidak jadi masalah jika di isi oleh dua orang yang salah satunya bertubuh mungil macam Naruto.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, Naruto bahkan dapat mendengar bunyi jantung Gaara yang memukul-mukul rongga dadanya. Membuat pipi kecoklatan itu memanas tanpa di minta. Gaara sendiri melihat wanita pirang di hadapannya dengan diam. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu pikiran macam apa yang berkecamuk di kepala merahnya.

"Naruto" Panggil Gaara dengan suara rendah.

"Hm?" Gumam Naruto sambil mendongkakan wajahnya ke arah pria muda hadapannya.

Tatapan mereka lalu bertemu. Hijau yang identik dengan alam dan lingkungan; kesejukan, keselarasan, dan kebijaksanaan. Namun tidak bisa di pungkiri ada kecemburuan di sana. Dan biru yang identik dengan langit yang jernih dan tenang, dan ketenangan merupakan refleksi dari sebuah kebenaran. Akan tetapi siapapun tahu kalau warna biru juga identik dengan kesedihan.

Terbuai oleh tatapan mata yang membius, kepala merah itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala pirang di depannya. Awalnya Naruto menyangka Gaara akan menciumnya, maka ia pun bersiap untuk menghindar sebisa mungkin, sambil menutup matanya. Tetapi yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah dahi yang menempel pada dahinya, lalu tangan besar Gaara yang mengenggam tangan terbungkus kulit kecoklatan miliknya. Lama seperi itu, hingga Gaara menjauhkan dirinya dan mengajak Naruto untuk keluar.

Gaara dan Naruto keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan cara mengendap-ngendap. Lebih hati-hati dari sebelumnya. hingga mereka tiba di dekat mobil Gaara dan masuk kedalam dengan masing-masing dari mereka berdua yang tak mengeluarkan kata sepatah kata pun. Terus begitu hingga mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal.

"Naruto, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ketahui darimu." Kata Gaara sesaat mereka telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal.

"Katakan saja."

Hening sebentar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak kita?"

Dan Naruto merasakan kakinya tak lagi menginjak bumi. Ia seperti terhempas kembali ke masa lalu. Masa di mana segalanya di mulai. Masa di mana dirinya ingin mati saja waktu itu. masa di mana Gaara melupakan janjinya dan meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, di bawah guyuran salju bulan desember.

—**TBC—**

**A/N: Terima kasih buat semua yang udah favorit, follow dan review. Silent reader juga dan Khusus untuk ****Mao-tachi****, makasih atas review panjang dan masukannya di sana sini. Saya benar-benar merasa terbantu. Dan terakhir, kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Salam,**

**Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:****Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenagkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi benarkah sesederhana itu?**

**Disclaimers:****Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

**Rate:****M **

**Pairing:****SasuFemNaru**

**Gendre:****Friendship, romance, humor, drama and hurt/cumfort**

**Warning:****Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**A/N: Khusus untuk chap ini moment GaaNaru bertebaran di mana-mana seperti virus flu saat pancaroba tiba. Jadi, kuatkan mental kalian saudara-saudaraku. Selamat ngemaso! **

**.**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**.**

"Bu, di mana mantel kesayanganku?" Teriak gadis itu dari atas tangga lantai dua.

Dia adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, remaja tanggung yang berusia 15 tahun. Ia ceria dan dapat di andalkan, semua orang menyukainya.

"Mantel yang mana? Kau mempunyai banyak mantel kesayangan."

"Mantel berwarna jingga, hadiah natal tahun lalu dari ayah."

"Ah, mantel yang itu. Ibu meletakannya di dalam lemari pakaianmu." Teriak wanita cantik bersurai merah dari arah dapur.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Naru-tan sepagi ini?" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang wanita tadi.

"Dia sedang mencari mantel berwarna jingga, hadiah darimu." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatan memasak yang ia lakukan.

"Memangnya Naru-tan akan keluar?" Tanyanya lagi, sambil mendudukan bokongnya di kursi yang biasa ia duduki sambil membuka koran pagi.

"Um, Naruto ada kegiatan klub. Jadi mereka akan pergi kegunung akhir pekan ini" Lantas meletakan sebuah omelet di depan pria bersurai pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Naru-tan tidak bilang apa-apa padaku, Kushina?"

"Mungkin dia lupa" Kata Kushina asal.

"Apa Naru-tan, masih marah padaku akibat kejadian dua hari yang lalu?"

Kushina menjawabnya dengan indikan bahu, tidak peduli.

"Ibu, aku tidak mendapatkannya" Sahut tiba-tiba seorang gadis muda dengan rambut pirang yang kini di ikat ponytail. Sambil meniup poni rambutnya seakan kesal.

"Selamat pagi Naru-tan" Kata pria tadi, pelan.

"Hmp!" Dengusnya dengan membuang muka, tidak lupa tangan di lipat di depan dada. "Jangan berbicara padaku, aku masih marah dengan Ayah" Ucapnya

"Begitu" Jawab Laki-laki pirang tadi, dengan meringis.

Dua hari yang lalu, Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang keluar untuk pergi bersama. Semacam acara untuk para gadis; pergi ke mall, mengunjungi cafe butler, dan semua kegiatan yang biasa gadis normal lakukan bersama komplotannya. Hingga saat salah satu teman Naruto menjerit, kala ia baru saja dari toilet. Teman Naruto mengatakan, ada seorang pria mesum yang mengikuti mereka. Naruto yang memiliki rasa keadilan yang besar dalam dirinya, lantas tidak bisa begitu saja menerima hal semacam itu. Jadi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, gadis muda itu mendatangi tempat yang temannya tunjukan sebagai lokasi pria mesum tadi.

Benar yang temannya katakan, seorang pria memang sedang berdiri di sana, sambil mengawasi mereka. Naruto dengan kesal menepuk bahu pria mesum itu, saat berbalik, Naruto langsung menghadiahinya dengan tendangan mematikan miliknya, hasil lahitan dari dojo sejak usia tujuh tahun. Dalam hati Naruto berterima kasih kepada ayah dan kakek mesum pemilik dojo.

Pria mesum tadi lantas jatuh terhempas di lantai, membuat semua orang yang ada di taman bermain menolehkan kepala mereka, ingin tahu. Naruto tidak berhenti di situ, ia juga lantas mendekati pria mesum tersebut dan berniat untuk mengetahui seperti apa wajahnya. Di sebabkan wajah itu di tutupi oleh topeng berbentuk rubah yang lucu. Maka dengan sekali hentak, topeng di wajah pria mesum itu pun terlepas, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi batu dan retak saat itu juga. Pria mesum itu ternyata adalah ayahnya sendiri, yang mengaku khawatir pada Naruto. Di karenakan saat akan keluar, Naruto berkata kalau ia akan pergi kencan. Saat itu, Naruto benar-benar malu kepada teman-temannya yang datang menyusulnya tidak lama kemudian. Meskipun teman-temannya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian saat itu, tetapi Naruto tetap saja merasa tidak enak dan kesal setengah mati pada ayahnya. Bagi Naruto, ayahnya benar-benar sungguh sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Menghela napas "Baiklah, Ibu akan mencarikannya untukmu" Lantas berlalu dari dapur. Meninggalkan anak dan suaminya yang sedang dalam masa perang dingin.

Hening.

Naruto asik dengan kegiatan memelintir surai pirangnya, sambil mengedarkan pandangan matanya di sekeliling dapur.

Minato, nama laki-laki pirang tadi, kini tampak sibuk mengaduk-aduk kopi miliknya, yang mulai mendingin. Sesekali melirik dengan takut-takut ke arah putri semata wayangnya.

Ting Tong...

Suara bel terdengar, membuat ayah dan anak itu terkesiap. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu depan mereka. meninggalkan Minato yang menghela napas panjang di belakangnya.

**...**

**...**

"Gaara, Shikamaru juga" Serunya, pada dua orang pemuda dengan penampilan yang berbeda satu sama lain.

"Yo!" Sapa pemuda dengan gaya rambut para musisi reggae, mengikat rambutnya tinggi hingga membentuk layaknya buah nanas.

Sedangkan pemuda bersurai merah membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, membuat gadis itu sedikit merona.

"Ayo masuklah" Ucapnya sambil melebarkan pintu rumah miliknya. "Kalian sudah sarapan?"

"Aku tidak sempat" Menguap sebentar, "Gaara terlalu pagi membangunkanku. Ck, merepotkan" Kemudian kembali menguap.

Shikamaru kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu kedalam rumah, Naruto dan Gaara masih bisa mendengar salam Shikamaru dan sapaan dari ibu Naruto untuk menyambut teman pemalas namun jenius mereka.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat izin ayahmu?" Tanya Gaara.

Mengangguk "Hm, tentu saja. Aku akan tetap pergi meskipun Ayah melarangku. Ini demi kemajuan klub kita!" Katanya dengan bersemangat.

"Nona manager klub yang baik" Kata Gaara di sertai menepuk puncak kepala gadis di hadapannya. Pemuda merah itu melakukannya dengan tersenyum.

"Mou, Gaara. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu lagi, aku sudah besar" Ujarnya kesal sambil membuang muka. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang kini ternodai rona merah di sana.

"Bagiku, kau tetaplah gadis kecil yang aku temui pertama kali di taman komplek rumah kita" Lantas masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Naruto dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajah kecoklatan itu.

_Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku seperti itu? Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang gadis remaja, bukan yang lain._

**...**

**...**

Ruangan itu di cat dengan warna pastel, tempat tidur berada tepat di samping jendela, dan di sisi yang satunya terdapat meja nakas di sana dengan lampu tidur berbentuk unik di atasnya. Sebuah meja belajar dekat lemari dengan beberapa buku berjejer di sana, ada juga bingkai foto bergambar keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki; di potret itu mereka semua tersenyum lebar, nampak bahagia. Di sebelah bingkai foto tadi, masih ada bingkai foto dengan potret seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah bersama beberapa teman mereka, anak laki-laki tadi tersenyum kecil kearah kamera, dan seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang juga tersenyum namun lebar sambil merangkul pundak anak laki-laki bersurai merah tadi.

"Tidak ada yang kau lupakan 'kan, Naruto?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah, Kushina.

Nampak berpikir sambil mengamati barang-barang yang teronggok di atas tempat tidur dengan sebuah ransel berwarna kuning pastel. "Aku rasa, tidak ada Bu." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Gaara dan Shikamaru sudah lama menungguimu" Ajaknya sambil membelai surai pirang panjang putrinya yang di tanggapi anggukan singkat oleh Naruto.

Saat mereka akan tiba di ruang tengah, samar-samar Naruto mendengar pertanyaan bernada protektif milik ayahnya, seperti;

"Apa Ino tidak ikut?" Tanya Minato, ayah Naruto.

"Tidak paman, Ino tidak masuk klub yang sama dengan kami." Jawab remaja bersurai merah, Gaara.

"Berarti, Naru-tan hanya sendiri di sana" Gumamnya, yang masih bisa di tangkap oleh telinga Gaara.

"Kami akan menjaganya, untuk paman" Yang mendapat cibiran dari Minato.

"Naru-tan, apa sudah akan pergi?" Tanya Minato saat melihat putrinya menuruni tangga dengan Kushina di belakangnya, yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai satu rumah mereka.

"Hm" Ujar Naruto singkat.

Gaara lantas membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur saat mereka selesai sarapan bersama keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki. Shikamaru lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang seperti merepotkan dan sebagainya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto, yang membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ayah ibu, aku pergi" Pamitnya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Kushina tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala putrinya, sedangkan Minato mulai meracau tentang banyak hal yang boleh, dan tidak boleh Naruto lakukan selama menjalani kegiatan klubnya. Minato juga berpesan agar Naruto jangan terlalu mempercayai Gaara dan Shikamaru. Ayah protektif itu juga memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, hingga Naruto sesak

"Naru-tan jangan biarkan mereka mendekatimu, sering-seringlah menelepon ayah, dan jangan lupakan ayah" Ucapnya dengan nada sangat berlebihan.

Kushina melihat itu dengan putaran bola mata, Gaara yang tersenyum kecil, dan Shikamaru yang menguap. Lagi.

"Oh, ayolah Minato. Naruto hanya pergi selama dua hari satu malam, dan juga tidak sampai meninggalkan Konoha" Kata Kushina, jengah melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Tapi..."

"A—ayah, aku tidak bisa bernapas" Sahut Naruto dengan suara yang teredam oleh pelukan erat ayahnya.

"Paman bibi, kami pergi" Pamit Gaara dengan sopan, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya ikut membungkuk di samping Gaara.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah" Ucap Kushina lembut.

Tiga remaja itu pun meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze Uzumaki dengan di iringi lambaian tangan semangat Ibu Naruto, dan tangisan lebay Minato.

"Naru-tan, telepon ayah jika kau sudah sampai" Teriaknya.

**...**

**...**

"Namikaze, apa semuanya sudah datang?" Tanya guru pembimbing sekaligus pelatih klub basket meraka.

"Iya sensei, semuanya sudah datang"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu beritahu mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Kita akan berangkat sekarang"

Naruto kemudian mengangguk, dan menghampiri beberapa remaja laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul sambil bersenda gurau dengan satu sama lain.

"Perhatian semuanya" Serunya keras pada kumpulan remaja laki-laki tadi. "Kalian semua bersiap-siaplah, sensei bilang, kita kan berangkat sekarang"

Naruto adalah manager dari klub basket sekolah mereka. Kegiatan klub ini bertujuan untuk meningkatkan stamina para anggota klub, agar penampilan mereka saat bertanding nanti dapat bertahan lama, dan sebagai pelantikan resmi anggota baru mereka. Mereka memilih berlatih di gunung Hokage, yang terkenal dengan medannya yang lumayan berat untuk anak kelas junior seperti mereka. Berhubung ini adalah pertengahan bulan november, dan cuaca juga semakin dingin, mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah penginapan sederhana dengan permandian air panas sebagai salah satu fasilitasnya.

Mereka sampai di penginapan dua jam kemudian, dengan sangat gaduh. Kelompok remaja yang sebagian besar adalah laki-laki, mulai menuruni bus yang mereka tumpangi menuju tempat tujuan mereka, tak terkecuali dengan Naruto. Gadis remaja bersurai pirang itu pun juga mulai menuruni bus, namun ketika ia belum terlalu jauh dari bus tersebut, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naruto"

Tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggilnya tadi. "Gaara, ada apa?"

Remaja bersurai merah itu tidak menjawab, namun langsung mengalungkan sebuah syal berwarna merah kepada Naruto.

"Eh?" Katanya terkesiap dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Cuaca di sini sudah sangat dingin, aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit" Jawabnya dengan suara yang terkesan datar, "Lagi pula, aku tidak mau paman Minato menembakku dan Shikamaru karna sudah membiarkanmu sakit" Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum kecil. "Selesai"

"Terima kasih" Kata Naruto pelan, sambil menyembunyikan wajah merah miliknya di balik syal yang juga berwarna merah milik Gaara.

Gaara membalas ucapan terima kasih Naruto dengan menepuk puncak kepala gadis pirang di hadapanya, kemudian berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan gemuruh di dalam dadanya yang kali ini terasa menyenangkan, dan hangat.

"Memang sulit, jika tidak jatuh cinta padanya" Gumamnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka tidak menyadari, kalau seseorang memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan tatapan matanya yang selalu terlihat malas dan mengantuk itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang bodoh di antara mereka. Ck, dasar merepotkan" Ujarnya, lantas berlalu dari sana dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku depan celana panjang yang sosok itu kenakan.

**...**

**...**

Naruto baru selesai berendam, ketika dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menutup kepalanya dengan kain hitam dan menyeretnya entah kemana. Dirinya tidak bisa melawan, karna sepertinya orang itu sangat mengetahui kelemahannya, Ia ingin berteriak namun orang itu mengancamnya dengan sesuatu di pinggangnya yang terasa seperti pisau. Jadi ia dengan perasaan panik, Naruto menuruti saja dirinya ingin di bawah kemana.

Hingga ia merasa di masukan kedalam ruangan yang pintunya mengeluarkan suara agak berisik ketika di buka. Sampai di sana, setengah kain hitam tadi, di naikan setengah, sampai di sekitar hidungnya, yang menyebabkan dirinya tetap tidak bisa melihat siapa yang sedang menyekapnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Namun orang itu tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Orang itu lalu membekap mulutnya dengan plester, kemudian setelah itu, kembali menutupi semua wajah Naruto dengan kain hitam tadi.

Yang terdengar setelahnya adalah suara pintu yang kembali di tutup, dan keheningan yang mengundang banyak tanya di kepala pirang miliknya.

**...**

**...**

Matahari telah lama meninggalkan tahtanya di hamparan lazuardi. Bulan naik menggantikan posisinya di puncak langit, dengan cahaya yang bersinar pucat, kesepian. Para anggota klub basket sekolah tersebut sudah menyelesaikan menu latihan mereka untuk hari ini, tubuh mereka serasa remuk redam. Namun tak ada kata lelah yang di pancarkan oleh sinar mata penuh semangat di usia mereka yang memang masih tergolong sangat muda. Bukannya istrahat untuk menyiapkan diri untuk besok, para remaja laki-laki yang kelebihan semangat itu, malah asik mengobrol dengan satu sama lain. Menghiraukan ceramah dan nasehat panjang pelatih mereka, yang kini sudah tertidur pulas di kamar penginapannya sendiri.

Brak!

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut lantas menolehkan kepala berbagai warna mereka ke pintu shoji yang di buka dengan keras oleh salah satu dari mereka. Wajah remaja laki-laki itu terlihat pucat, dan panik.

"Gaara senpai!" Panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar,

"Ka—kami...Naruto senpai, bangunan tua yang kita lihat tadi sore. Bagaimana cara mengatakanya?" Katanya panik sambil menggaruk rambut coklat miliknya dengan gusar, "Kau saja yang katakan" Lanjutnya, menyuruh teman raksasanya untuk menggantikannya berbicara.

Gaara dan remaja laki-laki lain yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut mendengarnya dengan dahi berkerut dalam, tidak mengerti.

"Kami melihat Naruto di bawa oleh orang asing ke gudang tua yang ada di belakang penginapan" Kata remaja laki-laki yang berbadan kekar dan tinggi dengan tenang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, setelah remaja laki-laki tadi mengabarkan berita tersebut. Terlihat sesosok bayangan hitam melesat dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Gaara berlari, layakanya di kejar oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tidak di pedulikannya, teriakan Shikamaru yang memanggilnya dengan suara keras, yang dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Naruto, dan bagaimana keadaannya. Jujur, dirinya sangat takut dan panik, dan Gaara memohon kepada siapapun yang berada di atas sana, semoga Narutonya baik-baik saja.

Gaara sampai di tempat yang dua orang anggota klubnya maksud; sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai, terletak di tidak jauh di belakang penginapan tempat mereka menginap. Suasana di sana terlihat suram dengan cahaya minim, yang tidak membuatnya terlihat lebih baik. Gaara lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah pintu gudang, dan mendapati gudang tersebut tidak tekunci. Ia lantas membuka sedikit pintu besi tersebut untuk ukuran dirinya bisa masuk, membuat suara berisik di sekitar. Namun saat ia sudah masuk kedalam, pintu gudang tersebut lantas tertutup dengan bunyi keras. Membuat Gaara kembali kearah pintu, akan tetapi pintu tersebut sudah tidak dapat di buka kembali.

"Hei, siapa di sana? Buka pintunya!" Teriaknya keras, sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu gudang itu.

"Ma—maaf senpai, kami hanya menjalankan tugas" Jawab suara dari luar yang terdengar tidak asing di telinga Gaara.

"Sialan! Cepat buka pintunya" Teriaknya lagi. tetapi tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar selanjutnya. Membuat Gaara menendang dengan sekuat tenaga pintu di hadapannya.

Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya, saat mendengar bunyi gerakan di belakangnya. Tersadar olah sesuatu Gaara pun mendekat ke asal suara tadi, dan menemukan seorang gadis pirang yang kepalanya tertutup kain hitam dengan hanya memakai kimono mandi yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Naruto" Katanya sesaat telah melepaskank kain hitam yang menutupi wajah Naruto, dan membuka plester berwarna hitam, yang membuatnya tadi tak bisa berbicara. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tannyanya khawatir sambil merapikan poni pirang gadis di depannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih" Jawabnya sambil berdiri, yang di bantu oleh Gaara.

"Tsk, sialan. Mereka mengerjai kita" Umpatnya di antara redup tempat mereka terjebak sekarang.

"Apa yang tadi menyekapku itu, juga anggota klub yang lain?"

"Tentu saja, aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka jika keluar dari sini" Ucap Gaara kesal.

"Ayo cari jalan keluar, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita keluar dari sini" Usul Naruto, yang mendapat anggukan kepala setuju dari Gaara.

Walau bagaimana pun Naruto tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat pengap seperti ini, apalagi dengan suasana gelap. Sungguh sangat menakutkan bagi Naruto, meskipun Gaara ada bersamanya. Namun tak ada yang akan menjamin kalau Gaara akan tetap ada di sana ketika ada hantu jahat yang menyerang mereka.

Mulai dari mencari cara membuka sang pintu gudang, yang hanya tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Lalu di lanjutkan dengan mencari suatu celah yang mungkin dapat membuat mereka keluar dari sana, yang juga tak membuahkan hasil. Memanjat ventilasi, yang ternyata sangat tidak muat dengan tubuh mereka. Semua cara dan tempat sudah mereka coba, namun sama halnya dengan yang tadi, semuanya sia-sia saja.

"Apa kau membawa ponsel?" Tanya Naruto sesaat mereka melemparkan diri duduk di lantai, menyerah pada keadaan.

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku meninggalkannya di penginapan, akibat ulah mereka yang mengatakan kalau kau di bawah oleh orang asing kesini"

"Benarkah mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Hn, bahkan wajah mereka sangat terlihat bersunguh-sungguh" Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Aku tidak tahu kalau anggota klub basket kita punya bakat akting sebesar itu" Lanjut Gaara dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tapi untuk apa mereka mengerjai kita sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto frustasi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

Gaara dan Naruto kemudian menghela napas secara bersamaan, merasa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang teman-teman mereka lakukan.

Hening.

Gaara dan Naruto sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Gaara terlihat tenang duduk di samping Naruto yang kini sibuk mengeratkan kimono mandinya. Di sebabkan merasakan atmosfir di dalam gudang semakin mendingin. Naruto menghela napasnya berkali-kali, sambil mengutuk anggota klub yang lain, tak terkecuali Shikamaru yang nampak tidak ada tanda-tanda datang untuk menolong dirinya dan Gaara. Dan tolong katakan juga pada jantung Naruto yang kini berdetak tidak karuan di sebabkan oleh sesuatu yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"!" Naruto terkesiap saat sebuah lengan merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan; mendekapnya dengan penuh kelembutan, memperlakukan dirinya bagai sebuah vas bunga mahal yang rapuh jika tak di pegang secara hati-hati. Naruto berdoa dalam hati, agar dadanya tidak meledak akan perlakuan orang di sampingnya.

"Aku memelukmu, karna melihatmu terihat kedinginan" Ucapnya, seakan tahu apa yang Naruto akan katakan padanya dengan gerakan kecil miliknya.

"Hm"

Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, hingga Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap orang yang kini telah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Gaara, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Katakan saja"

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanyanya dengan mata biru yang menatap lurus pada manik turquoise di hadapannya, yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Lama Naruto menunggu. Tapi Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun. Gaara hanya terus menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa terkesan datar itu. Naruto membuang wajahnya kesamping dan membuat jarak di antara mereka, merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak timbul di dasar dadanya. Rasanya sesak dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya"Katanya dengan susah payah, menjaga suaranya agar terdengar tidak bergetar.

Namun sekuat apapun Naruto menahan desakan yang ada di dalam mata birunya, sesuatu itu akhirnya keluar juga; merembes turun dari sudut kedua matanya,beranak pinak dan bermuara di dagunya. Ia terus mengusapnya sambil menangis dalam diam tanpa suara, tetapi air mata yang keluar lebih banyak dari apa yang dirinya bisa usap.

Gaara lantas menggeser posisinya, yang kini telah berada di hadapan Naruto yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lulutnya, dangan bahu yang bergetar. Gaara mengangkat wajah Naruto, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Remaja bersurai merah itu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto, mencoba untuk menghapus air mata itu. Akan tetapi Naruto menepis tangan miliknya.

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku, kumohon" Lirihnya di antara sesak yang ia rasakan, "Itu hanya akan membuatku, semakin menyukaimu. Sungguh amat sangat menyukaimu, tidakkah kau mengerti itu?"

"Naruto, aku—

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang gadis yang telah meranjak remaja seperti yang lain?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Gaara yang kini sedang berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kenapa menyukaimu bisa sampai sesakit ini?" Lanjutnya sambil membenamkan kembali wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Jangan menangis untukku, aku tidak pantas mendapatkanya darimu" Ucapnya sambil menatap sendu gadis di hadapannya yang kini terlihat rapuh.

"Aku tidak menangis untukmu, aku menangisi diriku sendiri, sialan"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dirimu berhenti menangis?" Tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarakan Gaara membuat Naruto mendongkakan wajah, kembali menatap sosok bersurai merah di hadapannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Jeda sebentar.

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu. Aku takut, jika suatu saat nanti aku akan berbalik menyakitimu dan kalau itu terjadi, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri"

"Bagaiman kau akan tahu, jika kau belum mencobanya?!" Tanyanya kesal.

Sebelum Gaara menjawab, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menciumnya. Singkat, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup menyampaikan semuanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Gaara" Bisiknya sambil menatap lekat turquoise, yang juga balik menatapnya, hidung mereka hampir saling bersentuhan.

Naruto melihat ada kilatan aneh di mata turquoise sosok di hadapannya, yang kini balik menciumnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Merengkuhnya dalam dekapan yang memabukan, membawanya merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam dirinya. Awalnya memang terasa canggung dan menyakitkan, di sebabkan itu adalah pengalaman pertama. Namun, suara erangan dan lenguhan yang tertahan tidak membuat mereka lepas dari hal semacam itu. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, tanpa sadar mereka telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang tak seharusnya di lakukan oleh dua orang remaja seperti mereka. Ingin menyesal, sudah terlambat.

Tetapi buat apa? Toh, mereka juga menikmatinya, dosa termanis itu.

**...**

**...**

Benda berbentuk lonjong dan pipih itu terjatuh dari telapak tangannya yang bergetar, membentur lantai putih bersih kamar mandi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia menjalani test tersebut, dan selalu menghasilkan hasil yang sama; dua garis merah menjelaskan semuanya. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, hamil di usianya yang masih tergolong sangat dini.

Awalnya Naruto merasa ia hanya tidak enak badan setelah dua minggu mereka kembali dari kegiatan klub mereka, yang meninggalkan kesan yang dalam bagi semua anggota klub basket, terutama dirinya dan Gaara. Apalagi setelah pulang dari sana, mereka mulai sibuk untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan yang semakin hari semakin dekat.

Hingga tiba hari di mana, tamu bulanannya tidak datang di waktu yang tepat. Naruto mulai panik saat itu, apalagi mengingat pelajaran science mereka yang membahas tentang sistem reproduksi dan sebagainya. Dengan menyamar, ia mendatangi sebuah apotik dan membeli beberapa testpack kehamilan di sana. Benar, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Dirinya hamil anak Gaara.

Esok harinya, Naruto datang kesekolah dengan amat pagi. Ia berada di gedung atap sekolah menunggu Gaara di sana. Naruto mendongkak ke arah langit, tak ada biru, yang ada hanya langit murung yang sewaktu-waktu menumpahkan butiran putih halus yang gampang menguap, salju. Lama ia di sana, sampai pintu atap gedung terbuka pelan, memperlihatkan sosok Gaara, sahabatnya atau kekasihnya? Entahlah Naruto tidak yakin. Hubungan mereka tetap sama seperti dulu, jauh sebelum insiden di gudang tua belakang penginapan. Dirinya dan Gaara bahkan tidak pernah membahas masalah itu. Sampai ia tahu, kalau ternyata dirinya hamil.

"Kau sudah lama?" Tanya Gaara berbasa basi.

"Hm'

"Harusnya kau memakai mantel yang lebih tebal di tengah cuaca seperti ini" Kata Gaara, sambil membuka jaket miliknya dan menyampirkannya di punggung Naruto. "Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

Naruto memainkan ujung jaket milik Gaara, dia sungguh sangat gugup sekarang. "A—aku hamil" Ucapnya dengan suara pelan, yang masih dapat di tangkap oleh telinga Gaara.

Gaara bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, mengejap-ngejapkan mata beriris hijau kebiruan miliknya. Masih terdiam, lurus memandang perut Naruto yang masih terlihat datar. Tidak lama kemudian Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh perut Naruto.

"Usianya sudah berapa minggu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Kurang lebih empat minggu"

Gaara langsung memeluk Naruto hingga sesak, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali pada gadis itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama" Jawabnya cepat penuh keyakinan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Besok, sepulang sekolah kita akan menghadap orang tuamu. Aku tidak akan peduli jika paman Minato akan melubangi kepalaku" Katanya sambil tersenyum di balik punggung Naruto.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan menikahiku?"

"Hn, tentu saja. mungkin sekarang aku belum bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Tetapi aku akan melakukannya dengan baik" Katanya lantas melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar itu merasakan rasa hangat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, hingga ke sel-sel terdalam yang membentuk dirinya. Awalnya Naruto pikir Gaara akan marah dan menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya itu, seperti serial drama yang biasa ibunya tonton. Namun semua prasangka itu sirna karna respon yang Gaara berikan padanya.

Hm, tidak apa-apa. Tak ada yang perlu di cemaskan, ada Gaara di sisinya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, selama ada Gaara bersamanya.

Namun terkadang, apa yang manusia rencanakan tidak berjalan dengan semestinya. Begitupun dengan rancangan 'hidup bahagia selamanya' milik Gaara dan Naruto.

**...**

**...**

Esok harinya, Naruto sangat bersemangat. Ada perasaan senang, namun juga ada perasaan takut menyusupi hatinya. Ia tetap bangun seperti biasanya, dan berangkat sekolah setelahnya—tidak ada keanehan dalam dirinya, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak curiga sama sekali. Bercanda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, dan menahan diri untuk tidak pergi berlari menemui Gaara di kelasnya. Karna mereka berjanji akan berjumpa saat jam sekolah usai, di gerbang sekolah.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, ketika teman-teman sekelasnya membuat suara gaduh sambil meneriakan kata "Salju". Gumpalan putih itu memenuhi langit di luar sana, membuat senyum kecil di sudut bibir sewarna cherry miliknya. Naruto berpikir, kalau anaknya adalah perempuan, ia akan memberikan nama Yuki untuknya, dan jika laki-laki, ia mungkin akan menyerahkan kepada Gaara, mengenai nama apa yang akan mereka berikan padanya. Memikirkannya saja, membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum kecil di tempatnya duduk.

Setangah jam yang lalu, sekolah mereka telah usai. Menyisakan sekelompok kecil siswa yang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah mereka. Naruto masih berdiri menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, berharap Gaara segera datang menemuinya. Tubuhnya telah mengigil, namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi, begitu pikirnya.

Hingga seseorang memayunginya dari terpaan salju yang kini telah sedikit menumpuk di bahu dan kepala pirangnya, ia ingin memekik senang tetapi di urungkannya, ketika mengetahui yang sedang memayunginya itu bukanlah orang yang dirinya tunggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah cuaca seperti ini, Naruto?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada malas.

"Ah, Shikamaru. Ternyata kau" Ucapnya pelan, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Apa kau tidak melihat, Gaara? Kalian sekelas" Tanyanya.

"Gaara? Dia tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, memangnya memberitahu apa?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Dia dan keluarganya akan pindah hari ini ke Suna, Bahkan Temari. Gaara memberitahukanku pagi—

Naruto merasakan dunianya berputar. Tidak, Shikamaru pasti mengerjainya. Gaara pasti berada di suatu tempat di sekolah, mengerjakan sesuatu. Serah terima pengurusan klub mereka misalnya.

"Kau bercanda 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan alis yang terangkat, tidak mengerti dengan reaksi yang temannya itu berikan. "Buat apa aku berbohong, tadi Gaara di jemput oleh orang tuanya. Wajahnya juga terlihat berbeda dari biasanya"

"Hei, Naruto kau mau kemana?" Teriak Shikamaru, saat Naruto langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Naruto, menghiraukan teriakan Shikamaru di belakangnya. Ia lantas menyetop sebuah taksi, dan mengatakan pada supirnya untuk ke bandara secepat yang supir itu bisa, Shikamaru juga ikut bersamanya setelah tadi berhasil menyusul langkahnya. Naruto duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Gaara pasti lupa dengan janjinya, maka dari itu ia harus menyusulnya ke bandara.

"Jam berapa pesawat mereka akan berangkat?" Tanyanya pada Shikamaru dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kita masih bisa menyusulnya"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus saja meracau tentang Gaara ini dan Gaara itu, Naruto nampak sangat gelisah, juga terpukul, yang Shikamaru dapat lihat dengan jelas di mata biru milik temannya itu.

Setelah tiba di bandara, Naruto langsung kembali melesat layaknya anak panah. Mencari-cari sosok bersurai merah di dalam gedung bandara yang luas. Ia mengedarkan mata keseluruh penjuru mata angin, kalau-kalau melihat sekelebat merah di sana. Namun sekuat apapun dia berlari dan mencari, hingga ia jatuh terjebab sekalipun dengan perut yang menyentuh lantai, Gaara tak datang padanya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shikamaru, setelah berhasil menyusul Naruto. dan mendapati temannya itu sedang jatuh terjebab dengan posisi telungkup.

Shikamaru lalu membantunya berdiri, ia dapat melihat wajah kecoklatan itu agak memucat, dengan ringisan yang menghiasi wajahnya, seperti menahan sakit. Namun temannya itu tidak berhenti, ia kembali berlari dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, menghiraukan tatapan semua orang padanya. Memanggil-manggil nama teman mereka yang satunya dengan nada putus asa. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya, akan tetapi ia hanya menyekanya. Lantas kembali berlari.

Naruto mendongkakan wajahnya ke arah elavator dengan dinding yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Di sanalah ia melihatnya, Gaara berdiri di sana bersama keluarganya. Lalu, pandangan mereka bertemu; Naruto tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya, kemudian memanggil sosok bersurai merah itu, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya punggung remaja laki-laki itu yang semakin menjauh. Gaara membalikan tubuhnya membelangi Naruto, saat gadis bersurai pirang itu memanggilnya. Naruto meneriakan nama Gaara dengan suara keras, sampai serak. Tetapi Gaara seakan menulikan telinganya.

Naruto meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Rasanya sangat sakit, dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar di antara kedua kakinya. Pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang oleh air mata,juga hal lain yang ia tidak tahu apa. Ia sepintas bisa melihat Shikamaru berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik, berteriak kepada kepada orang di sekitar mereka.

"Naruto, hey apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk wajah bergaris temannya, yang kini nampak mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kemudian, Shikamaru melihat warna merah merembes turun di kedua kaki Naruto, yang membuatnya semakin panik. Shikamaru, tahu hal seperti ini. Ia harus cepat jika dirinya mau Naruto tetap hidup, dan tidak kehilangan banyak darah.

"Tolong...temanku berdarah" Teriaknya bagai kesetanan, namun orang-orang hanya memandangi mereka sambil lalu. tanpa melakukan apapun.

Di saat Shikamaru dengan panik ingin membopong Naruto di kedua tangannya, seseorang datang kepada mereka, dan menawarkan bantuan. Shikamaru tidak pernah merasa bersyukur seperti hari itu. Dengan mengucapkan kata terima kasih berkali-kali, ia mengikuti sosok itu yang ternyata seorang dokter, sambil membopong Naruto di kedua tangannya yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Shikamaru juga bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan seragam sekolahnya yang kini di penuhi warna merah di sana.

**...**

**...**

Naruto bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang abstrak; berganti-ganti dengan gambar buram, layaknya film rusak, yang tak layak di tonton lagi. Ada warna-warna cerah, yang kemudian berganti warna kelabu, layaknya langit saat musim dingin, yang nampak selalu murung, dan terakhir adalah warna merah. Merah yang mebuatnya merasakan sesak, membuat dirinya bagai di belah oleh sesuatu. Lalu samar-samar dirinya mencium bau obat-oabatan yang tak di sukainya. Matanya masih berat ingin terbuka, namun bau obat-obatan tadi membuatnya mau tak mau membuka kelopak mata kecoklatan miliknya. Ia mengeyit saat melihat cahaya ruangan asing tempatnya berbaring, terlalu silau untuk matanya. Dirinya lantas, menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah tertidur di sofa panjang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia ingin memanggil temannya itu, namun tak ada yang keluar dari tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Dirinya lantas menggerakan tangannya, dan mendapati selang infus di sana.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

Shikamaru terusik saat mendengar suara kain yang bergesekan dengan seprei tempat tidur, mengusap matanya dan melihat Naruto telah siuman. Shikamaru, menolehkan pandangannya keluar, mendapati langit yang kini telah berwarna jingga yang di tertutupi sedikit oleh awan mendung. Salju, telah berhenti, rupanya.

"Kau sudah bangun" Shikamaru lantas mendekat kearah Naruto berbaring, dan membantunya untuk duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. Kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih" Ucapnya, masih dengan suara yang terdengar serak, "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyamankan diri di sandaran tempat tidur buatan Shikamaru dari dua buah bantal.

"Jam 5 sore, dan kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah menelpon bibi Kushina, mengatakan kalau kita ada kegiatan les tambahan"

Hening.

"A—aku dan Gaara...

"Aku tahu, tidak usah mengatakannya. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun" Kata Shikamaru dengan cepat.

"Apa dia...bayiku baik-baik saja?" Katanya sambil menyentuh perutnya.

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, hatinya menolak untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja, kebenaran juga bukan hal yang buruk, meski itu adalah berita yang akan membuat Naruto semakin terpukul. "Shizune-san, tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayimu" Ujarnya pelan, dangan mimik wajah yang nampak menyesal.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu harus beraksi bagaimana. Rasanya sudah tidak ada yang tersisa dalam dirinya, semuanya sudah hilang, lenyap bersama kepergian Gaara yang memunggunginya. Yang ia rasakan kini hanya kekosongan. Hampa tak ada rasa.

"Aku harus pulang" Ujarnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, sambil mencabut jarum infus yang menusuk di nadinya.

"Naruto, istrahatlah dulu sebentar" Seru Shikamaru tidak setuju.

Naruto tetap berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menghiraukan suara cemas Shikamaru di belakangnya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Dirinya berjalan dengan tertatih, menelusuri klinik tersebut. kepalanya masih terasa sedikit berdenyut dan pandangannya agak membayang. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri. Rumah adalah hal terakhir yang Naruto butuhkan sekarang.

"Aku pulang" Katanya pelan, tidak berteriak seperti terakhir kali yang ia lakukan.

"Ah, Naruto. kau sudah pul—eh, di mana baju seragammu?" Tanya Kushina saat melihat putrinya kini sudah tidak memakai seragam, melainkan memakai sebuah setelan yang terlihat seperti pakaian rumah sakit.

"Kami tadi berlatih drama untuk upacara kelulusan nanti" Jawabnya asal.

"Bukannya, kalian ada les tambahan? Shikamaru tadi menelpon ibu" Katanya.

"Sensei membatalkannya" Ucapnya dengan nada lelah, lantas berlalu dari sana.

Kushina mengeyitkan dahinya dalam, merasa berbeda dengan sikap sang putri. Mungkin Naruto hanya lelah, dengan semua kegiatannya di sekolah. Mengindikan bahu, Kushina berlalu dari ruang tengah dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

**...**

**...**

Naruto tiba di kamarnya, lantas dengan langkah gontai dirinya jatuh merosot di samping tempat tidur. Menenggelamkan kepala pirang di atas kedua lututnya, kembali menangis dalam diam hingga dadanya terasa sesak, menghimpitnya untuk jatuh terpuruk lebih dalam.

"Naruto, lekas pergi mandi. Ibu sudah menyiapkan air panasnya" Teriak ibunya dari luar kamar.

Namun karna tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto, Kushina masuk kedalam kamar putrinya, hanya untuk mendapatnya gadis pirang kesayangannya sedang menangis dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

Denagn tergopoh-gopoh, Kushina menghampiri putrinya; memeluknya dengan lembut sambil mengusap punggung putrinya, menenangkan.

"Ibu..." Panggilnya, di antara riuh rendah tangis dan napasnya yang terdengar satu-satu.

"Ibu di sini, ada apa?" Kata Kushina dengan lembut, masih sambil mengusap punggung Naruto.

Namun, tak ada satu pun jawaban yang yang terlontar dari mulut putrinya, bahkan hingga Naruto jatuh tertidur di pelukannya, tak ada yang di katakan oleh Naruto padanya. Yang Kushina tahu, malam itu Naruto mengingau sambil menyebut nama Gaara, remaja laki-laki yang menjadi teman dekat putrinya.

Besoknya pun, Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, Kushina juga bertanya pada Shikamaru dan Ino, namun tak ada jawaban yang memuaskan hatinya. Jadi ia memilih menyimpannya sendiri tanpa memberitahu suaminya akan ke anehan Naruto malam itu.

—**TBC—**

**Terima kasih untuk: Ame to Ai, Uchiha Annie, Kuma Akaryuu, Khalerie Hikari, AikoVallery, Adelia437, Leinalvin775, Anita Indah 777, Choikim1310, Indah605, Novalia Airis, Ikanatsu, Hyull, Kyutiesung, Aya695, Tobi Chukachuka, Ollanara511, Ihfaherdiati395, Mimo Rain, Za666, Stlvyesung, Luca Marvell, Askasufa, Kynha-chan, Yuki Akibaru, Uzumaki Megami, ZeeZeee, dan Meelaa. Juga untuk para reader yang udah follow dan Favorit, terima kasih. /bungkuk/ **

**Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Best Regards,**

**Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:****Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenagkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi benarkah sesederhana itu?**

**Disclaimers:****Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

**Rate:****M **

**Pairing:****SasuFemNaru**

**Gendre:****Friendship, romance, humor, drama and hurt/cumfort**

**Warning:****Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Special untuk Guest: Sasuke kamu dapat bekas?**

**Oh, ayolah kawan. Jika kamu sungguh-sungguh menyukai seseorang, kamu gak akan peduli dengan hal yang seperti perawan atau tidak. Di dalam fic ini, saya hanya ingin menunjukan jika kalau kau sudah mencintai seseorang hingga rasanya ingin gila jika tidak bertemu dengannya, hal-hal semacam perawan atau tidak bukan lagi hal yang penting bagimu. Itu akan menjadi nomor kesekian. Yang kamu lihat hanya dirinya dan bagaimana kalian akan berusaha saling menerima satu sama lain, meski kalian berdua punya masa lalu paling kelam sekalipun. Lagian saya gak pernah maksa siapapun untuk membaca cerita yang saya buat.**

**A/N: Di chap ini ada beberapa adegan yang akan membuat mata kalian terbakar, jadi jangan timpuk saya. Ini demi berjalannya cerita lho!**

**.**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**.**

"Naruto, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ketahui darimu." Kata Gaara sesaat mereka telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal.

"Katakan saja."

Hening sebentar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak kita?"

Naruto tahu, kalau Gaara cepat atau lambat setelah kedatangannya kembali ke Konoha akan menanyakan hal tersebut. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak pernah siap untuk mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari dalam mulut Gaara. Membuatnya serasa kembali terlempar ke masa lalu, di masa terkelam hidupnya. Tiba-tiba saja sesak yang tidak asing layaknya sepuluh tahun lalu, dirinya rasakan lagi. membuat Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dengan harapan sesak yang ia rasakan akan menghilang dari dalam dadanya.

"Naruto?" Pangggil Gaara pelan sambil menggenggam tangan kecoklatan wanita pirang di sampingnya.

Terkesiap, lantas melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gaara. "Dia...juga ikut pergi, di hari di mana kau meninggalkanku" Katanya pahit.

Gaara bergeming di tempatnya, ingin rasanya Gaara melemparkan dirinya ke gedung tertinggi. Karna dirinya Naruto mengalami hal yang sangat buruk di usia semuda itu. Memberinya punggung saat ia membutuhkan bahu, apa yang telah ia lakukan? Andai saja waktu itu dirinya lebih tegas dari ayahnya, mungkinkah semuanya akan berbeda? Tetapi, di lihat dari segi manapun, tak ada yang bisa di lakukan oleh remaja 15 tahun seperti dirinya waktu itu, sama halnya dengan remaja yang lain, ia takluk di tangan orang dewasa.

"Maaf..." Ucapnya pelan. Banyak hal yang ingin Gaara katakan padaNaruto, namun hanya kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari kotak suara miliknya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, tidak ada yang salah di sini. Baik aku dan dirimu, kita hanya terjebak di antara realitas keadaan yang waktu itu tidak memihak pada kita" Kata Naruto dengan suara datar sambil memandang lurus ke depan, tak melihat ke arah Gaara, yang kini membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Naruto, aku—

"Aku lelah, selamat malam Gaara" Potongnya sambil membuka pintu mobil. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahan dirinya.

"Naruto, kau seperti bukan dirimu"

Tersenyum yang terlihat di paksakan, "Tentu saja, ini sudah sepuluh tahun. Naruto yang kau kenal sudah tidak berada di sini lagi, mati bersama janin di dalam perutnya" Lantas menyentakan tangannya, dan keluar dari mobil milik Gaara.

Meninggalkan pria bersurai merah itu dengan segunung rasa bersalah, dan ekspresi wajah pucat di wajah terkesan datar miliknya.

Di lain pihak, setelah tiba di apartemen miliknya, Naruto langsung menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur. Lama ia menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya, hingga air mata jatuh menetes dari sudut matanya, yang semakin lama semakin deras saja. Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya—menggulung dirinya layaknya bayi di dalam kandungan, memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam keheningan kamar sederhananya. Tangisan yang ia keluarkan terdengar sangat memilukan kali ini. Dirinya sangat membutuhkan seseorang sekarang untuk menenangkannya.

Dan entah kenapa hanya nama itu yang berhasil keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Sasuke.."

**...**

**...**

Hujan mengguyur Konoha pagi itu, tiba-tiba dan sangat lebat. Layaknya kedatangan Gaara dan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan seminggu yang lalu padanya. Hujan kali ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, seakan-akan menjadikannya sebagai mesin waktu yang mematikan, mengenang kisah yang setengah mati ia ingin lupakan. Menguburnya di sudut memorinya yang tak sentuh oleh apapun. Naruto merasa sangat lelah akan sesuatu beberapa hari terakhir, seperti ada yang hilang. Namun ia tidak tahu pasti, apa sesuatu yang hal yang hilang itu.

Dirinya pergi kekantor seperti biasa, mengurusi usahanya dengan baik seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Menjadi tutor di kelas merangkai bunga yang di adakan dua minggu sekali di kantor yang merangkap toko bunga miliknya bersama Tenten. Bersenda gurau sesekali dengan pegawainya, mengomeli Konohamaru yang sangat sering menguji kesabarannya, pergi keluar bersama Tenten atau pun dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ya, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu yang ingin ia tunjukan pada semua orang.

"Ouch!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tenten Khawatir saat mendengar pekikan Naruto. wanita muda itu tidak sengaja menggoreskan duri mawar di jari lentiknya.

"Um, ya" Jawabnya sambil meringis.

"Kau istrahat, biar aku saja yang menangani ini"

"Semua orang sedang sibuk"

"Ya, hari ini kita semua memang sibuk Naruto. Tetapi kau tidak akan membantu sama sekali jika hanya melamun dan melukai dirimu sendiri"

"Aku tidak melamun"

"Oh, ya. Memang tidak" Katanya, sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sampai kau terus-terusan menatap lurus kepintu masuk dan tak sengaja melukai tanganmu dengan duri"

Menghela napas,"Baiklah" Karna Naruto terlalu lelah hanya untuk membalas perkataan partner kerjanya itu.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak di belakang meja kasir. Ia terlalu malas untuk masuk ke ruangannya, ia juga lelah hanya untuk berjalan. Sepertinya ia terlalu cepat lelah akhir-akhir ini.

"Selamat datang" Seru salah satu pegawainya.

Ada pelanggan yang datang rupanya.

**...**

**...**

Gedung besar itu berdiri dengan angkuh di tengah-tengah pusat bisnis kota Konoha, angkuh layaknya para pendirinya yakni klan Uchiha. Gedung itu bergaya artistik kontenporer, membuamu terpaku jika menatapnya pertama kali, yang kali ini seperti menggambarkan para keturunan klan Uchiha yang rata-rata berwajah tak cela. Jika kau mendongkakan wajah ke atas, matamu akan melihat puncak menaranya yang berkilau bagai batu safir, merefleksikan awan dan kilauan pancaran sinar matahari pada dinding gedung yang terbuat dari kaca keseluruhannya. Pintu masuk gedung Uchiha Corp merupakan pintu bergulir dari kaca tembus pandang dengan bingkai tembaga yang juga tak kalah menabjubkannya, dengan interior yang ada di dalam gedung berlantai marmer keemasan, dan meja resepsionis yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu terbaik yang di permis mengkilap.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah angkuh, sepatu oxford hitam mewah menghamba di bawah kakinya. Celana bahan hitam membungkus kaki panjangnya, setelan tiga pasang jas kastom menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh tinggi dan menajubkan itu. Suigetsu tergopoh-gopoh berjalan di belakang Sasuke, nampak kepayahan mengimbangi langkah bosnya tersebut.

"Jam 11 nanti, kau ada janji temu makan siang dangan salah satu klien"

"..."

"Lalu setelahnya, rapat dengan beberapa petinggi pemegang saham"

"..."

"Selesai rapat, mengecek beberapa berkas penting—

"Batalkan semuanya"

"Apa?!"

"Aku bilang batalkan semuanya"

"Tetapi kenapa? Semua jadwal ini sangat penting dan para tetua akan membunuhku jika tahu aku tidak bisa mengatur jadwalmu dengan baik"

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula sekarang ada Itachi. Serahkan saja padanya

"..."

—dan jangan menggangguku"

Dan pintu di tutup dengan bunyi yang cukup berisik, hampir menghantam hidung mancung pria bersurai perak keungungan itu.

"Sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk" Katanya dengan ngeri.

**...**

**...**

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di kursi hitam putar kebesaran miliknya, tanda bahwa ia termaksud orang penting di perusahaan tersebut. Dengan latar belakang langit dan gedung pencakar langit Sasuke nampak sukses dan sangat berkuasa. Ia lantas menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Ia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, wajahnya tak berubah, tetap minim ekspresi seperti biasa. Hanya saja, manik mata gelap itu memancarkan binar yang berubah-ubah. Dirinya kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel genggam pintarnya dari saku jas miliknya, memandangi benda itu lama, sesekali ia nampak mengetikkan sesuatu di sana dan menghapusnya beberapa detik kemudian. Begitu seterusnya, hingga dengan sangat kesal Sasuke melemparkan benda mahal itu di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria tampan itu, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan menuju dinding kaca, berdiri di sana beberapa lama sambil sesekali menggertakkan giginya. Ada rasa kesal yang meluncur masuk kedalam sanubarinya, perasaaan kesal yang membuatnya ingin menghajar seseorang. Mengepalkan tangan, Sasuke lalu berjalan kembali ke arah meja tadi dan menyambar ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol angka 1, menunggu dengan tidak sabar orang yang di hubunginya menjawab panggilan teleponnya itu.

Akan tetapi setelah nada panggilan habis, tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Sasuke terus mencoba, namun hasilnya sama saja.

Naruto tak menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

Sasuke hampir saja membanting telepon genggamnya ke lantai saat benda itu kemudian bergetar, dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Sasuke mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Sasuke, ini aku Suigetsu

Dan ia menyesal telah mengangkat panggilan telepon tadi.

—ayahmu—ah, maksudku presedir sedang menuju ke ruanganmu. Beliau nampak sedang marah—

Kemudian Sasuke memutuskan panggilan tersebut secara sepihak, dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu ruangannya terjebab terbuka, memperlihatkan pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan dirinya. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang menggelap.

Plak!

Tangan besar ayahnya mengcium wajah mulus berkulit alabaster itu, warna merah menggantikan warna aslinya. Sasuke merasakan perih di sekitar wajahnya, menggigit pipinya dari dalam, dirinya lantas menatap dalam diam orang tua bau tanah di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku menamparmu?"

"Untuk apa? Ayah sudah sering melakukannya, tanpa aku tahu apa kesalahanku" Ujarnya dingin.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat akhir-akhir ini!"

Fugaku Uchiha, melemparkan sebuah map ke arah Sasuke. berkas-berkas di dalamnya lantas berhamburan, terbang melayang mengguyur di sekitarnya lalu jatuh kelantai marmer tersebut.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini, hah? Kenapa perusahaan kita bisa rugi sebesar itu? Hasil pekerjaanmu sangat kacau! Kau tak seperti dirimu, Sasuke"

"Memangnya tahu apa Ayah, tentang diriku? Ayah tak tahu apapun"

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani membalas ucapanku?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan" lantas sambil lalu dari hadapan ayahnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"..."

"Sasuke, aku bertanya padamu?

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, kembali aku bilang!"

Tetapi, Sasuke tetap tak menjawab apalagi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus saja berjalan kedepan tanpa berniat untuk berbalik lagi.

Karna baginya, sudah cukup ayahnya menjadi kemudi di kehidupan miliknya sendiri.

**...**

**...**

Ruangan itu di serbu oleh bau sedap, membuat Naruto sedikit saja menjatuhkan air liurnya. Ia sekarang berada di apartemen Tenten dan Neji. Yeah, kedua orang itu telah tinggal bersama sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Naruto hanya memandang dengan datar Tenten yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam wajan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya, sebuah musik tentang suami masa depan, mereka putar di speaker surround-soud.

"Aku tak melihat Neji di manapun"

"Ah, dia sedang mengunjungi kediaman orang tuanya" Jawab Tenten, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto melihat Tenten menuangkan anggur ke dalam wajan tadi, dan setelah menganduknya sebentar, Tenten mematikan kompor. Kemudian mengambil piring dari dalam kabinet dan meletakannya di atas meja. Menuangkan masakan tadi kedalam piring, dengan gerak gerik anggun. Dalam hati Naruto mengakui kalau Tenten akan jadi istri yang baik untuk Neji.

"Kau tak ikut?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kita tadi sedang sibuk, jadi tak ada jalan untuk mengekorinya" Kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin untuk mengambil air putih yang di letakan di dalam teko tinggi yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Begitu"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, sambil menempatkan bokongnya pada kursi tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengerutkan hidungnya pada Tenten. "Entahlah, dia bilang tak ingin menemuiku lagi"

Tangan Tenten masih bergerak, tidak diam di tempatnya. Tenten mengatur mangkuk yang ada di hadapan Naruto; isinya sedikit mie salad yang di tutupi saus tomat minim, dengan gumpalan daging sapi dan kacang polong.

"Apa? Kalian ada masalah?"

"Sedikit" Kata Naruto, sambil mengambil sendok.

"Kau bisa membaginya denganku" Tenten kemudian mulai makan makanan racikannya sendiri, Naruto melihatnya dengan pandangan menyipit. Setelah Tenten mengangguk, Naruto baru berani untuk mencoba.

Naruto lalu mengambil air dan membasahi tenggerokannya sebelum menjawab dengan sangat asal, "Hm, masalah karna tidak bisa memberikannya oral seks yang baik"

Tenten langsung tersedak makannannya sendiri, dengan susah payah ia mengambil air minum dan meneguk dengan cepat. Naruto melihatnya dengan tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Sungguh?" Tanyanya sesaat ia sudah terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Hm, dan aku mengutuknya dengan sangat"

"Ah, Naruto yang malang" Tenten mengatur sikunya di meja yang ada di hadapan mereka, dan bersandar di sana. "Tapi tenang saja, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari dirinya. Kau itu wanita seksi yang menakjubkan, banyak pria dan wanita yang rela bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu"

"Tetapi aku sedang malas berkencan untuk saat ini"

"Hm, kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak pertama aku mengenalmu di universitas dulu"

Naruto kembali menggigit daging sapi tadi, ia berpikir masakan Tenten juga tidak buruk atau mungkin ia hanya kelaparan karna jarang menyentuh makanan beberapa hari terakhir. Kemudian mengerutkan dahi saat merasakan saus tomat meleleh di lidahnya. "Dia menyukai tomat" Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, masakanmu tidak buruk"

"Syukurlah, aku banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajarinya"

**...**

**...**

Sisa hari itu begitu cepat berlalu. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah bar privat yang jarang pengunjung, tempat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita itu, Naruto. Fuck buddynya yang luar biasa...menyebalkan dan seksi.

Sasuke memesan segelas whiskey, meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Ia lantas mengerdarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bar, mendapati beberapa wanita dengan sengaja melihatnya dengan tatapan nakal. Sasuke hanya mendengus kemudian kembali memesan whiskey ke pada bartender.

Saat ia tengah asik menikmati minumannya, seorang wanita pirang duduk dengan cepat di sampingnya. Gaun yang wanita pirang itu kenakan sedikit terbuka di bagian atasnya. Awalnya Sasuke hampir mengira kalau itu adalah Naruto, tetapi setelah ia meliriknya dengan ujung mata sekali lagi, wanita itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan temannya itu. Meskipun mereka sama-sama pirang, namun tetap saja ada yang berbeda.

"Sendirian?"

"Hn, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

"Rasanya aneh sekali melihat pria sepertimu sendirian datang ke bar tanpa menggandeng beberapa wanita"

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai hal semacam itu"

"Aku bisa menemanimu, sebagai gantinya kau bisa mentraktirku sebuah minuman"

"Pesan sesukamu"

Sasuke mengakui kalau wanita pirang yang sekarang tengah duduk di sampingnya tidak begitu buruk. Penampilannya terlihat sangat menonjol, kulitnya berkilau layaknya salju abadi. Garis-garis wajahnya seperti lilin yang di ukir, kalau tidak berlebihan, wanita itu cantik jelita. Ia mengakuinya sebagai pria normal.

Sasuke membiarkan wanita itu duduk di berlama-lama di sampingnya, di sebabkan wanita tadi tidak terlalu berisik dan tidak memandangnya seperti melihat pangeran dari planet lain. Meskipun Sasuke bisa menebak, kalau itu mungkin merupakan taktik terbaru untuk mendekati pria seperti dirinya.

**...**

**...**

"Ini jumat malam, saatnya pergi ke bar untuk minum-minum"

"Naruto, Neji akan membunuhmu jika tahu kalau aku ke tempat seperti itu"

"Oh, ayolah. Bersenang-senang tidak akan membuatmu mati, harusnya aku bertemu Neji secara langsung dan memberinya sedikit kuliah tentang pentingnya bersenang-senang dalam hidup"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa"

"Hei, sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah dan anggap saja kalau ini adalah pesta lajang yang terlalu cepat. Lagipula Neji tak ada di sini"

"Kau benar, terakhir kali aku ke bar saat pesta perayaan kelulusanku di universitas"

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau tunggu, pakailah baju terbaik yang kau punya dan kita siap bergenit-genit ria dengan pria tampan dan mapan yang akan kita temui di bar"

**...**

**...**

Sasuke melihat jam tangan mahalnya, dan mendapati waktu telah menunjuk tangah malam. Ia lantas membayar minuman tadi dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan bar, ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati wanita yang namanya saja sudah ia tak ingat—sedang menatapnya.

"Hn?" Gumamnya sambil menaikan sebelah alis tebalnya.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

**...**

**...**

Naruto melemparkan dirinya di clubbing, seperti itu merupakan gaya hidup yang selama ini ia jalani. Naruto dan Tenten, singgah di klub-klub yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Semua klub dan bar mereka datangi, menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya demi kesenangan sesaat.

Ya, itu menurut Naruto.

Baginya dengan begitu ia bisa melupakan rasa sesak yang masih menghimpit dadanya, dan rasa kosong lain yang ia rasakan sejak tak melihat Sasuke beberapa minggu ini.

Naruto menari di tengah lantai dansa sampai merasa kakinya akan copot jika ia tidak berhenti, sampai Tenten mengeluhkan kakinya akibat sepatu bertumit tinggi yang ia kenakan untuk pertama kali.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari salah satu klub techno-pop, dengan rencana akan membeli sendal jepit untuk ganti dari sepatu berhak tinggi yang mereka kenakan, ketika dengan tiba-tiba mereka di hadang oleh seorang pria beretelan rapi. Naruto menebak kalau pria itu adalah salah satu penjaja yang mengajak pejalan kaki untuk mampir di klub atau bar mereka.

Ia tidak menyodorkan sebuah brosur seperti yang lain, melainkan sebuah kartu nama yang di cetak dengan kertas papirus yang terlihat mahal, tulisan bersambung bertinta warna emas yang bisa menangkap cahaya lampu di sekitarnya, membuat kartu nama itu terlihat bersinar. Tenten merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk membaca tulisan di kartu nama tersebut. Maklum saja, ia lebih banyak minum dari pada Naruto. Membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur dan berkunang-kunang.

"Tampak mewah" Kata Tenten dengan mata yang memicing.

"Ini tempat yang bagus untuk mengistrahatkan kaki anda yang pegal, Nona" Katanya dengan senyum yang tidak berlebihan.

Naruto menanggapinya denga mengangguk, mencoba berpikir untuk datang ke sana atau tidak.

"Ambil kartu ini, dan perlihatkan pada penjaga. Maka kalian akan langsung bisa masuk" Ucap penjaga itu cepat, penuh iming-iming pada dua oang wanita setengah mabuk.

"Keren" Komentar Tenten dan tanpa malu menyambar kartu nama tadi.

Lalu, tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, Tenten menyeret Naruto untuk pergi ke bar tersebut. Mereka bisa merasakan kalau, pejalan kaki di sepanjang pusat hiburan malam itu semakin memadat.

"Mari kita pergi, Naruto. Kau mungkin akan menemukan pria berkwalitas yang bisa puas dengan oral seksmu, di tempat mahal itu" Seru Tenten, Teler sambil mengangkat satu tangannya di udara dan tangan lainnya mengapit lengan Naruto.

Dan Naruto hanya tertawa kering di sampingnya, berdoa dalam hati semoga Neji tidak menelepon Tenten malam ini. Karna Tenten sedang mabuk dan tidak sedang membawa ponsel, begitupun juga dengan dirinya, yang sejak pagi tadi meninggalkan ponselnya entah di mana. Mungkin di sudut apartemen miliknya.

**...**

**...**

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke berada di situasi yang hampir sama dengan malam itu. hanya saja waktu itu mereka sama-sama mabuk, dan tanpa sadar menginginkan hal yang sama. Lalu, kenapa ia sekarang hanya menurut, ketika wanita pirang yang duduk di sampingnya di bar tadi menciumnya dengan ganas. Apa karna wanita ini bersurai pirang sama halnya dengan Naruto?

Wanita itu mencumbu Sasuke dengan bersemangat, menggodanya dengan gerakan erotis yang dapat meruntuhkan dinding kesetiaan pria manapun. Membongkar gairah yang telah lama di bungkam dan di injak-injak.

Kemudian tanpa di minta, wanita itu menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, kemudian berdiri di depan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya sedang duduk. Wanita itu lantas menempelkan tangan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, agar Sasuke menelusuri setiap bagian tubuhnya yang rela ia berikan pada pria tampan yang nampak kesepian, yang ia temui di bar tadi. Sasuke kemudian menggerakan telapak tanganya; mengusap leher wanita itu yang jenjang, turun, ke buah dadanya yang ranum, membelai perutnya, lalu merayap turun...

Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, mendorong wanita itu dengan kasar. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk, Sasuke lantas mundur sambil mencengkram kepala bersurai hitam kebiruannya.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Mengizinkan orang asing untuk menyentuhnya, ini bukan dirinya.

Sasuke merasa sangat jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, ia kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan tempat yang menyerupai motel tersebut. Meninggalkan sang wanita pirang yang nampak terluka sambil memeluk dirinya yang telanjang bulat. Terkulai tanpa harga diri.

**...**

**...**

Naruto pulang ke apartemennya dengan mabuk berat, di sabtu pagi. Ia berjalan sempoyongan saat memasuki lift. Ia menggerutu tentang sesuatu, saat mengingat bagaimana pertama kalinya dirinya bisa terjebak bersama dengan Sasuke dalam hubungan yang terlihat seperti bisnis di matanya. Naruto mengutuk Sasuke yang telah menegosiasikan seks yang penuh semangat seperti ia akan melakukan merger dengan sebuah perusahaan.

_Tsk, dasar otak bisnis brengsek!_

Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap menerimanya karna dirinya juga menginginkan pria brengsek itu. Baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang membuatnya sangat tertarik hingga rela tidur dengannya. Ayolah, ini bukan cinta yang seperti kalian pikir. Mungkin.

_Tetapi, hal yang lain, kurasa._

Naruto memicingkan matanya saat keluar dari lift, setelah berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung dan hampir dekat di depan pintu apartemennya, Naruto melihat seorang pria tidak asing duduk bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya dengan melipat sebelah kakinya dan menumpukan tangan di atas kaki yang terlipat tadi. Tangan memegang kepalanya yang bersandar lunglai di pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

Setelan jas rangkap tiganya sudah tak ada di sana, kemejanya di gulung sampai di siku. Dasi terpasang longgar di kerah kemejanya. Wajahnya nampak kusut dan sangat lelah. Matanya terpejam, meyembunyikan mata beriris gelap yang terkadang membuat Naruto bergetar saat mata itu menatapnya sangat mereka melakukan seks panas.

Naruto kemudian tersentak, dan menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa pusing yang tadi di deritanya seakan menguap entah kemana. Pandangannya terpaku pada pria luar biasa yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Naruto linglung di tempatnya berdiri, dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan ke arah pria tadi dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Naruto menatap lama pria di samping kakinya, Ia baru melihat warna rambut seperti itu, berwarna gelap dengan sedikit biru jika terpapar cahaya matahari. Ia terlihat tak kalah seksi jika dalam ke adaan berantakan seperti saat ini. Mengepalkan tangan, Naruto berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk tidak berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut itu.

"Hey, kau menghalangi jalanku" Katanya, sambil menyentuhkan ujung sandal jepitnya dengan kaki orang di hadapannya.

Pria itu lantas terkiap, ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia kemudian bangkit dengan limbung hampir saja terjatuh, jika refleksnya tidak baik.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak bangun tidur.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Kau mabuk, dan berantakan"

"Kau juga"

Kemudian hening.

Entah kenapa, Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertawa dengan keras. Ketika ia memutuskan kontak mata mereka, pria itu pun mau tak mau juga ikut menarik naik sudut bibirnya.

"Ayo masuk" Ajaknya sambil mencari kunci apartemennya dari dalam tas jinjing yang berada di tangannya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi" Kata pria itu tiba-tiba, ia juga memeluk Naruto dari belakang, membuat wanita pirang itu terkesiap, yang berakibat Naruto menjatuhkan kunci apartemennya.

Naruto terdiam karna merasakan rasa tak enak dari dalam perutnya, ia menepuk lengan pria itu yang masih betah melilit pinggang rampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan tubuh Naruto untuk menghadapnya.

"Hoek!"

Dan hanya suara itu yang keluar dari dalam mulut Naruto bersama benda lain yang ia masukan pada jumat malam tadi.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau memuntahiku?!"

—**TBC—**

**Terima kasih untuk: Ame to Ai, Byakugan no Hime, Stlvyesung, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Blu Kira, Arum Junnie, Uchiha Annie, Yuki Akibaru, Ayanara47, Adelia437, Leinalvin775, Choikim1310, Akane Uzumaki Faris, Miyuki Asakura, Aiko Vallery, Kyutiesung, Indah605, Ringohanazono6, Daniel Sandra, Vianna Cho, Hyull, Nohara Rin chan, Harpaairiry, Za666, Askasufa, Meelaa, Kaori Kamiya, KukuhTersayong, dan Rosianakawai. Juga untuk para reader yang udah follow dan Favorit, terima kasih. /bungkuk/ **

**Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Best Regards,**

**Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli Fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenangkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi, benarkah sesederhana itu?**

**Disclaimers: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Gendre: Friendship, romance, humor, drama, and hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Gender switch, Alternate universe-modern setting, OOC, typo(s), kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**A/N: Yo, minna-san. Maaf baru nongol sekarang, ada beberapa kesalahan tekhnis yang mengakibatkan saya harus mengetik ulang semua chapter fanfic saya yang hilang karna laptop yang udah pensiun. Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih nunggu dan baca fanfic saya ini. Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**.**

Dalam malam yang sepi dan terbakar oleh gelap, Sasuke tersaruk-saruk meninggalkan bangunan yang lebih mirip sebuah motel. Dan menyetir mobil dengan konsentrasi yang pecah; ia merasakan kepalanya pening, dan serasa akan meledak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, ia bisa selamat tanpa lecet hingga sampai di sebuah bangunan dengan lima lantai tersebut. Ia menggigil, bukan karna udara malam yang membuatknya seperti itu, namun di dalam sana, di dalam sudut tergelap hatinya yang hampir tak merasa, sesuatu terasa menyesakannya. Menghancurkan topeng Uchiha yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaan dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang telah berhenti mempercayai siapapun itu, mendekapkan kedua lengannya kuat-kuat di dadanya, untuk menghalau nyeri yang ia rasakan. Namun, itu semua tak membantu sama sekali.

Tak ada siapapun di sekitar bangunan lima lantai tersebut, bangunan itu jadi terlihat seperti bangunan yang di tinggalkan penghuninya. Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu kaca bangunan apartemen itu, beberapa lampu di lobby telah di padamkan, terhuyung-huyung ia menuju ke arah lift dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ketika sampai di depan sebuah kamar apartemen dengan pintu bercat warna gelap, dan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk memencet bell. Namun, sebelum tangannya menyentuh bell itu, ia menghentikannya, membiarkan tangan itu menggantung di udara. Lama ia tertegun, berdiri membisu di ambang pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan akan pergi menjauh dari wanita yang mungkin berada di balik pintu di hadapannya? Di mana harga diri dan ego yang tinggi itu? Kemana perginya akal sehatnya? Semua yang membentuk dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke seakan-akan telah pergi meninggalkannya. Menghilang lenyap tak tersisa, hanya karna seorang wanita bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Semakin ia mencoba memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi, semakin ia tidak mengerti. Ada begitu banyak hal baru yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan mengggelitik yang nampak asing, sedikit menyebalkan, tetapi tidak begitu buruk.

Sasuke lantas memutuskan untuk tidak mengetuk, atau pun memencet bell pintu kamar apartemen itu. Mungkin saja, Naruto sedang tidur. Ia ingat, kalau temannya itu sangat sulit untuk di bangunkan. Jadi, ia memilih untuk duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu. Lama seperti itu, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dengan membawa begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya.

Tanpa sadar, di dalam tidurnya ia berjanji akan memperbaiki segalanya. Untuk memberikan dirinya kesempatan sekali lagi dan tidak menjadikan Naruto sebagai orang asing.

Ya, mereka akan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan perlahan-lahan.

**...**

**...**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai celana bahan yang ia kenakan kemarin. Kemeja linennya telah ia letakan di mesin cuci. Ia mandi dengan cepat, dan dengan sangat terpaksa memakai celana miliknya yang telah yang kenakan kemarin. Naruto mengatakan kalau dirinya tak memiliki apapun untuk dirinya kenakan saat ini. Kecuali sebuah celana yang biasa Naruto pakai saat berada di apartemennya. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke tidak akan memakainya.

Ia melihat di sekeliling, namun tak melihat wanita pirang itu di manapun. Sasuke lantas berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia membukanya dengan perlahan, tetapi temannya itu, tak berada di sana. Dirinya kemudian menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka sedikit, dan menemukan Naruto yang menumpukan sebelah tangannya di atas kloset dengan kepala yang terkulai di atasnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terkesan datar.

"..."

"Naruto" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Namun, wanita pirang yang ia panggil bahkan tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab panggilannya.

" Tsk, kau berisik sekali" Kata Naruto, tiba-tiba sesaat Sasuke akan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Hn" Jawabnya dengan berupa gumaman, lantas bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku butuh aspirin," Sahut Naruto lagi, suaranya terdengar lemah, "Sial! Kepalaku seperti akan meledak" dan ia kembali untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau menyusahkan" Komentar Sasuke di sertai melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, bersama bahu yang ia sandarkan di kusen pintu kamar mandi.

"Setidaknya bersimpatilah sedikit, brengsek" Balas Naruto, tidak lupa dengan panggilan wajibnya untuk Uchiha muda itu.

"Kalau tidak kuat minum, jangan sesekali mencobanya" Kata Sasuke, sedikit banyak mencoba menasehati.

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang" Suara Naruto teredam di bibir kloset.

"Dengan menyakiti dirimu sediri? Konyol sekali" Komentarnya lagi dengan nada sedikit mencemooh. "Untung saja, kau tidak terbangun di sebuah hotel dengan pria asing, lagi"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengejekku dan bersikap menyebalkan, kenapa tidak menyeret bokongmu keluar dari apartemenku?" Ujarnya sambil mendongkakkan wajah menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah, tetapi Naruto tidak begitu yakin, di sebabkan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan pandangan matanya yang sedikit membayang.

Sasuke melihat Naruto nampak semakin kacau, akibat apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Walau bagaimanapun, ia dan Naruto sama-sama tahu, kalau hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Dirinya adalah pria pertama dan terakhir yang akan berakhir bersama Naruto di sebuah hotel, selama perjanjian mereka masih berlaku.

"Kau masih mabuk?"

"..."

"Ck, di mana kau menyimpannya?"

"Menyimpan apa?"

"Aspirin"

"Di rak yang berada di dapur, ada sebuah kotak P3K di sana"

Dan Sasuke meninggalkan ambang pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

**...**

**...**

Naruto terbangun dengan masih merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, meskipun tidak separah pagi tadi. Ia lantas meraih jam digital yang berada di atas meja nakas yang menunjukan pukul empat sore. Ia kemudian beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dengan gerakan malas, lalu terhenti ketika memandang pakaian yang ia kenakan. Bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan ia mengganti gaun berwarna hitamnya dengan sebuah piyama tidur berwarna jingga lembut. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto berjalan keluar kamar dan menemukan Sasuke yang kini tertidur di atas sofa panjang miliknya dengan hanya memakai celana bahan yang sama. Merasa kasihan, Naruto kembali kekamar tidur, membuka lemari untuk mengambil sebuah selimut.

Naruto mendekat ke sofa panjang dengan cara mengendap-ngendap. Ia lalu merendahkan tubuhnya, memandangi wajah tidur Sasuke yang nampak berbeda. Wajah itu terlihat lebih polos dan tampan? Naruto menggeleng, ketika pikiran itu menghinggapi kepalanya. Kembali memandang Sasuke, ketika rambut depan pria itu menghalangi sebagian wajahnya. Naruto tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan, namun terhenti ketika tangan berwarna karamelnya berjarak seinci dari rambut Sasuke. Ia kembali menggeleng yang kali ini dengan peringatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menegakan tubuhnya kembali, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyelimuti Sasuke. Bukan salahnya jika si Brengsek itu sakit, begitu pikirnya. Ia bersiap berbalik namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak melakukannya. Jadi dengan merendahkan tubuhnya kembali, Naruto membentangkan selimut di atas tubuh Sasuke bersiap menyelimuti Uchiha muda itu. Tetapi Sasuke bergerak, nampak akan terbangun, dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menjauhkan selimut tadi dari tubuh Sasuke dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Dahinya juga sedikit berkerut ketika bertanya, tampak heran mendapati Naruto berdiri tepat di sisi sofa panjang tempatnya tertidur.

"Um...aku sedang...um...aku..." Jawab Naruto gugup, mencoba mencari alasan. Ia tidak mau Sasuke tahu kalau ia akan menyelimutinya.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang terlihat gugup. Mulut temannya itu terbuka menutup seperti ikan yang di angkat dari air.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri memutar otak, memainkan ujung piyama tidur, dan sesekali melirik Sasuke yang semakin hilang kesabaran, menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Apakah kau yang mengganti pakaianku?!" Tanyanya dengan nada tidah suka -hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalanya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Karna dari awal dirinya memang berniat menanyakan tentang piyama tidur yang secara misterius ia kenakan sekarang- berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan memasang wajah menantang seperti biasa.

"Hn"

"Apa? Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan Uchiha?! Mengganti pakaian wanita tanpa seizinnya, apa kau semesum itu?"

"Ck, lagipula aku sudah sering melihat semuanya" Jawab Sasuke dengan suara sedikit serak baru bangun tidur, lantas beranjak dari sofa.

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa hangat, ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Naruto bahkan sangat gugup dan malu, hingga hanya berkata, "Hah?" untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto memasang wajah bodoh, dan Sasuke menikmati hiburan itu.

"Sialan! Sasuke aku belum selesai" Teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian membalikan badan menghadap Naruto dengan kedua alisnya yang menyatu karna dahinya yang berkerut-kerut."Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mandi dan setelah itu aku akan melayanimu untuk bertengkar lagi. Tapi bisakah kau membelikanku beberapa pakaian ganti? Uangnya ada di dompetku yang aku letakan di dekat mesin cuci" Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Brengsek! Memangnya siapa yang akan pergi keluar untuk membelikanmu baju, hah? Aku bukan pelayanmu,"

"Tolong"

Mendengarnya kata sakral itu keluar dari mulut orang paling angkuh yang penah ia kenal, membuat Naruto membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke mengatakan kata 'tolong'?

Ya Tuhan, ini keajaiban!

Sasuke telah berada di dalam kamar tidur Naruto, ketika ia kembali mendengar Naruto meneriakinya sambil berkata "dan jangan memakai kamar mandiku! Pakai kamar mandi tamu, Uchiha!"

Tetapi Sasuke menulikan telinganya, memangnya siapa Naruto yang bisa memerintahnya memakai kamar mandi tamu?

**...**

**...**

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang telah merasukinya. Ini jelas-jelas adalah sebuah kesalahan, kenapa ia mesti melakukan ini semua? Apa si Brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu padanya, hingga dengan suka rela datang ke sebuah toko serba ada yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemennya dan membelikan pakaian dan beberapa pesanan Sasuke.

Naruto berbelanja dengan cara mengumpat dan harus rela mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yan berada di toko tersebut. Ia mengambil dengan asal beberapa pakaian pria, pun juga dengan beberapa pakaian dalam untuk Sasuke, dan tidak lupa beberapa buah tomat untuk membuatkan Sasuke sop tomat yang ia janjikan sewaktu di rumah orang tuanya seminggu yang lalu, dan beberapa sayuran lain sebagai pelengkap. Ia tidak melakukan hal ini dengan suka rela, ia hanya ingin memenuhi janjinya, dirinya adalah tipe orang yang selalu memenuhi janji, suka atau tidak. Ah, ya. Lagi pula Ia sudah menemukan alasan yang tepat kenapa dirinya pergi keluar kali, ini bukan karna Sasuke yang memerintahnya membelikannya sebuah pakaian, atau Sasuke mengatakan kata tolong padanya. Ia melakukanya karna persediaan bulanannya sudah menipis dan ada beberapa barang yang juga harus ia beli. Misalnya...um misalnya...ramen. Ya, ramen.

Naruto bisa tersenyum sekarang, di sebabkan gagasan tiba-tiba miliknya. Mengecek barang yang berada di dalam trolly, lantas mengangguk, mendapati semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah lengkap. Naruto lalu mendorong trolly kearah meja kasir, tidak lupa tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Oh, Naruto. Aku baru melihatmu" Sapa penjaga kasir, "Kau yakin ini barang yang kau beli?" Tanyanya ketika mulai memindai barang belanjaan Naruto.

Dengan memasang wajah menyesal, Naruto menjawab, "Maaf, paman. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini" Lalu dengan mengusap lehernya, di tambah senyum kikuk, Naruto melanjutkan "Ya, tentu saja"

"Baiklah, semuanya 4242.90 yen" Ujar paman penjaga kasir.

Naruto lantas menyodorkan sebuah kartu kredit kepada pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau sekarang punya kekasih rupanya" Kata sang penjaga kasir dengan nada main-main ketika melihat nama berbeda yang ada di layar komputer.

Dengan heran Naruto Menjawab pendek "Tidak ada"

"Sudah, tidak usah malu-malu" Goda paman penjaga kasir.

"Terserah paman saja" Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi" Pamitnya.

"Hati-hati, Naruto dan sampaikan salamku pada Uchiha Sasuke" Serunya sambil terkekeh, sesaat setelah Naruto berada di ambang pintu toko.

Naruto melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan.

Naruto berjalan untuk kembali ke apartemennya dengan menginjak setiap genangan lumpur- Tadi siang pasti turun hujan, begitu pikirnya- hanya untuk mendengarkan bunyi cipratan air, dan siap menghadapi sore yang panjang bersama Sasuke, karna ia yakin, pria itu tidak akan pergi dengan cepat. Begitu juga dengan guruh dan guntur yang menjengkelkan sesekali terdengar. Karna bagi Naruto, entah itu Sasuke maupun guruh dan guntur, selalu saja membuatnya merasa kesal.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat gedung apartemen lima lantainya. Ia lantas menghela napas untuk membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Jadi dengan langkah ringan, Naruto memutar soundtrack South Pacific di dalam kepalanya.

Sore ini ia siap menghadapinya semunya.

Namun alam mengkhianatinya. Karna tepat pada saat itu juga, hujan turun dengan deras.

Hari ini, mungkin adalah hari sialnya.

**...**

**...**

Ketika akhirnya Naruto tiba di apartemennya, dirinya merasakan kepalanya kembali pusing. Tetapi tidak sehebat pagi tadi. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sedikit mirip bermimpi, mungkin saja penyebabnya adalah hujan yang tiba-tiba saja mengguyur, membuat dirinya basah di beberapa bagian, dan efek mabuk yang belum hilang sepenuhnya, meskipun ia telah menelan tiga buah aspirin. Naruto merasa seolah semuanya masih bergerak di sekelilingnya, seperti cara ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam aquarium kecil miliknya yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk apartemennya, atau seperti para atlet hockey yang berseluncur di atas es, berputar-putar untuk memperebutkan sebuah benda bulat pipih berwarna coklat yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu bernama apa.

Penampilannya sangat berantakan sekarang, rambut pirangnya lepek, celana hitam ketat tua yang sering di hinggapi bulu-bulu putih yang halus -walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak yakin bulu-bulu halus apa yang menempel itu- semakin terlihat tidak layak untuk di pakai dan kini celana itu juga di penuhi lumpur di bagian bawahnya, belum lagi sweter berwarna jingga dengan aksen hitam di bagian lengannya yang sudah kehilangan warna, -Naruto bahkan seperti memdengar suara ibunya, atau mungkin suara Tenten yang menyuruhnya menyingkirkan sepasang pakaian kesukaannya itu- ia kemudian melepaskan scarf yang melilit di lehernya -walau bagaimanapun, udara sore Konoha cukup dingin saat ini- lantas meletakannya di atas meja dapur di samping kantung belanja.

Bukannya mandi atau berganti pakaian, Naruto lebih memilih mengeledah isi kantong belanjanya. Ia lalu menemukan pin ramen di salah satu kantung belanja yang di penuhi juga oleh ramen. Naruto melepaskan pin ramen tersebut yang terkait di salah satu kap ramen instan dan menggantungnya bersama magnet kepik di pintu lemari pendingin, dekorasi kesekian yang terpajang sebagai dekorasi di sana. Naruto selalu menyukai semua hal yang meriah dan penuh warna. Meskipun Sasuke mengatakan kalau pintu lemari pendinginnya lebih mirip tempat bermain anak usia lima tahun, dan sebagai tanggapan, maka ia hanya akan memutar kedua bola matanya, dan lebih sering berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan jika Sasuke mulai mengomentari pintu lemari pendinginnya atau apapun yang bisa si Brengsek itu jadikan sebagai bahan hinaan untuknya, ketika sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan. Lagi pula, dirinya tidak membutuhkan komentar penuh cemoohan seperti milik Uchiha brengsek itu.

Omong-omong tentang Uchiha, ia belum melihat Sasuke di manapun saat dirinya kembali tadi. Apa mungkin, orang itu sudah pergi? Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan hal itu membuat sedikit lega dan lebih banyak kecewa yang tidak ia akui. Naruto menghela napas, dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri, lantas berjalan ke arah kamar tidur, membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan Sasuke di sana. Naruto kemudian melepas pakaian atasnya satu persatu, saat akan melepaskan pengait bra yang ia kenakan, pintu kamar mandinya pun juga ikut terbuka. Naruto berbalik dengan cepat, membelakangi si pembuka pintu yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke, masih mengenakan handuk di sekeliling tubuhnya. Naruto berpikir, mandi macam apa yang di lakukan Sasuke hingga baru selesai saat ia pulang dari berbelanja.

Sasuke bergeming dengan gagang pintu yang masih melekat di telapak tangannya. Entahlah, kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia sangat merasa canggung hanya karna melihat Naruto yang hanya mengenakan bra dan kini memberinya pemandangan punggung mulus tanpa cacat. Belum lagi perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, meneriaki dirinya sendiri untuk menjauh, atau mengatakan apapun, agar kecanggungan yang menyebalkan ini bisa pergi dengan cepat. Namun, ia tidak juga menemukan suaranya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ?" Tanya Naruto, tanpa berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Ia hanya melihat Sasuke dari balik bahu telanjangnya.

"Di mana pakaianku?" Akhirnya, Sasuke menemukan suaranya kembali. Bertanya pada Naruto dengan melirik lantai di bawah kakinya. Lantai tersebut terasa menarik saat ini.

"Aku meletakan di atas meja dapur" Jawab Naruto dengan nada pelan, tidak kesal atau berteriak seperti biasa.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan penuh atmosfir kecanggungan.

Naruto berwajah merah, amat sangat merah. Sampai rasanya sangat panas dan sulit untuk bernapas. Tapi kenapa harus malu? Bukankah, mereka sudah sangat sering melihat tubuh satu sama lain? Begitu pikirnya dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang membuat otak Naruto yang sederhana semakin sulit untuk mencernanya. Dirinya lantas berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat, yang hanya membuat wajahnya semakin menghangat, dan entah kenapa dirinya merasa lemas.

Karna sesungguhnya, bukan hanya Naruto yang berwajah merah. Ia tidak sendiri, ada satu orang lagi di sana. Tetapi karna orang itu sangat angkuh, ia tidak akan mengakuinya.

Jadi kita biarkan saja.

**...**

**...**

"Gaara, Ibu bertanya kapan kau akan kembali ke Suna"

"Aku tidak akan kembali, sebelum urusanku di sini selesai"

"Tapi kau punya sesuatu yang lebih penting di Suna"

"Bukan aku tapi Ayah"

"Setidaknya kali ini penuhi keinginannya"

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak pernah memenuhi keinginannya?"

"Bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

"Gaara, Ayah sekarat..."

Dan yang terdengar setelahnya adalah bunyi nada sambungan telepon yang terputus.

**...**

**...**

Ruangan itu lenggang, hanya di isi oleh suara dari TV layar datar yang ada di hadapan pria itu, dan bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan talangan di bawahnya. Pria itu mengeser posisi duduknya, dengan maksud untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman. Si wanita dengan pisau dapur di tangan kanan mengerut-ngerutkan dahinya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, nampak berpikir.

Naruto baru menyadarinya, kalau Sasuke sekarang lebih sering berkunjung ke apartemennya. Ini lebih mirip dengan cacing yang sering kali muncul saat musim penghujan. Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto terkikik, dan membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan ketidaknyamanannya menolehkan kepalanya kepada Naruto dengan dahi yang juga berkerut.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hanya ingin"

"Bodoh"

"Kau ingin bertengkar?"

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu, lantas kembali menatap TV layar datar.

Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya lapar. Namun ia terlalu canggung hanya untuk meminta apalagi memerintah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengan angkuhnya.

**...**

**...**

Setelah makan malam yang terlalu cepat, dua orang itu hanya duduk diam di atas sofa panjang depan TV, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terkadang terdengar helaan napas, juga beberapa decakan yang berasal dari pria berwajah datar, Sasuke. Naruto meraih remote control, kemudian memindah-mindahkan channel TV, berhenti pada channel yang menyiarkan sebuah drama. Naruto tidak menyukai drama, baginya hal seperti itu memuakkan. Sudah cukup drama dalam hidupnya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Hujan semakin deras di luar sana, meskipun ia memiliki mobil, Sasuke terlalu malas menyetir untuk pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Ia menunggu-nunggu Naruto mengusirnya seperti biasa, namun wanita itu tampaknya tidak berselera untuk bertengkar setelah pulang dari berbelanja tadi. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah sangat nyaman sekarang, urusan dengan ayahnya, bisa ia selesaikan nanti. Sasuke lalu melirik Naruto yang nampak serius mengikuti drama konyol tersebut, Sasuke mendengus melihatnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang menarik dari dua orang yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil berlari-lari kesana kemari di pinggir pantai dengan latar matahari yang akan terbenam? Kemudian sang pria mulai menangkap sang wanita yang mengeluarkan suara riang, mereka lalu jatuh kepasir dengan dada yang naik turun, lantas mereka saling menatap, sang pria mulai mendekat dengan perlahan, sampai akhirnya mereka berciuman. Awalnya sangat pelan dan lembut, tetapi semakin lama ciuman itu semakin terlihat bergairah, tangan sang pria mulai turun ke arah bawah, di mana gaun one piece sang wanita tersingkap terbuka, napas mereka terdengar memburu dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Gelap?

Ya, Naruto mematikan TV.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tajam, sedangkan Naruto mengangkat dagu, lalu mengangguk kemudian, gestur bertanya sekaligus menantang.

"Kenapa kau matikan?"

"Kau ikut menontonnya?" Tanyanya heran, "Aku pikir, kau bukan tipe orang yang menyukai hal seperti drama" Lanjutnya dengan tawa mengejek.

"Aku tidak menontonnya, aku hanya mencoba mencari hal apa yang menarik dari tayangan tadi, hingga orang-orang banyak menyukai drama seperti itu" Katanya dengan tetap berusaha tidak terlihat tertarik. Walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

Tetapi Naruto tetap saja menertawainya, si bodoh itu malah menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perutnya yang mungkin kesakitan karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa" Katanya dengan desisan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ternyata sangat menyukai serial drama...hahahahaha"

"Berhenti kataku!"

"Hahahahaha...siapa yang menyangkanya, ini pasti akan menjadi berita yang sangat besar"

"Ck, kau akan menyesal, Naruto"

Sasuke menerjang Naruto, membuat wanita pirang itu terhempas di atas sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu pudar tersebut. Sasuke menindihnya sambil tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan yang di mata Naruto sangat menyebalkan. Naruto kini telah menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa berhenti, hm?"

"Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, brengsek"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menarik semua ucapanmu"

Andai saja Sasuke tidak menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala pirangnya, Naruto pasti bisa melepaskan diri, dan kemudian menghajar Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke orang yang memperhitungkan semuanya, ia tahu Naruto sangat licin seperti belut. Jadi dirinya harus lebih cepat dan cerdas dari Naruto, kalau ingin menundukan wanita yang cukup liar itu.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menarik semua ucapanmu tadi nona Namikaze?"

"Tsk, baiklah. Aku akan menariknya" Ujarnya dengan kesal.

"Bagus"

Dan saat itulah Naruto membalikan keadaan. Saat Sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya di kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, dan membenturkan kepalanya di sekitar pelipis Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian terjatuh dari sofa, Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang balik Sasuke yang masih memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

Naruto dengan gerakan cepat dan terlatih, membuat tubuh Sasuke tertelungkup di atas karpet dan memelintir sebelah tangan Uchiha itu, Naruto sendiri berada di atas punggung Sasuke sambil tertawa dengan percaya diri. Sasuke mendesis jengkel dan memukul-mukul lantai berkarpet dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas sebagai tanda menyerah, persis seperti cara para pegulat yang Naruto sering tontonii saat sabtu malam. Omong-omong itu acara favoritnya.

Naruto menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di atas karpet tepat di samping pria itu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan binar mata sangat puas. Sasuke sendiri masih dengan posisi tertelungkupnya.

"Yang tadi itu seru, ya?"

"Hn"

"Kapan-kapan kita harus mencobanya lagi. Yang tadi itu, aku yang menang"

"Masih terlalu cepat untukmu" Kata Sasuke, merubah posisi tidurnya dengan terlentang sama halnya dengan Naruto. Sasuke menarik ke atas garis bibirnya, meski hanya sedikit.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Apa hubungan kita ini bisa di anggap dengan berteman?"

"Entahlah"

"Aku harap, setelah perjanjiannya selesai, kita masih bisa saling menyapa jika tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Apa kau setuju?"

"Hn"

"Memangnya kau masih ingat dengan salah satu poin terpenting dalam perjanjiannya?"

"Hn, jika kau hamil," Terdiam sebentar, "Kita selesai" Lanjutnya sambil menatap langit-langit apartemen Naruto.

**-TBC-**

**PS: Saya mengedit chapter ini, di sela-sela waktu ngeburuh. Jadi, tolong berikan saya review. Hahahaha...**

**Best Regards,**

**Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


	9. Chapter 9

**0Summary: Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli Fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenangkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi, benarkah sesederhana itu?**

**Disclaimers: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Gendre: Friendship, romance, humor, drama, and hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Gender switch, Alternate universe-modern setting, OOC, typo(s), kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**.**

Naruto terbangun dengan perasaan tidak nyaman di sekujur tubuhnya, rasa tidak nyaman itu ia dapatkan karna tertidur di sofa miliknya hampir sepanjang malam, tubuhnya juga terbungkus oleh sebuah selimut yang sama dirinya gunakan untuk menyelimuti Sasuke yang tidak terlaksana. Naruto bangkit, dan memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk, ia melihat sekeliling, mendapati apartemennya begitu lenggang. Sasuke sudah pulang, begitu pikirnya, dan hanya menyisakan dua buah gelas besar kosong yang semalam berisi coklat panas.

Sasuke menginap malam itu, hanya menginap tanpa melakukan seks atau semacamnya. Yang mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan malam berhujan itu adalah dengan hanya saling mengobrol ringan tentang banyak hal, seperti; Sasuke yang membicarakan tentang Itachi yang seorang gay. Di sebabkan Naruto terus saja mendesaknya untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan Uchiha sulung. Naruto cukup terkejut akan kebenaran yang di dapatnya. Namun setelah itu, dirinya malah menggoda Sasuke dengan mengatakan kalau Sasuke justru terlihat lebih seperti gay di matanya, yang kemudian di tanggapi oleh Sasuke dengan mendiamkan Naruto. Baru setelah Naruto meminta maaf dengan cara yang memalukan, akhirnya Sasuke tidak mendiamkannya lagi. Sedangkan Naruto bercerita tentang pekerjaannya yang dirinya rintis bersama seniornya di universitas dulu yang bernama Tenten, juga seorang pegawai paruh waktunya yang selalu membuatnya kesal bernama Konohamaru. Sasuke sendiri menanggapi cerita Naruto dengan cukup antusias; berkomentar pendek, dan terkadang ikut tersenyum samar jika Naruto menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu menyangkut orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Naruto berpikir dan memutuskan ingin mengetahui apakah interaksi dirinya dan Sasuke semalam akan menjadikan sesuatu yang lebih serius, atau sesuatu yang hanya bersifat sementara? Apalagi mengingat bagaimana isi perjanjian mereka dan apa yang melatari perjanjian tersebut. Mungkin, mungkin saja dirinya harus lebih mempertimbangkan apa arti semua ini, apa sesungguhnya konsekuensi membiarkan sex friendmu menginap di apartemenmu dan saling berbagi cerita (Katakanlah ini semua di sebabkan oleh cuaca), meskipun itu tidak cukup terlalu pribadi. Apalagi semalam merupakan malam di mana Naruto cukup menikmati berbicara dengan Sasuke layaknya seorang teman, dan Sasuke pun juga terlihat tidak sepeti biasanya, Sasuke terlihat lebih santai dan sesekali tersenyum yang menandakan ia nyaman dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Namun demikian, jika mengingat itu semua, mungkinkah ini akan menjadi sebuah titik awal, titik balik, atau salah satu titik lain yang sangat bermakna dalam hidupnya kelak, jenis titik yang sangat bermakna sehingga keluarga, teman-teman, terapismu, dan bahkan dirimu sendiri mendorongmu untuk menuju ke sana, atau memperingatkanmu agar tidak menuju ke sana, dan terkadang sering sekali malah mengatakannya pada saat yang bersamaan? Naruto khawatir bahwa tidak satupun pikiran itu yang akan berada cukup lama di dalam benaknya. Dirinya yakin, bahwa seharusnya ia akan jauh lebih khawatir lagi dengan masa depan, apalagi keputusan sepihak yang hanya ia dan Sasuke yang tahu, tanpa memberitahu siapapun, harusnya ia khawatir dengan apa yang nanti akan di katakan oleh ayahnya. Tetapi dirinya sudah dewasa, dan ia sudah memutuskan akan hal tersebut. Jadi, dari pada mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang adalah dampak dari keputusannya, Naruto malah melangkah ke arah jendela apartemennya, menyingkap gorden berwarna putih tersebut, kemudian membuka jendela, membiarkan cahaya mentari pagi membasuh wajah bergaris kecoklatannya. Naruto menutup mata, menikmati kehangatan dan ketenangan yang datang padanya pagi ini.

Naruto berdiri cukup lama di sana, selimut yang sama masih tersampir di kedua bahunya, selimut yang awalnya ingin ia sampirkan pada Sasuke tetapi tidak terlaksana dan justru menjadi selimut yang mereka pakai untuk menghabiskan malam berhujan itu untuk menghangatkan diri di atas sofa.

Bau tubuh Sasuke masih tertinggal sedikit di sana.

**o0o**

Setelah kembali dari apartemen Naruto, Sasuke memilih menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan bermain biliar, di salah satu ruangan khusus di apartemennya yang luas. Meskipun apartemennya bergaya minimalis nan modern, Sasuke lebih suka mendesain ruangan itu dengan gaya khas tahun 1940-an, perabotan kulit mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Ada radio tabung pemancar dengan kenop Bakelite-nya, sebuah karpet persia yang di pesan khusus, bar mini di sudut ruangan, dan sejumlah buku tebal tertata dengan rapi di rak-rak kayu ceri. Buku-buku itu kebanyakan tentang bisnis, dan sisanya berupa buku tentang sejarah, biografi dan novel tentang peperangan epik.

Ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan favorit Sasuke di apartemennya. Di sanalah ia senang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam (jika tidak sedang banyak pekerjaan) bukan hanya untuk bermain biliar, terkadang ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku, atau hanya sekedar minum scoth sambil menikmati keheningan apartemennya yang membuatnya nyaman

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa, mengguncang scoth di gelas kristal miliknya. Ia lantas meluruskan kaki ke sofa Ottoman. Ia menatap lurus ke jendela besar yang ada di hadapannya, Sasuke kembali memikirkan hubungannya denga Naruto, dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika perjanjiannya berakhir. Apa mereka tetap akan berteman seperti yang Naruto katakan padanya? Tapi bagaimana jika, Naruto berubah pikiran dan membuat semuanya menjadi sulit?

Beranjak dari posisi nyamannya, Sasuke menuju ke salah satu rak kayu ceri, mengambil salah satu buku tebal dan kembali menyamankan diri di sofa ottoman. Ia membuka buku itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari lembaran halaman buku. Sasuke menatap kertas tersebut, kemudian mendengus.

"Perjanjian yang penuh omong kosong dia bilang? Memangnya siapa yang lebih membutuhkan perjanjian yang penuh omong kosong ini, aku atau si bodoh itu? Apa dia begitu putus asa, sehingga mengambil keputusan konyol seperti ini? Apa dia menganggapku sebrengsek itu?"

Sasuke kembali menyesap scotch, dan memandang kertas yang di tempeli sebuah materai di atasnya. "Aku harap, dia tidak hamil dalam waktu dekat"

Sasuke melirik jam dinding antik yang berada di sebelah kanannya, ketika ponsel miliknya bergetar di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya. Ia meraih benda itu, dan mengusap warna hijau di layar dengan cepat ketika tahu siapa yang sedang menelponnya.

"Apa kau memiliki sesuatu untukku?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Sangat sulit mendapatkannya"

"Hn, aku harap kau mendapatkan informasi yang dapat membuatku terkesan" Kata Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terdengar tertarik.

"Ini sangat mengejutkan, Sasuke"

"Katakan saja, tidak usah berbasa basi, Jugo"

"Pria itu bernama Gaara, lahir di Konoha. Namun saat usianya menginjak 15 tahun, dia dan keluarganya pindah ke Suna tanpa alasan yang jelas..."

"Bukan itu, apa hubungannya dengan wanita yang kuceritakan padamu?" Sahut Sasuke cepat, menyela apa yang akan di katakan oleh Jugo.

"Ah, mereka teman dekat. Sangat dekat untuk seseorang yang saling memanggil teman seperti itu"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berdecak tidak sabar, ia berkata. "Aku ingin intinya"

"Intinya, tepat kepergian pria itu, Wanita itu mengalami keguguran dan bisa aku pastikan kalau ia hamil anak pria itu. Mereka punya hubungan yang rumit sejak awal, namun tertutupi dengan sikap mereka yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja di luar"

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel miliknya, ketika memdengar informasi tersebut. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Tentu, aku berbicara sendiri dengan dokter yang menolong wanita itu waktu ia mengalami pendarahan hebat di bandara dan membawanya ke klinik miliknya"

"Beritahu aku nama dokter itu"

"Shizune, Dokter Shizune"

Dan Sasuke memutuskan panggilan itu setelahnya.

"Wanita bodoh yang malang" Sahutnya pelan dengan ekspresi wajah melunak, mata menatap kertas di hadapannya.

**o0o**

Akhir pekan selalu menjadi surga bagi Naruto, di mana saat akhir pekan ia akan bebas melakukan apa pun di apartemennya tanpa di ganggu oleh siapapun. Akhir pekan akan selalu menjadi hari untuk dirinya sendiri, misalnya; merapikan segala hal yang ada di apartemennya, (mengingat dirinya bukan termaksud orang yang begitu rapi), atau hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan sambil mendengarkan acara radio. Namun untuk akhir pekan ini, Naruto lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan berendam air panas sambil menghayalkan jika dirinya berada di suatu tempat di daerah tropis, di mana hujannya terasa hangat dan berkabut.

Untuk lebih mendukung hayalannya itu, Naruto menyetel sebuah lagu yang mengingatkanmu akan pantai dan pasirnya yang putih, matahari terbenam yang indah, dan suara debur ombak yang memecah karang. Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah majalah edisi bulan lalu yang di salah satu halamannya sedang membahas beberapa tempat liburan yang cocok di kunjungi saat musim panas, berpergian di pesisir Kumo, dan mengunjungi surga indah di sebuah pulau kecil yang juga masih masuk wilayah Kumo. Naruto lantas memandang sekeliling kamar mandinya, dan mendadak dinding berwarna putih itu kini berubah menjadi pemandangan pantai dengan pasir putihnya yang indah, dan handuk yang ia lemparkan begitu saja di lantai kamar mandi kini di matanya berubah menjadi sebuah handuk pantai yang di bentangkan di pasir, dan gelas tinggi yang berisi jus jeruk kemasan sebagai minuman buah berpayung.

Dan sebuah ketukan di pintu menjadikan hayalan itu hancur berkeping-keping, layaknya sebuah ukiran kaca indah yang sengaja di jatuhkan dari tempat tinggi. Naruto mengabaikan ketukan pertama, karna ia berpikir itu mungkin hanya sebuah kesalahan. Namun ketukan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk bersikap masa bodoh. Jadi dengan kedua alis pirang yang bertemu, Naruto tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar mandi. Dirinya mengenakan handuk dengan asal, kemudian membuka pintu, bersiap menghardik siapapun yang berada di baliknya.

Namun segala kekesalannya ia telan begitu saja, ketika ia melihat Tenten berdiri di hadapannya dengan memakai sebuah setelah pelaut berwarna biru gelap-dan-putih yang Naruto yakini pernah melihat setelan seperti itu di tumpukan baju-baju lama milik ibunya. Naruto hampir meledakan tawanya jika tidak melihat mimik hampir sengsara di wajah Tenten.

"Apa kau sedang Cosplay sebagai pacar Popeye?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk busana yang di kenakan Tenten.

Tenten meluruskan dasinya, dan berusaha terlihat tegar yang ternyata gagal. "Entalah, aku hanya langsung memakai apapun yang ada di jangkauanku. Tidak ada waktu" Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh. Masuklah, apa yang kau kenakan hari ini membuatku sedikit terpesona, sampai lupa mempersilahanmu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu" Ucap Naruto dengan mengulum senyum dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Tetapi, bukannya langsung masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto, Tenten lebih memilih berdiri lebih lama di sana, masih dengan wajah muram yang Naruto yakini bukan karna apa yang Tenten kenakan hari ini, akan tetapi sesuatu hal yang lain.

"Apa kau sedang berhayal sedang berada di suatu daerah tropis lagi?" Tanyanya setelah masuk kedalam apartemen. Tenten melihat Naruto dengan mata memicing waspada, ia tahu betul kebiasaan sahabatnya itu, yang selalu berhayal tentang daerah tropis yang Naruto ingin sekali kunjungi.

Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah sambil mengusap belakang lehernya, ia menjawab. "Untuk menghabiskan waktu"

"Sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti, lalu pergi berlibur. Kau membutuhkan, Naruto dan tidak bisakah kaj mengganti baju dulu?" Sahut Tenten, kemudian ia melihat sekeliling apartemen Naruto. Apartemen itu terlihat lebih rapi dari apa yang terakhir Tenten ingat, tidak ada bantal sofa yang berserakan atau bekas bungkus ramen di atas meja depan TV.

"Tidak ada waktu" Jawabnya sambil menirukan perkataan Tenten tadi.

Setelah itu Tenten melewati Naruto (mengabaikan jika tadi Naruto sedang menggodanya) berjalan ke arah sofa dan menghempaskan dirinya di sana, menghembuskan napas berat kemudian memejamkan mata. "Sudah berakhir" Katanya sambil melorotkan dirinya lebih dalam di sofa, dan Naruto yang melihatnya seperti itu membuatnya berpikir, jika Tenten terlihat tidak seperti Tenten yang ia kenal.

"Apa yang berakhir?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Neji" Sahutnya dengan pelan.

"Eh?! Kenapa?! Maksudku apa yang terjadi?!"

Lagu jazz yang ada di loud speaker kini berubah menjadi lagu blues klasik, lagu tentang kisah cinta yang gagal. Atmosfir di apartemen Naruto semakin berat dan penuh sesak, Naruto bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernapas karnanya. Jadi demi kepentingan bersama, Naruto beranjak dari atas sofa, mengambil remote control dan menekan tombol off dengan cepat.

Tenten duduk dengan tegak, seperti Tenten yang selama ini Naruto kenal. "Sabtu pagi itu, Neji sudah berada di apartemen kami. Dia pulang lebih awal dariku. Awalnya ia tidak marah, Neji memperlakukanku dengan baik, itu mungkin ia lakukan karna aku saat itu yang mabuk berat. Tetapi setelah aku membaik, kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya"

"Jadi Neji tahu kalau yang mengajakmu ke bar adalah aku?" Tanya Naruto.

Bukannya ia takut jika Neji tahu kalau dirinyalah yang mengajak Tenten ke bar. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak tahan dengan kuliah panjang Neji yang selalu menyelipkan kata takdir di setiap kata-katanya, bidang apapun yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak. Aku menyembunyikan, dan saat kami bertengkar hebat, aku tidak sengaja mengatakan hal tabu itu padanya"

"Lalu, apa yang Neji katakan?"

"Neji langsung terdiam, dan menatapku dengan terluka. Setelah itu ia mengambil kunci mobil, dan belum pernah kembali hingga saat ini. Naruto, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau bisa meminta maaf padanya"

"Apa kau pikir dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti jauh lebih baik mengenalnya dari pada aku"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tenten masih terlihat muram, dan mungkin saja apa yang dirinya kenakan hari ini hanyalah untuk mempertegas suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Naruto masih mengenakan handuk, berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada Tenten untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Mau kubuatkan minum?"

"Ya, terima kasih" Jawabnya dengan lemah.

Naruto lalu beranjak dari sofa, berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil gelas di rak, dan membuka lemari pendingin. Naruto kembali beberapa saat kemudian, membawa segelas jus jeruk untuk di berikan kepada Tenten. Ia memilih jus jeruk, di sebabkan dirinya tidak mungkin memberi Tenten sebuah jus tomat, dan lagi saat ia dalam suasan hati tidak baik, dirinya selalu meminus jus jeruk untuk membuatnya tenang. Mungkin saja hal seperti itu akan berlaku pada Tenten juga.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal" Cetus Tenten, "Harusnya aku tidak pergi ke bar malam itu" Tenten menyesap jusnya. "Aku mengatakan itu bukan bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu, Naruto. Sungguh"

"Aku tahu" Kata Naruto, tersenyum hangat kepada Tenten penuh pengertian.

**o0o**

Lamunan Sasuke terganggu oleh suara Itachi yang berasal dari balik bahunya. "Surat perjanjian?" Tanya Itachi sambil mencondongkan badan, Itachi menatap kertas itu penasaran yang ternyata masih berada di tangan Sasuke, yang menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sasuke rupanya benar-benar sedang melamun. Sesuatu yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Sasuke terperanjak, dengan cepat melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukannya dangan asal di antara halaman buku tadi. Ia lalu mendelik pada Itachi yang kini semakin terlihat tertarik.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Tadi aku melihat ada nama Namikaze-san di sana. Apa kalian sedang melakukan sebuah permain berbahaya?" Tanyanya dengan mimik wajah jenaka.

"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Memang bukan" Kata Itachi sambil mengangkat bahu, "Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal, Sasuke, jangan sampai terjebak oleh permainanmu sendiri" Lanjutnya misterius.

"..."

"Oh, ya. Ibu memintamu datang ke rumah, dan besok mengantarnya untuk kelas merangkai bunga" Sahutnya ketika telah berada di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Aku sudah menawarkan diri, tapi Ibu bersikeras kalau dia ingin kau yang mengantarnya" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang kini menegakan punggungnya, duduk di sofa ottoman.

"Ck"

"Kau ingin ikut pulang bersamaku?"

"Hn"

Dan seakan mengerti, Itachi berkata. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa di rumah"

**o0o**

Ternyata jus jeruk sebagai penyembuh suasana hati yang tidak baik, juga berlaku pada Tenten. Tenten nampak terlihat segar sekarang, dan tolong abaikan saja setelan pelaut ketinggalan jaman yang ia kenakan. Tenten bersiap-siap untuk pergi setelah jus jeruknya sudah ia habiskan, dan Naruto masih dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya dengan tidak rapi.

"Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar sekarang" Ujarnya sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Apa perlu aku temani?" Tanya Naruto, ikut berdiri di dekat Tenten.

"Oh, Naruto. Kau memang teman yang baik" Sahut Tenten sambil meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di sekitar dadanya, terharu. Tenten lalu mendekati Naruto dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat. "Kau sangat beruntung karna tidak pernah mendapat masalah seperti ini" Ucap Tenten lagi, setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Aku juga punya masalah"

"Benarkah? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku" Tanya Tenten yang kini kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Mungkin lain waktu" Katanya tersenyum minta pengertian.

"Jangan lupa, kau utang cerita padaku tentang Uchiha itu"

"Ck, aku pikir kau sudah melupakannya" Sahutnya sambil membuang muka.

"Jangan harap, justru aku sangat menantikannya" Melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan, "Aku akan mampir sebentar ke restoran terdekat untuk sarapanku yang sangat terlambat" Tenten mengatakan itu sambil berdiri.

"Kau belum sarapan? Kenapa tidak sarapan di sini saja? Apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu"

"Belum. Tapi terimah kasih, mungkin lain kali. Dan ini akhir pekan, tidak akan ada yang menyadari apa yang aku kenakan sekarang" Katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan-akan sedang memamerkan setelan pelautnya. "Selain itu, mereka pasti tidak akan menolak kartu kreditku, bahkan jika aku telanjang"

"Pantas di coba. Mungkin lain kali, aku akan ke restoran dengan keadaan telanjang sehingga ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku"

"Naruto, tanpa telanjangpun semua orang sudah memperhatikanmu. Kau dan ketidakpekaanmu"

"Aku merasa cukup peka dan percaya diri"

"Itu menurutmu. Tetapi aku lebih mengenalmu dari dirimu sendiri" Jawab Tenten sambil melambikan tangan pada Naruto yang kini berada di ambang pintu.

Tenten menghilang di balik koridor.

**o0o**

Jauh dari hiruk pikuk akhir pekan yang menyenangkan, tenggelam dalam ketenangan yang menggelisahkan, sesosok pemuda bersurai merah duduk menunggu di bangku taman yang masih setengah basah di beberapa bagian, akibat hujan deras semalam. Sosoknya nampak memukau, tinggi, kulit terang sangat kontras dengan surai merahnya, dan wajah datar yang selalu terlihat tenang, menjadikannya sebagai sosok yang tak tersentuh.

Gaara melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan, sebuah Patek Phillipe yang di hadiahkan oleh seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya di Suna. Ia sudah memberitahu Shikamaru tentang pertemuan ini, tetapi salah satu sahabat masa kecilnya itu sepertinya sedang melupakan perjanjian mereka, atau mungkin tidak ingin menemuinya. Di karenakan sudah bisa menebak apa yag ingin dirinya katakan pada Shikamaru. Gaara melihat di sekeliling, namun seseorang yang memiliki gaya rambut yang tidak pernah berubah hingga bertahun-tahun itupun belum terlihat juga. Dengan kesal, Gaara kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi taman, dan sesekali mengecek ponsel miliknya.

Langit yang tadinya cerah, bersih tanpa awan, kini berubah menampilkan awan gelap menggumpal memenuhi langit. Mendung. Gaara mengadah dan semakin gelisah di tempatnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan, dan Shikamaru belum juga terlihat di ujung jalan.

Lama Gaara menunggu, hingga hampir saja dirinya kembali ke apartemen yang ia sewa untuk beberapa bulan selama berada di Konoha. Akhirnya, Gaara melihat Shikamaru melihat sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Shikamaru masih terlihat seperti biasa; Mata kuaci yang menatap malas hampir mengantuk dan wajah yang selalu menampakan kebosanan. Gaara sempat berpikir, apa yang membuat Temari, sampai sangat menyukai teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Kau sudah lama?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah sampai di tempat Gaara.

"Sejak dua jam yang lalu" Jawab Gaara dengan sedikit kesal di nada suaranya.

"Bukan salahku" Mengangkat bahu, "Kau mengajak bertemu saat akhir pekan. Itu suatu kesalahan, kau tahu." Katanya sambil ikut duduk di kursi taman.

"Maaf, tapi ini sangat mendesak"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan malas, melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Ayahku memintaku untuk menikah"

"Gaara, aku bukan seorang konsultan pernikahan, kalau kau tidak lupa"

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkan"

"Bisakah kau membujuk Naruto untuk menerimaku kembali? Maksudku memulai dari awal semuanya lagi" Tanya Gaara penuh harap di mata sewarna batu turquoise-nya.

Shikamaru langsung terdiam, ia menunduk dalam, membuat Gaara tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah temannya itu. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Shikamaru berdiri dan langsung menghantamkan sebuah tinju ke wajah Gaara yang tidak siap akan serangan mendadak tersebut.

Gaara terpelanting, merasakan rasa pegas di sekitar wajah, terutama rahang bawahnya. Namun ia hanya diam, tidak bertanya apalagi membalas tinju Shikamaru. Dirinya tahu, kalau apa yang Shikamaru lakukan sangat pantas untuknya.

"Kembali kau bilang? Kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau tahu, sejak dari bar milik Ino, aku sudah sangat ingin menghajarmu. Tapi aku menahan diri, karna aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian, terlebih waktu itu Naruto juga berada di sana dan itu bukan sesuatu yang aku suka. Tapi mendengarmu berkata seperti tadi, membuatku hilang kendali, sialan!"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh menghajarku semaumu, jika itu bisa membuatmu membantuku kembali pada Naruto. Kumohon, Ayahku sekarat"

"Naruto juga sekarat waktu itu, dan mungkin sekarang masih. Dia sekarat Gaara, saat kau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku sendiri yang membopongnya di kedua tanganku dengan begitu banyak darah, aku sangat ketakutan, dan kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubunginya atau mungkin menghubungjku untuk memberi penjelasan. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun, kau datang begitu saja? Apa ini lelucon, hah?!" Hardiknya, sambil mencengkram kerah jaket yang Gaara kenakan.

"Maaf" Ucap Gaara pelan, dirinya kini sudah berada di rumput dengan keadaan yang cukup menyedihkan.

"Kata maaf tidak akan berguna, Naruto mungkin akan memaafkanmu, dan aku mungkin akan bersikap seperti biasa padamu. Tapi sampai kapanmu, tidak ada yang akan bisa menghapus darah di kedua tanganmu, Gaara. Kau sudah membunuh dua orang sekaligus hari itu"

"Shikamaru, tolonglah"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau, sudah cukup. Biarkan Naruto tenang dengan hidupnya yang sekarang" Katanya sambil beranjak meninggalkan Gaara yang kini telah berdiri, pakaian yang Gaara kenakan telah kotor oleh lumpur.

"Aku selalu merasa bersalah, aku ingin menebus semuanya, atau setidaknya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"

"Itu dosa yang pantas kau tanggung" Ujarnya dengan dingin tanpa melihat ke arah Gaara yang berada di belakangnya. Lantas kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gaara berdiri di sana dengan bibir sobek yang mengeluarkan darah, hadiah dari Shikamaru. Hari pernikahannya semakin dekat dan ia belum juga bisa menyakinkan Shikamaru apalagi Naruto. Gaara kembali menatap langit, bulir-bulir air jatuh di wajahnya

Hujan menemaninya di petang yang menyedihkan itu.

**o0o**

Akhir pekan ini berjalan cepat bagi Naruto, ketika Tenten pergi, Naruto lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur, membongkar isi dapur, dan meminum tiga kotak jus tomat milik Sasuke sekaligus, yang entah bagaimana dirinya dapat lakukan tanpa memuntahkan cairan tersebut. Bahkan Naruto sendiri merasa sangat terkejut karnanya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke tempat tidur, dan saat terbangun langit di luar sudah gelap, dengan hujan yang kembali mengguyur dengan deras.

Naruto beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dengan gerakan malas, enggan meninggalkan tempat nyaman itu. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi, memilih membasuh wajah dari pada mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Naruto memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca wastafel, dan mendapati wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpikir, lalu meraba sekitar dahinya.

"Tidak panas"

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke arah sofa, menghempaskan dirinya di sana, meraih remote control dan menyalakan TV. Ia mengganti-ganti channel dan berhenti pada suatu channel yang menampilkan sebuah talk show dengan tema Hubungan Rumit. Naruto mengangguk, merasa cocok dengan apa yang di jalaninya sekarang.

Sang penelpon pertama menginginkan sebuah nasehat tentang dirinya yang mulai jatuh hati kepada seks friendnya yang jelas-jelas sangat brengsek dan tak menginginkan hubungan jangka panjang selain hubungan partner seks semata. Dan penelepon kedua menginginkan nasehat tentang cinta pertama yang pergi bertahun-tahun lalu tanpa kabar, kemudian datang lagi untuk memintanya kembali. Pembawa acara talk show, lalu memberi saran kepada penelpon pertama untuk membicarakan baik-baik hubungannya dengan seks friendnya tersebut mengenai apa yang telah ia rasakan dan kalau seks friendnya itu tidak terlalu menanggapinya, ada baiknya jika hubungan mereka di akhiri saja. Demi menetralisir patah hati yang mungkin akan terjadi (Naruto, menyatukan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar saran tersebut). Sedangkan untuk penelpon kedua di beri saran untuk memikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil keputusan, tanya seseorang tersebut alasan di balik kepergiannya dulu yang tiba-tiba (Naruto mengangguk ketika menyimak apa yang di katakan sang pembawa acara)

Naruto berkedip ketika channel TV tadi kini menampilkan iklan susu bayi. Naruto merasa kalau masalah penelpon tadi sedikit mirip dengan apa yang dirinya alami sekarang. Namun Naruto menolak dengan keras jika ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Naruto menampilkan wajah mual saat memikirkan itu, dan sedikit bergidik karnanya. Namun ia tidak keberakatan untuk kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil jus tomat lagi dan meminumnya. Jadi dengan langkah seperti di seret, Naruto kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil jus tomat dan minumnya dengan sekali tenggak.

"Aku pikir jus tomat tidak begitu buruk" Komentarnya sambil menyeka sekitar bibirnya.

Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tengah apartemen miliknya, lantas memutuskan untuk mematikan TV. Naruto lantas menyalakan streo dan memutar musik klasik dengan suara biola yang terdengar lembut dan mendayu-dayu. Naruto kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada di sana, ia memakai tiga lapis pakaian untuk menghalau dingin, namun tidak begitu cukup menurut Naruto yang masih merasa kedinginan, menarik selimut, memejamkan mata menikmati kedamaian apartemen sederhananya, bersama musik klasik dan suara hujan di luar sana.

Harusnya rasa tenang yang ia rasakan akan berlangsung lama, dan hampir tertidur karnanya jika tidak ada suara ketukan keras di pintu apartemennya yang mengalahkan suara musik klasik di streo. Naruto terkaget, memekik tertahan ketika ia terjatuh dari atas sofa dengan dahi yang membentur sedikit sudut meja. Naruto mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit, mengusapnya dengan pelan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Gaara?" Ujarnya tidak percaya.

Naruto terkejut dengan Gaara yang kini berada di hadapannya. Pria merah itu basah kuyup dan ada lebam di sekita wajahnya, bibirnya pucat dan ia menggigil, menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu.

Gaara lantas limbung dan Naruto dengan refleks menahannya, Gaara terjatuh di pelukan Naruto, lantas dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis ia berbisik "Maaf" dan kelopak itu kemudian menutup.

Di saat yang sama...

Sebelum menuju ke rumah orang tuanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke apartemen Naruto, diri hanya ingin memastikan keadaan wanita itu yang tadi pagi terlihat sedikit pucat ketika ia meninggalkannya tidur di sofa.

Bunyi yang menandakan kalau lift sudah sampai di lantai yang di tuju, mengembalikannya ke kenyataan. Sasuke menyusuki koridor yang selalu nampak sepi di gedung apartemen tersebut, kemudian berbelok, tepat pada saat itu, ia melihat Naruto sedang bersimpuh, seseorang sedang berada di pelukannya. Naruto memanggil-manggil nama orang itu dengan panik. Awalnya, Sasuke ingin berbalik pergi, ego mengatakan jika itu bukan urusannya. Namun hatinya justru mengatakan tidak. Lama Sasuke berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke, Gaara pingsan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tolong lakukan sesuatu" Katanya merajuk, terisak dan panik.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahang, berdiri mematung menonton drama di hadapannya dan merasa sangat bodoh. Ia ingin sekali tertawa keras saat itu juga, apa yang terjadi di sini benar-benar bukan yang ingin matanya lihat.

"Sasuke, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Naruto, ada nada kesal di suaranya.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, kemudian menggigit pipi kedalam. "Biar aku yang memapahnya masuk, minggir!" Ujarnya dengan dingin.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: Kapan mereka jadian?**

**Bakalan jadian kok tenang aja. Karna masa-masa pdkt itu lebih gereget dari pada waktu jadian. Jadi nikmatin aja prosesnya yahh~ /di getok/**

**Terima kasih buat Ayanara47, Dekdes, Choikim1310, Dwi341, Namikazehyunli, Miyuki Asakura, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Versetta, L Casei Shirota Strain, Ame To Ai, Habibah794, Arifacandlelight, Raenegan, Kyutiesung, Za666, Rin SafOnyx, Yurhachan, Anita Indah777, Vianna Cho, Ryu Sn25, Aiko Vallery, Kuroko, Askasufa, Hiori Fuyumi, dan Uchiha Emo10 .**

**Best Regards,**

**Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


	10. Chapter 10

**S****ummary: Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli Fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenangkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi, benarkah sesederhana itu?**

**Disclaimers: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Gendre: Friendship, romance, humor, drama, and hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Gender switch, Alternate universe-modern setting, OOC, typo(s), kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**.**

Setelah membantu Naruto untuk memapah Gaara masuk, Sasuke berdiri bersandar di dinding tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, mengamati Naruto yang terlihat sangat sibuk membersihkan luka pria merah itu. Setidaknya Sasuke merasa sedikit lega, karna Naruto tidak menempatkan Gaara di kamar tidurnya, tempat di mana mereka sering melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Naruto menyuruhnya menempatkan Gaara di kamar tamu satu-satunya yang ia punya. Namun kesabaran Sasuke yang memang sudah semakin sedikit, semenjak ia menginjakan kaki di depan pintu apartemen Naruto semakin tipis saja, ketika Naruto akan melepaskan pakaian milik Gaara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tampak kebingungan saat Sasuke menahan tangannya yang akan membuka kancing kemeja milik Gaara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Sasuke, mengeraskan rahang. Suaranya terdengar seperti mendesis di telinga Naruto.

"Hanya ingin melepas pakaiannya, menjaganya agar hangat" Jawabnya masih menatap Sasuke.

"Kau!" Menghembuskan napas kasar. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya" Katanya dengan nada yang kembali datar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Terus menatapnya sampai Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak nyaman di buatnya. Jadi dengan nada yang terdengar tidak suka, Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto. "Apa?" Satu alisnya terangkat melawan gravitasi.

"Wow, Sasuke!" Seru Naruto sambil tertawa, "Aku pikir, kau akan membiarkanku melepasnya sendiri" Kemudian menyingkirkan bokongnya dari atas tempat tidur.

Naruto memang berpikir seperti itu. Dan sesungguhnya, ia tidak begitu siap kalau harus melihat kembali tubuh Gaara yang tentunya sudah sangat jauh berbeda dengan terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Mungkin saja tangannya tadi gemetar, lantas Sasuke memperhatikan itu, kemudian menawarkan diri. Kalau memang sebuah cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya bisa di artikan sebagai usaha menawarkan diri Sasuke untuk menggantikannya.

Mendengus, "Kau memang bodoh" Katanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Mendengar itu, Naruto merasakan sudut pelipisnya berkedut. "Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini padamu, jangan mengataiku bodoh!" Katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Namun Sasuke mengabaikan protes Naruto. Ia membuang muka, "Keluar, dan buat dirimu berguna" Lantas berjalan ke arah ranjang.

"Brengsek!" Maki Naruto sambil membanting pintu.

Melupakan jika di dalam sana, ada seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri.

Ia lalu memilih hal yang berguna dengan menyiapkan air hangat dan mengambil alkohol di kotak P3K miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar untuk memberitahunya jika pekerjaannya sudah Selesai. Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar setelahnya, lalu mulai membersihkan luka di sekitar wajah Gaara, dengan Sasuke yang terus mengawasinya seperti burung elang. Bahkan Naruto merasa jika tatapan itu mampu melubangi kepalanya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke, masih dengan posisinya yang tadi.

"Um" Gumam Naruto sambil merapikan selimut yang Gaara kenakan.

"Kita perlu bicara kalau begitu" Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Apa tidak bisa di tunda dulu?" Tanya Naruto, nada suaranya terdengar lelah.

"Tidak. Aku ingin sekarang" Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Menghela napas, Naruto berkata. "Baiklah, kita bicara di luar"

Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu keluar dengan Naruto yang mengekorinya di belakang. Naruto menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

**o0o**

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada suara yang menyelidik, sesaat mereka sudah ada di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tengah.

"Kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran, setelah itu menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa empuk miliknya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa dia dan apa hubungannya denganmu"

Dirinya sudah tahu apa masalah lalu kedua orang itu dari Jugo. Tetapi karna ia adalah seorang Uchiha, mendengarnya langsung dari sang tokoh utama akan lebih menarik. Dan akan menjadi lebih berkesan lagi jika Naruto menangis sambil menceritakan kisah dirinya dan pria merah itu. Karna Sasuke sangat ingin melihat bagaimana wajah wanita itu saat sedang menangis. Dan kalau sempat, ia mungkin akan memotretnya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Kami hanya teman" Kata Naruto cepat, tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melihatnya begitu saat kau menatapnya" Sahutnya, melirik Naruto dengan curiga.

"Sasuke, tidak bisakah kita menundanya membicarakan ini?" Tanyanya merajuk.

"Tidak" Tolaknya, "Kau mengatakan kita harus menjadi teman. Jadi jika kau ingin aku menjadi temanmu dan jujur padamu, aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama. Teman itu saling percaya dan berbagi. Bukankah kau mengatakan itu padaku malam sebelumnya, Naruto?"

Dirinya ingat dengan apa yang ia ucapkan pada Sasuke malam sebelumnya. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Sasuke mengutipnya dalam waktu secepat ini, lalu menjadikannya senjata yang bagus untuk mengungkapkan beberapa hal pribadi tentangnya. Naruto menimbang, sebaiknya menceritakan hubungannya dengan Gaara di masa lalu atau tidak pada Sasuke. Dan apa akibat yang harus dirinya tanggung jika ia jujur atau tidaknya pada seks friend-nya itu. Namun Naruto kembali mendapat gagasan baru. Seperti; tidak ada untung dan ruginya memberitahukan masalahnya dengan Gaara di masa lalu pada Sasuke. Lagi pula alasan dirinya melakukan perjanjian itu, sangat berhubungan erat dengan masa lalunya bersama Gaara. Jadi, mungkin tidak apa-apa membuka semuanya pada Sasuke malam ini.

"Kau tahu, ini sangat rumit, dan membosankan. Kau pasti tidak akan menyukainya"

"Coba saja" Ucapnya dengan wajah pongah.

"Namanya Gaara, aku sudah mengenalnya hampir seumur hidupku. Aku tahu kebiasaannya. Aku tahu makanan, lagu, bahkan baju favoritnya. Aku mengenal dirinya hampir sama seperti aku mengenal diriku. Gaara juga tahu kebiasaanku, baik dan buruk. Kadang tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Gaara bisa tahu aku sedang kesal, bosan, maupun senang. Gaara bahkan tahu, jika aku sedang berbohong padanya. Namun aku-kami mengacaukan itu semua. Aku menyukainya, sangat. Awalnya, aku mengira Gaara tidak menyukaiku, dan menganggapku seperti aku menganggapnya layaknya aku yang terlihat di permukaan. Tetapi dugaanku selama ini salah, Gaara juga menyukaiku. Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut menyakitiku. Karna itulah Gaara menahan perasaannya padaku"

Naruto diam sejenak, menunggu Sasuke berkomentar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tetapi, lama dirinya menunggu, Sasuke tak juga bersuara. Ia lantas melirik Sasuke yang kini menampilkan wajah kaku yang terkesan dingin, dan tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Naruto tidak begitu yakin, karna ia hanya melihatnya dari sudut yang tidak memungkinkan. Mereka duduk bersisian di atas sofa, dengan jarak yang cukup untuk menjejalkan dua orang di antara mereka.

Naruto memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat.

"Waktu itu musim dingin. Aku dan Gaara masuk di klub yang sama, dan klub kami mengadakan suatu kegiatan di luar lingkungan sekolah. Di sana kami bersenang-senang...jika kau mengerti maksudku"

"Hn, lanjutkan"

"Beberapa minggu setelahnya, aku mendapati diriku hamil. Saat itu usiaku lima belas tahun" Suara Naruto mulai pecah di bagian ini. Tapi ia mencoba bertahan. Sedikit lagi, begitu pikirnya. Dan ia tertawa. Tawa yang membuatmu tidak ingin ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Waktu usia lima belas tahun, aku di vonis menderita kelainan mental dengan nama aneh yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti artinya oleh dokter sekolah yang juga tidak begitu terlihat waras di mataku" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya sebelum ia sadari. Apakah untuk menghiburnya? Mengatakan secara tersirat jika bukan dirinya saja yang mengalami hal gila sewaktu berusia belasan? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Lalu aku sangat ketakutan. Kau bisa membayangkan seperti tersesat di tengah belantara saat malam hari dan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menolongmu. Kemudian, aku teringat akan Gaara, dan aku memberitahunya. Suatu kejutan mendapati dirinya akan bertanggung jawab. Mengatakan hal-hal yang anak seusia kami katakan tentang tanggung jawab dan masa depan. Semuanya sangat indah di telingaku. Lantas, aku mendapati diriku tidak tersesat lagi. Seperti ada angin segar yang bertiup dari lembah, berbisik padaku tentang jalan keluar dari belantara. Membuatku berpikir, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik..."

Jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berhenti" Sahutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengambil napas. Karna mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menangis" Kata Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal sofa.

"Mendekatlah kalau begitu" Ujarnya dengan melirik Naruto.

"Apa boleh?" Tanyanya sambil menolehkan wajah yang sisi lainnya masih terbenam di atas bantas sofa yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Hn"

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Naruto lantas menggeser tubuhnya untuk merapat ke Sasuke, sebelum pria itu kembali membuka mulut dan berkata dengan nada yang terdengar terganggu. "Asalkan tidak memenuhi bahuku dengan lendir yang berasal dari hidungmu, aku tidak begitu keberatan" Dan sebuah bantal sofa melayang ke wajah datar Sasuke dengan telak.

"Sebaiknya aku memang berada di sisi yang lainnya, tanpa harus bergabung denganmu" Kata Naruto dengan sinis.

"Tidak masalah, selama kau melanjutkan ceritamu" Ujar Sasuke, masa bodoh.

Naruto duduk sambil merebahkan tengkuknya di sandaran sofa, membuatnya mendongkak menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Ia menghirup oksigen, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Esoknya dia meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Aku keguguran karna memaksakan diri mengejarnya ke bandara. Dan hari itu benar-benar seperti neraka. Bahkan hari-hari berikutnya"

"Neraka memang ada di mana-mana"

"Lalu dia kembali, dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa"

"Dia datang untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padamu"

"Um, aku juga berpikir begitu..."

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak menangis" Sasuke berkata jujur saat mengatakannya. Tidak ada tangisan di wajah itu, dan ia merasa sangat menyesal karnanya.

"Ya, itu juga mengejutkanku"

Terkejut. Karna ia selalu membayangkan jika dirinya menceritakan kisah itu pada orang lain, maka ia akan mendapati dirinya bertindak konyol. Menjelma kembali menjadi gadis belasan tahun yang kehilangan bayi dan di campakkan oleh orang yang ia cintai dalam satu hari. Menangis tersedu-sedu sambil meratapi nasib, lantas sering kali berpikir untuk membunuh diri sendiri. Berjalan bagai zombie, dan tidak peduli pada apa pun. Sedangkan orang terdekat tidak ada yang menyadari kecuali satu orang. Shikamaru. Di sebabkan saat itu, Shikamaru berada di tempat terjadinya tragedi dan drama itu berlangsung.

Namun nyatanya ia tidak menangis. Ia bahkan mengobrak-abrik dalam dirinya, mencari apa saja yang mungkin mirip dengan sesuatu jika dirinya bermimpi atau mengingat tentang hal itu. Tetapi tak ada. Tidak ada yang ia temukan. Dirinya hanya merasa lega, itu saja.

Nyatanya ia telah berubah, sama seperti yang Gaara katakan malam itu padanya.

**o0o**

Hitam putih, seperti pemutaran film lama yang penuh bercak dan tampak kabur. Berputar-putar dalam tidurnya semenjak ia berusia belasan tahun, menghantuinya sepanjang malam. Gadis belia memakai seragam sekolah dengan mantel jingga, dan ada syal merah di lehernya. Seragam yang sama, yang juga ia kenakan waktu itu, mantel jingga yang ia sangat hafal detailnya, dan syal merah miliknya yang ia berikan di saat pelatihan klub dekat gunung Hokage. Gadis belia yang sangat mencintainya, yang memberikannya kehidupan lain, gadis belia bersurai pirang dengan mata biru cerah yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh binar, gadis belia yang ia tinggalkan dengan keadaan sekarat di tengah keramaian lalu lalang bandara...

"!"

Gaara terengah-engah hampir kehabisan napas. Ia meremas letak di mana jantungnya berada, rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat pemandangan itu lagi, berulang-ulang selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Selalu terlihat begitu nyata, seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Suara serak yang memanggil namanya di kejauhan, wajah sewarna karamel cair yang di penuhi air mata, dan raut kesakitan. Lantas yang dia lakukan hanya berbalik. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk berbalik, kemudian ia memberi Naruto punggung dengan air mata yang juga mengalir.

Pintu terjebab terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis dalam mimpi yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa. Namun Gaara tahu, jika sosok itu sudah berbeda. Tak seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tetapi ia masih terlihat bersinar, tak ada tanda bahwa sesuatu yang berat pernah di laluinya seorang diri. Namun apakah ia hanya menyembunyikannya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan agar tidak menyusahkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya? Gaara berpikir harusnya ia terus melihat ke depan, bukannya ke masa lalu. Hanya saja, apakah itu mungkin? Jika setiap waktu, masa lalu itu selalu mengikutimu di setiap langkah yang akan kau ambil?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara dengan cepat. Ia seperti akan melompat dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri Naruto. Namun, Naruto lebih cepat datang untuk menghampirinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto, mengambil duduk di depan Gaara. Terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Ia terlihat gelisah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Jawabnya, tersenyum lembut pada Gaara. "Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk, namun pandangannya tak fokus. "Aku bermimpi tentangmu. Apa sesakit itu? A...aku sungguh minta maaf"

Gaara terus saja meracau tentang sesuatu yang hanya sebagian yang Naruto mengerti.

"Hey, lihat aku" Naruto lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Gaara, memaksanya agar menatapnya "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan, oke?" Katanya meyakinkan, saat tatapan Gaara sudah berfokus padanya.

"Tapi..."

Ucapan Gaara tersangkut di ujung lidah, ketika Naruto meraihnya ke dalam pelukan hangat dan bersahabat, "Ssssttt...tidurlah" Kata Naruto pelan. "Tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh" Ia juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara dengan lembut, membuatnya terlihat sedang menidurkan seorang anak kecil.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Gaara mulai tenang dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Suara napasnya tampak mulai teratur, kemudian Gaara tertidur tanpa bermimpi.

Hanya saja, Naruto lupa. Seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, menatap dengan mata yang menggelap dua orang di dalam sana.

Uchiha Sasuke, merasakan dirinya seperti seluruh oksigen di tarik dari sekitarnya.

Sesak tidak tertahankan.

**o0o**

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah berat ke arah dapur setelah menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Tidak! Dirinya tidak akan menutup pintu dengan cara membantingnya. Ia bukan seorang gadis yang akan merasa terluka saat melihat orang di sukainya memeluk orang lain. Lagi pula, ia tidak menyukai Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai siapa pun. Waktu yang ia miliki terlalu berharga untuk ia habiskan bersama orang lain sampai mati. Bukankah, yang paling banyak menghilangkan kepercayaanmu adalah orang-orang terdekatmu sendiri? Sama seperti Itachi, Ayahnya dan bahkan Ibunya.

Namun apa arti perasaan sesak, dan kesal yang ia rasakan sampai saat ini?

Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar sesaat setelah mengambil bir di dalam lemari pendingin, membuka penutup botol, dan menenggaknya sampai setengah kosong. Baru kemudian menjawab panggilan telepon yang masuk.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Tanyanya dengan kesal, ketika tahu yang meneleponnya adalah Itachi.

"Bukan aku. Tapi Ibu." Jawab Itachi dengan cepat.

"Sasuke?" Suara lembut wanita paruh baya terdengar setelahnya.

"Ya, Bu. Ini aku" Jawab Sasuke dengan ada suara yang sedikit melunak.

"Apa kau tidak datang kemari? Ini sudah beberapa bulan kau tidak datang berkunjung"

Sasuke meletakan botol birnya di atas meja konter, lalu mendudukkan diri di bar stool. "Aku sibuk" Jawabnya singkat.

"Setidaknya luangkan waktumu sedikit" Kata Mikoto dengan sabar. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar berbeda. Ada apa?" Tanyanya, saat menyadari nada suara Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia merasa jika putra bungsunya itu sedang tidak tenang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawabnya berbohong pada Ibunya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?" Mikoto bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Hn"

Hening...

"Bu..."

"Ya, sayang?" Jawab Mikoto penuh perhatian. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu, membuatnya semakin yakin jika sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Ia ingin bertanya, namun Sasuke orang yang tertutup, sangat jarang membagi apa pun pada orang lain. Bahkan padanya, Ibunya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan datang"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berada di apartemen...temanku"

Teman? Sasuke memiliki seseorang yang di anggapnya teman?

Jujur, ini kejutan buat Mikoto. Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan tentang seorang teman selama bertahun-tahun semenjak kepergian Itachi. Tapi kali ini ia memilikinya dan mengakui orang itu sebagai teman. Mikoto jadi sangat penasaran dengan teman Sasuke ini.

"Apa temanmu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, berpikir mungkin saja teman Sasuke sedang sakit. Jadi dia memutuskan tidak datang untuk menjaganya.

"Hn, dia baik. Amat sangat baik"

"Syukurlah. Tapi besok kau akan mengantar Ibu ke tempat kelas merangkai bunga kan?"

"Hn, aku akan mengantar Ibu" Janjinya.

"Sampai jumpa besok kalau begitu. Dan salam buat temanmu" Kata Mikoto dengan riang.

"Hn, sampai jumpa"

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya sesaat setelah Ibunya mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon mereka. Sasuke sedikit ingin berterima kasih pada Ibunya atau mungkin Itachi karna sudah meneleponnya. Perasaan sesak yang tadi menderanya kini sedikit berkurang. Namun tidak dengan perasaan kesal yang ia rasakan. Api itu semakin membesar saja, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi amarah. Di tambah dengan Naruto yang belum menyingkirkan bokongnya dari dalam kamar, di mana Gaara berada. Semakin Sasuke memikirkan itu, semakin membuatnya sakit kepala, lelah dan mengantuk. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja konter dan tak lama kemudian tertidur.

Tangan yang mendarat di bahunya mengejutkan Sasuke sehingga membuatnya terbangun. Sasuke lantas duduk tegak, masih di atas bar stool, lantas mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang kini menatapnya teduh. "Sasuke," Ujar Naruto, yang kini meletakan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. "Kenapa tidur di sini?"

Sasuke mengejapkan mata, masih setengah sadar. Dirinya tertidur begitu lelap, hingga hampir sulit menyadarkan diri. Sasuke merasa sedang melihat dapur-dengan kabinet yang menggantung di atas bak cuci piring dan lemari pendingin penuh pernah pernik warna-warni-dari dalam air.

"Naruto?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Ya, ini aku" Jawab Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku pikir kau sudah pulang" Ujarnya.

"Kau berharap begitu, atau berniat mengusirku?" Kata Sasuke, ia memandang Naruto dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam.

"Sensitif sekali" Cibirnya, "Aku hanya berpikir kau pulang. Karna kau tak terlihat di mana pun, padahal tadi kau bergegas bersamaku saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut di dalam kamar tamu" Katanya, mencoba menjelaskan.

Mood Sasuke tidak pernah baik saat di bangunkan. Naruto mencatat baik-baik hal ini di kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi untuk membalas perkataan Naruto. Sasuke memutar bar stool, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto yang masih berdiri menatapnya sedikit bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Sasuke yang memeluknya, membuat Naruto cukup merasa terkejut.

"Sasuke...?"

"Aku lelah" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto sebelum menekan ciuman ke bahu Naruto dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Sedangkan Naruto berpikir dengan keras. Apa sasuke sedang menciumnya?

"Istirahat dan pergilah tidur kalau begitu" Sahutnya sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke. Menepuk pelan punggungnya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Gaara.

"Aku ingin denganmu" Bisiknya lagi dengan pelan.

"Oke, aku akan membantumu berjalan menuju tempat tidur" Ujarnya, memutuskan. Naruto merasa jika Sasuke mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Sasuke benar-benar kelelahan rupanya.

Naruto lantas meletakkan lengan Sasuke di sepanjang bahunya, menariknya sekuat tenaga untuk menuruni bar stool tanpa terantuk atau terjebab jatuh bersamanya membentur lantai.

Sasuke lantas memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan samar. "Apa sekarang kau lebih kuat memapahku dari pada saat mencoba memapah Gaara?"

"Oh, Yeah. Aku lebih kuat sekarang, bahkan darimu" Gumamnya

"Kau membuatku melanggar semua aturan ketat yang aku buat untuk diriku sendiri"

"Huh?"

Mata Sasuke kembali tertutup, dan Naruto berpikir kalau ia sudah kembali tertidur. "Maaf, kalau sudah membuatmu melanggar semua aturan. Tapi aku juga pelanggar aturan, sama sepertimu. Aku membiarkanmu sering berkunjung ke apartemenku di luar dari isi perjanjian, aku membiarkanmu menginap dan tidur di ranjangku, dan yang lebih parah, aku membiarkanmu tahu bagaimana masa laluku"

Ya, benar. Mereka berdua pelanggar aturan. Dan begitu banyak aturan yang telah mereka langgar, baik itu aturan yang mereka terapkan untuk diri mereka sendiri atau aturan yang ada di dalam perjanjian mereka. Mungkin, memang sudah saatnya mereka merobek kertas sialan itu dan membuat peraturan baru. Atau, tidak usah ada perjanjian lagi dan mereka memulainya dengan berteman saja.

"Kau lebih menyusahkan dari biasanya" Keluhnya dengan berusaha tetap menjaga keseimbangan.

"Itu karena aku marah" Katanya, mata Sasuke kembali terbuka, melihat Naruto dengan ujung mata tidurnya.

"Marah? Kenapa?"

Ini cukup menyenangkan bagi Naruto, mendapati Sasuke yang di bangunkan dapat berubah menjadi seseorang yang cukup banyak bicara. Bahkan terbuka pada banyak hal. Naruto mencatatnya lagi dalam kepalanya; Sasuke yang di bangunkan, dapat berbicara normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Kau memeluk orang lain selain diriku"

Naruto hampir saja membuat mereka terjebab di lantai karna ucapan Sasuke tadi. Ia ingin bertanya, apa yang salah dengan memeluk seseorang yang terbangun karna mimpi buruk? Bukankah itu wajar? Menenangkan mereka, dan dengan memeluknya, setidaknya bisa membuat mereka sedikit tenang dan melupakan mimpinya. Tetapi Naruto lebih memilih tidak bertanya, Sasuke terlalu berat baginya. Membuatnya teralihkah.

"Naruto"

"Hn" Naruto bergumam sebagai jawaban, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tidur. Bahunya terasa akan lepas dari tempatnya. Ya, wajar. Jika memapah orang sebesar Sasuke sendirian.

"Jangan menghancurkan hatiku" Sasuke menggumamkan itu sambil mengambil posisi tidur tengkurap, menyelinapkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling bantal yang ia pakai.

Naruto sudah bernapas dengan normal, ketika ia berkata. "Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik, Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak janji" Walaupun dirinya tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan membalasnya lagi, Naruto tetap mengatakan itu.

Mematikan lampu, lantas menutup pintu. Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke sofa panjangnya, merenggangkan badan, merasakan betapa lelahnya dirinya.

Tidur adalah hal yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini.

**o0o**

Naruto terbangun pada pagi berikutnya dengan rasa tidak enak di perut yang langsung naik di mulutnya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menahannya secepat mungkin saat beranjak dari sofa. Perutnya memberikannya peringatan dua detik sebelum ia melompat dari atas sofa, dan hampir terantuk karnanya. Ia lantas bergegas, dan berusaha menahan refleks mualnya. Kemudian sesampainya di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto menyelesaikan semuanya. Namun dirinya tidak sempat menyingkirkan rambut pirang yang menghalangi pandangannya, membuat ia memuntahi sedikit bagian rambutnya. Baunya membuat Naruto kembali mual, dan ia kembali muntah sampai kehabisan napas. Air mata bercucuran di wajahnya, dahinya berkeringat, dan Naruto juga merasakan nyeri di sekitar perut bawahnya. Rasanya seperti nyeri saat ia mendapatkan menstruasi. Namun sedikit lebih berbeda.

Dengan kedua kaki yang goyah, Naruto berusaha bangkit menuju wastafel untuk berkumur, menyingkirkan rasa pahit yang ia rasakan di mulutnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil handuk, mencoba untuk mandi setelahnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dan melirik sedikit pada jam digital di atas nakas. Pukul enam pagi, masih ada waktu untuk membuat sarapan dan membangunkan dua tamunya. Ia berpakaian dengan cepat, dan tidak mencoba untuk membuat keributan yang akan membangunkan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara serak bangun tidur terdengar dari belakangnya.

Naruto refleks menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang berbaring miring menghadapnya, mengamatinya dengan mata hitam kelam miliknya yang masih berkabut. "Tentu" Jawabnya sambil meloloskan baju itu melewati puncak kepalanya.

"Aku mendengarmu mendobrak pintu dan muntah hebat di kamar mandi. Aku pikir, aku sedang bermimpi"

"Mungkin saja kau memang sedang bermimpi"

"Hn. kau akan mengecek Gaara?" Tanyanya, ketika melihat Naruto akan melangkah keluar.

"Gaara?" Tanyanya, sebelum teringat jika di sebelah kamarnya, ada Gaara di sana, demam sepanjang malam. Naruto hampir melupakannya. "Ah, ya. Aku akan mengeceknya, setelah itu membuat sarapan untuk kalian"

"Bodoh" Cibir Sasuke sesaat Naruto menghilang di balik pintu.

Membuka pintu kamar tamu dengan pelan, Naruto masuk tanpa suara. Ia mendekati tempat tidur di mana Gaara berbaring dengan posisi yang sama saat ia meninggalkannya semalam. Menatap wajah penuh lebam di hadapannya. Wajah itu terlihat lelah, dengan warna hitam yang mengelilingi matanya. Naruto mengetahui satu hal sekarang. Bukan hanya dirinya yang sering terbangun di tengah malam karna bermimpi buruk. Gaara juga mengalaminya, dan terlihat tidak jauh lebih baik darinya. Mungkin selama ini, bukan hanya ia yang sekarat. Tetapi Gaara pun begitu. Di hantui rasa bersalah selama bertahun-tahun pasti membuat hidupnya sangat berat. Gagasan seperti itu membuat Naruto sedikit bersimpati pada Gaara, sahabat masa kecilnya.

Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur, dan menggenggam tangan Gaara yang masih sehangat dulu. Namun rasa hangat itu hanya bisa ia rasakan di bawah kulitnya, bukan di hatinya. Naruto lantas bertanya-tanya, apakah perasaannya sudah lama hilang? Atau dirinya memang sudah lama berdamai dengan masa lalu? Lantas, apa arti dari mimpi buruk yang sering mengganggu tidur malamnya di tahun-tahun awal kepergian Gaara? Dan mimpi itu semakin berkurang semenjak ia bertemu Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama itu menggema di dalam benaknya, layaknya seseorang yang sedang berteriak di dalam gua dan memantulkannya di setiap dinding. Naruto tersentak dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Gaara dan bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar.

Sepeninggal Naruto, mata yang di penuhi lingkaran hitam itu terbuka, menatap punggung ringkih itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ya, sebuah kesalahan besar memang. Karna telah menyakiti orang sebaik Naruto.

Gaara menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan...

**o0o**

Ketika membuka pintu kamar untuk keluar dari sana, Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto sedang bersenandung bersama dengan radio dapur. Sasuke berpikir, kalau suara Naruto terdengar seperti suara bebek yang terjepit, di telinganya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia berjalan pelan, lantas mengintip di sudut dan menyaksikan dengan takjub ketika Naruto memasak sambil menggoyangkan pinggul mengikuti irama radio. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat Naruto memasak, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke membayangkan hal-hal yang baru saja terlihat dalam benaknya. Pikiran itu membuatnya terkejut, sampai tidak ingin mengakuinya. Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir pikiran ganjil itu lagi. Sangat konyol rasanya jika ia baru saja membayangkan jika Naruto adalah istrinya. Wanita itu terlalu bodoh untuknya, dan terlalu berisik untuk masuk menjadi bagian para Uchiha yang membosankan. Naruto pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Di saat Sasuke mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada wanita pirang bodoh yang sibuk menari, Naruto berputar mengikuti irama sambil mengangkat kedua tangan yang salah satunya memegang spatula. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan suasana langsung terasa canggung.

Naruto berpikir kalau ia telah memberikan Sasuke salah satu bahan untuk mengejeknya, dengan melihatnya bernyanyi (Sasuke mengatakan kalau suaranya terdengar seperti bebek malam sebelumnya) sambil bergoyang ke sana kemari. Ya, ini akan menjadi cemoohan yang panjang untuknya. Sedangkan Sasuke sangat yakin, kalau Naruto akan berpikiran jika ia sedang mengamatinya dalam diam layaknya penguntit, sambil menatapnya seperti remaja yang sedang terangsang.

Menurunkan kedua tangan dengan gerakan kaku, Naruto menunggu dalam diam kata apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh Sasuke untuk menghinanya kali ini.

"Baunya enak" Sahut Sasuke setelah membuka dan menutup mulut cukup lama.

"Uh, ya" Ujar Naruto merasa tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Aku membuat omurice dan bacon untuk sarapan kita"

"Hn, terdengar bagus" Komentarnya sambil mengambil tempat di atas bar stool.

"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?" Tanya Naruto yang kini kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Seperti bayi" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat jika semalam, sepertinya ia mengatakan hal konyol pada Naruto dalam tidurnya.

"Omong-omong tentang bayi, sepertinya aku hamil" Sahut Naruto dengan nada ringan.

Sasuke menegang di tempatnya. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto, berbalik menatap Sasuke yang terlihat semakin kaku. "Aku juga belum memeriksanya" Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu jangan membahasnya" Sahutnya dengan dingin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memutar-mutar spatula yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak suka" Jawabnya dengan datar.

"Kau memang brengsek" Maki Naruto.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke dengan membuang muka.

Naruto sedang mengatur piring di atas meja konter ketika Gaara masuk dengan memakai pakaian rumahan yang Naruto beli untuk Sasuke di swalayan dekat kawasan apartemennya. Ia tampak canggung, apalagi mengingat jika Sasuke juga berada di sana, dan Gaara bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan pria itu ada di sini? Ia juga sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bukan maksudnya untuk menguping, dirinya bukan orang seperti itu. Namun pembicaraan Naruto dan pria itu semakin menegaskan kalau kedua orang tersebut punya hubungan khusus, dan ia akan semakin sulit untuk meminta Naruto untuk kembali padanya.

"Hey, kemarilah" Panggil Naruto ketika melihat Gaara hanya berdiri dan tampak bingung harus melakukan apa. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita bertiga" Kata Naruto, tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Katanya sambil berdiri di balik meja konter, tidak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu sungkan" Ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Cukup baik" Jawabnya. Gaara lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan mengangguk padanya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya tanpa mengatakan apa pun, kemudian kembali pada dunianya.

Dan Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan hal itu. "Kau membuatku sangat khawatir semalam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kecelakaan kecil." Bohongnya, dan buru-buru menambahkan. "Kau tahu, jalanan menjadi sangat licin jika hujan turun"

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar jawaban Gaara. Ia tahu, Gaara bukanlah orang yang ceroboh seperti dirinya. Gaara hampir sama telitinya dengan Sasuke. Dan Naruto bisa menarik kesimpulan, kalau Gaara sedang berbohong padanya. Tapi karna ia menghormati alasan di balik Gaara tak berkata jujur padanya, Naruto memilih mengabaikannya. "Berhati-hatilah kalau begitu" Naruto mengingatkan dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih, aku akan mengingatnya." Gaara lalu mendapati Naruto yang tampak kerepotan menyiapkan semuanya, "Apa aku bisa membantumu sesuatu?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang kesulitan mengambil sebuah piring di kabinet.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke yang sedari tadi pura-pura tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka tersentak, sesaat melihat Gaara yang sedang menghampiri Naruto. Namun harga diri Uchihanya yang begitu tinggi, menahannya untuk bergerak meninggalkan bar stool.

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Gaara yang berdiri di sebelahnya, tersenyum. Senyum itu mirip di masa lalu. Dan Naruto merasakan wajahnya sedikit menghangat. "Aku tidak bisa menggapainya. Bisa tolong ambilkan?"

"Tidak masalah" Jawab Gaara.

Ia lantas menyingkir untuk memberikan ruang pada Gaara. Tetapi sebelum ia mengucapkan terima kasih, suara Sasuke terdengar di telinganya.

"Naruto cepatlah" Serunya, "Aku lapar bodoh" Lanjutnya dengan menambahkan satu kata favoritnya untuk menyebut Naruto.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, ghez"

**o0o**

Naruto terlambat beberapa menit saat tiba di kantornya. Sangat sulit menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang rewel seperti balita yang mainannya di rebut oleh anak lain. Sepanjang sarapan mereka, Sasuke terus saja menatap Naruto dan Gaara dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan membuat Naruto ingin berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Sasuke juga hanya diam, saat Naruto bertanya padanya ingin di buatkan jus tomat atau tidak. Belum lagi komentar sinis yang ia lontarkan jika Gaara sedang berbicara dengannya. Dan setelah itu, meninggalkan apartemen tanpa mengatakan apa pun dengan cara membanting pintu.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu cemburu" Komentar Gaara sesaat Sasuke sudah tidak berada di sana.

"Bukan seperti itu" Kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan, ia juga tertawa dan melanjutkan. "Bisa di bilang kami hanya teman yang saling berbagi tempat tidur" Lalu Naruto tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Oh, sial! Ia tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

"Maksudmu seks friend?" Tanya Gaara dengan hati-hati. Suaranya terdengar tidak yakin.

Ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya, mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Ah, tidak. Bukan...maksudku kami hanya..." Tetapi hanya sampai di situ kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto mendesah, lalu merutuki kebodohannya.

Oh, tidak! Sasuke pasti akan membunuhnya kali ini, jika ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah membocorkan perihal hubungan tidak wajar mereka pada orang lain. Naruto berharap, Sasuke sudah agak menjauhi pintu ketika ia berkata keras-keras secara tersirat tentang hubungan mereka.

Naruto keluar dari kepanikan yang ia ciptakan di dalam kepalanya sendiri, ketika Gaara berkata. "Aku mengerti. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, Naruto menyelamatkan suasana antara dirinya dan Gaara dengan berkata bahwa ia akan bersiap untuk ke kantor dan mengusulkan pada Gaara untuk beristirahat saja di apartemennya. Namun Gaara menolak, dan mengatakan akan langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Yang mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Naruto.

Begitulah cara mereka bertiga mengakhiri pagi hari ini di apartemen Naruto.

Saat tiba di ruangannya, Tenten telah berada di sana sedang menggigiti ibu jarinya mondar-mandir sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Cemas.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, masih meringkuk di apartemenmu sambil meratapi Neji" Godanya pada Tenten. Ia lantas mendekati meja kerjanya dan meletakan tas jinjingnya di sana.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah melakukannya sepanjang malam tadi" Kata Tenten, memutar bola matanya menanggapi sindiran humor Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Seperti saranmu kemarin, aku menelepon Neji dan dia ingin aku menemuinya di cafe tempat pertama kali kami bertemu" Jawab Tenten dengan gelisah. Ia sekarang mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di depan meja Naruto.

"Itu terdengar bagus" Komentarnya sambil mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu cemas?"

"Bagaimana jika Neji menginginkan hal yang sama seperti yang aku katakan padanya, memutuskan pertemuan kami?" Desaknya pada Naruto.

"Aku rasa tidak" Katanya

"Kau harus menemaniku sore Nanti" Ujar Tenten, memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa. Apa kau tidak ingat? Hari ini jadwalku mengajar kelas ikebana"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Pergilah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul setelah kelasnya selesai" Katanya, tersenyum menenangkan pada Tenten.

"Ya, itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali"

**o0o**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat di mana Ibunya mengikuti kelas merangkai bunga, wajah Ibunya terlihat begitu cerah. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun Sasuke tidak melihat ekspresi Ibunya yang seperti ini.

"Ibu terlihat senang" Katanya memecah keheningan

"Hari ini, giliran mentor favorit Ibu yang akan mengajar. Dia gadis yang baik dan sangat ramah" Sahutnya dengan riang.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke.

"Dia seusiamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, ketika menyadari kalau Ibunya mulai ingin menjodohkannya dengan gadis Ikebana itu.

"Ibu tidak berniat untuk menjodohkanku dengannya kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tidak," Jawab Ibunya cepat, "Ibu hanya ingin mengenalkanmu padanya, itu saja"

"Aku pikir tidak perlu" Sahutnya datar.

"Sasuke, kau tidak seperti Itachi kan?" Tanya Ibunya, menatap Sasuke curiga.

"Terpikir pun, tidak pernah" Jawabnya, tetap berusaha fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Tetapi kenapa selalu menolak jika Ibu ingin mengenalkanmu pada seorang gadis?"

"Aku tidak suka cara mereka menatapku dan betapa berisiknya mereka"

"Kau sangat mirip Ayahmu" Kata Mikota, tertawa kecil.

Sasuke mendengus sebagai jawaban. Karna ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya kali ini.

Mobil Sasuke terus melaju, membelah jalanan Kohona. Mereka memasuki kawasan rimbun yang di sisi kanan kiri jalan di tumbuhi pohon-pohon tinggi yang terlihat mirip dengan pohon cemara. Mereka lalu melewati beberapa cafe dan restoran, lalu berbelok dan Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan berwarna putih dengan banyak jendela kaca di sekitarnya, yang terlihat mirip dengan rumah kaca. Beberapa untai tanaman rambat mengelilingi sebagian depan bangunan tadi.

Sasuke tahu tempat ini, ia pernah mengunjunginya sekali saat Ibunya memaksa dirinya untuk mengambil beberapa bunga segar untuk di letakan di vas-vas di rumah orang tuanya. Sasuke memandang di sekeliling, dan baru menyadari sebuah papan tulis besar di letakan di dekat pintu masuk, berisi tulisan "Florist Blodwyn" yang di tulis dengan kapur. Tidak salah lagi, ini toko bunga Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai tanpa dirinya bisa mencegahnya.

**-TBC-**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review; Habibah794, Ayanara47, Ame To Ai, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Retvianputri12, Kyutiesung, Choikim1310, Hiori Fuyumi, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii, Za666, Okiniiri-Hime (Btw PHO itu apa?), Ringohanazono6, L casei Shirota Strain, Rin Haruna, Versetta, Anita Indah777, Lusy922, Kaname, Guest, Rin Naoko Uchinami, Revhanaslowfujosh, Namikaze Lucia, Sely, dan Aiko Vallery. Dan mereka yang udah follow dan favorit, silent reader juga, semuanya terima kasih.**

**Best Regards,**

**Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli Fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenangkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi, benarkah sesederhana itu?**

**Disclaimers: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Gendre: Friendship, romance, humor, drama, and hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Gender switch, Alternate universe-modern setting, OOC, typo(s), kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**.**

Konohmaru mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan wajah bosan, helaan napas berat sesekali di keluarkannya. Sore ini suasana toko bunga tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, dalam suasana minim pengunjung, pengunjung terakhir yang ia layani telah pergi satu jam yang lalu.

Mengangkat wajah dari atas ponsel, remaja bersurai coklat itu memindai sekeliling. Kemudian matanya berhenti pada meja kasir, di mana seorang wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya tengah sibuk dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin mengobrol dengan Yakumo-san sebentar sebelum para peserta kelas ikebana datang tidak apa-apa, lagi pula sudah tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakan, dan mengingat betapa bosannya Konohamaru sekarang. Karna bagaimanapun dirinya bukan tipe orang yang suka diam.

"Akhir-akhir ini Naru-nee terlalu sering memarahiku" Kata Konohamaru, membuka percakapan sesaat setelah dirinya sampai di dekat meja kasir tadi.

"Itu salahmu yang selalu membuatnya kesal" Komentar sang penjaga kasir tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang di bacanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda" Tukasnya lantas menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja kasir.

"Apanya yang berbeda?" Tanya wanita bersurai coklat panjang dengan kepangan di sisi lainnya, mulai tertarik. Kali ini ia mulai melirik Konohamaru singkat.

"Meskipun aku tidak membuat kesalahan, Naru-nee tetap saja mengeomeliku. Contohnya seperti tadi siang, aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk membela diri" Keluhnya dengan wajah merengut, setengah kesal, setengah mengadu..

"Tadi siang kau masuk terlambat, jadi wajar kalau Naru-san memarahimu" Imbuhnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak habis pikir dengan remaja laki-laki di hadapannya. Sudah sangat jelas dirinya yang salah, tetapi tetap saja mengharap pembelaan.

"Aku pernah terlambat beberapa kali, tapi Naru-nee hanya menghela napas dan setelah itu masuk keruangannya atau mengerjakan apa yang ia kerjakan" Kilahnya. Konohamaru lantas terdiam, alisnya berkerut tanda memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia berdecak, dan dengan wajah serius Konohamaru berbisik lebih dekat kearah sang penjaga kasir. "Apa mungkin..."

Belum sempat Konohamaru mengemukakan pikirannya, Yakumo menutup bukunya dengan keras, merasa jengah dengan remaja di hadapannya, lalu dengan nada lelah ia berkata "Ayolah, jangan membuat cerita yang tidak-tidak, Konohamaru"

Sedikit tersentak, Konohamaru menjauhkan diri. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, apa mungkin Naru-nee sedang datang bulan?" Tanya Konohamaru. Gagasan itu datang di sebabkan ia sering mendengar teman-temannya mengeluh tentang betapa mengerikannya seorang wanita jika tamu bulanan mereka telah datang.

"Entahlah, itu bukan urusan kita" Jawabnya sambil mengindikan bahu.

Konahamaru baru ingin berucap, kata-kata sudah di penghujung lidah ketika suara melengking penuh amarah mengumandangkan namanya dengan semena-mena. Sang remaja lelaki hampir menggigit lidahnya keras.

"KONOHAMARU!" Asal suara berasal tak jauh dari punggungnya.

"Sial!" Konohamaru mengumpat sambil memejamkan mata, bertanya-tanya kenapa dewa sial sangat sayang padanya hari ini.

"Kau mengumpat?!" Tanya suara itu, terdengar kesal.

Tapi karna ia bebal, tetap saja menyempatkan waktu untuk berbisik pelan "Lihat, dia bahkan memiliki telinga yang sangat tajam sekarang"

Namun Yakumo kini benar-benar menghiraukannya, kembali tenggelam dalam buku yang di bacanya.

Tak ingin ikut campur, apalagi kena marah.

"Konohamaru, kau mendengarku?!"

"Ya, Naru-nee aku mendengarkanmu" Bergegas menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang di tekuk dalam, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya senormal mungkin.

"Aku hanya kesal, jangan hanya mengobrol saja di sana, rapikan beberapa bunga yang kita pajang di depan toko, dan aku akan mengawasimu"

**o0o**

"Nah, Sasuke. Ini tempat Ibu ikut kelas Ikebana. Kalau dari luar, tempatnya memang terlihat tidak begitu besar, tapi jika sudah masuk kedalam, bangunannya memanjang kebelakang, dan kelas Ibu berada di bagian belakang Toko ini. Tempatnya sangat nyaman, apalagi jika Naru-chan yang mengajar—

_Naru-chan? Jangan bercanda_

—dia sangat terampil, dan menyenangkan. Ah, Ibu sangat menyukai gadis itu" Ujar Mikoto, bersemangat. Ia juga memegang kedua sisi wajahnya karena terlampau senang akan bertemu dengan tutor favoritnya dan mengenalkannya pada Sasuke, dan jika beruntung dia juga akan mendapatkan calon menantu yang cantik dan jago menata bunga.

Memikirkannya saja, Mikoto jadi gemas.

"Hn"

Namun respon yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke sungguh terlampau datar dan pendek.

Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya kesal, "Jangan bergumam 'Hn' saja, kau merusak suasana, Sasuke" ia lantas meraih lengan Sasuke, mengelusnya dengan lembut, di sertai senyum keibuan, Mikoto mulai membujuk lagi "Kau mau yah Ibu kenalkan padanya?"

"Tergantung bagaimana sikapnya" Sahutnya dengan acuh.

"Baiklah, parkirkan mobilmu dan kita akan turun"

Bersamaan itu juga, Naruto keluar dari dalam toko bersama Konohamaru yang terlihat menderita, sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk mengoceh yang membuat panas kuping remaja itu. Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya, merasa heran dengan Naruto yang sekarang di lihatnya. Karna yang ia tahu, tutor favoritnya itu berkepribadian hangat pada siapa saja, tidak seperti yang di lihatnya sekarang, wajah yang di tekuk dan bibir yang terus memarahi remaja laki-laki yang kini sedang merapikan vas-vas bunga yang di letakan di depan toko dengan wajah sengsara.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik keatas, ketika melihat eskpresi heran Ibunya. Ini pasti pertama kalinya Ibunya melihat wujud Naruto yang seperti ini.

Dan gagasan itu tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya, Sasuke ingin tahu bagaimana dengan pandangan Ibunya setelah melihat ekspresi menyebalkan Naruto. Apa masih sama atau Ibunya itu akan berubah pikiran?

"Apa itu gadis yang Ibu maksud?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada Naruto, dan berusaha keras untuk menjaga suaranya tetap datar dan tidak tertarik.

"Ya, tapi..." Mikoto masih bermimik heran, nampak tidak yakin dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Tapi aku lihat tidak seperti apa yang Ibu gambarkan"

Sasuke mati-matian menahan sudut bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi Ibunya.

"Apa selama ini, Ibu salah menilainya Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto mulai tidak yakin.

Melihat ekspresi Ibunya yang seperti itu, membuat bagian lain dari diri Sasuke merasa tidak enak. ia kemudian berdeham sambil memperbaiki posisinya di belakang kemudi. "Tidak," Sahutnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Ibu tidak salah. Hanya saja, begitulah sebenarnya dirinya. Meledak-ledak, keras kepala, berisik, dan terobsesi pada ramen dan warna jingga"

Saat mengatakan kalimat itu, Sasuke tidak menyadari kini pandangannya melembut, dan wajah datar itu nampak berbeda.

—_dia juga seorang aktris yang sangat baik, mampu memerankan apapun yang di inginkan orang lain padanya._

Mikoto tak memperhatikan, ia terlalu sibuk mengamati Naruto di depan sana, dan ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wanita paruh baya itu baru menyadari keanehan kalimat tersebut.

"Eh? Kau tadi mengatakan apa?"

"Sudah waktunya Ibu masuk kelas" Sasuke mengalihkan dengan cepat.

"Hah? Ah, ya. Kau tidak ingin ikut turun?" Tanyanya, mengingat tujuan sebenarnya meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarnya sore ini.

"Ibu masih ingin mengenalkanku padanya?" Sasuke ikut bertanya, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang telinganya dengarkan.

"Tentu" Sahut Mikoto bersemangat.

"Meskipun Ibu tahu kalau ia tidak selembut dan seanggun yang Ibu kira selama ini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang kali ini tidak menyembunyikan nada terkejutnya. Karna ia pikir, Ibunya akan mencoret Naruto dari daftar, apa lagi mengingat selera Ibunya selama ini. Sangat jelas kalau Naruto tidak termaksud di dalamnya.

Sasuke sungguh gagal paham.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula Ibu pikir, Naru-chan yang sedang marah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan"

_Itulah kenapa aku senang mengganggunya, Bu..._

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Tidak bisa di tinggalkan"

Dan Sasuke baru ingat, sore ini ada pertemuan dengan klien untuk membahas kerja sama yang sudah lama di inginkan oleh Fugaku dan para tetua itu.

"Benarkah? Sebentar saja, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto sambil merajuk.

"Ini klien penting, Bu. Sudah dari enam bulan yang lalu kami mengincarnya, dan dia sangat sulit untuk di temui dan Ibu tahu sendiri bagaimana Fugaku jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu..."

"Dia ayahmu" Mikoto menyela dengan nada suara yang jelas sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi sangat Ibunya membicarakan Naruto.

"Hn, dan aku tidak berutang apapun padanya"

Atmosfir di dalam mobil memberat, menggantung dalam diam.

**o0o**

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya untuk bersedia pulang terlambat. Saya senang bagaimana segala sesuatunya bisa berjalan dengan baik, dan berharap untuk keberhasilan kerja sama ini"

Segera setelah semua yang terlibat dalam proyek tersebut keluar dari ruang rapat, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya, ia menyeringai ketika melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya, berpikir kalau Naruto pasti telah berada di apartemennya sekarang. Ia tidak sabar untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto, mungkin saja Naruto sakit, mengingat betapa berisiknya wanita itu di kamar mandi pagi tadi. Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain, selain pemikiran kalau Naruto hanya masuk angin. Karna memikirkan hal bahwa Naruto hamil saja membuatnya merasa seperti tercekik. Sasuke lantas melonggarkan dasinya, merasa di hantui oleh pemikiran itu, ia merinding kalau harus membayangkan Naruto benar-benar hamil.

Sasuke mengosok jari-jarinya di bawah kerah bajunya ketika terdengar suara seseorang sedang berdeham. Ia mendongkak dan menumukan ruang rapat telah kosong, kecuali seorang wanita merah muda, klien idaman Fugaku yang selama enam bulan sangat sulit untuk di temui.

"Saya pikir, kita belum berkenalan secara pribadi sebelumnya," Kata si pinky dengan senyuman yang mengundang. "Saya Haruno Sakura"

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, memandang tangan putih yang mengulur padanya. Ini benar-benar konyol bagi Sasuke, untuk apa perkenalan pribadi? Ini hanyalah sebuah alasan. Tapi karna Sakura adalah klien penting perusahaannya, Sasuke sedikit mengabaikan ketidaksukaannya. Ia lantas menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan cara profesional.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sahutnya datar.

"Ternyata kabar yang beredar itu benar," Jawab Sakura, membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke sedikit lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya. "Anda sangat tampan, namun terkesan dingin"

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dan sepertinya saya tertarik pada anda sejak pertama kali bertemu"

_Agresif._

"Hn, senang berkenalan dengan anda juga" Lantas melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

Sakura meringis kecewa.

Sakura menyelipkan rambut sebahunya di belakang telinga, ia lantas memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Anda tahu, saya sudah lama tidak berkunjung di Konoha dan saya perhatikan, sudah banyak hal yang berubah, termaksud orang-orang yang saya kenal dulu rata-rata telah pindah. Apa anda mau keluar minum bersama saya?"

"Mungkin lain kali, ada seseorang yang akan saya temui" Kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Ya, tidak masalah" Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika turun ke bawah berama-sama?" Tawarnya pantang menyerah.

"Tentu"

Meskipun Sakura berbicara tanpa henti sewaktu di dalam lift selama turun, Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pada point tertentu atau mengumamkan "Hn" jika di perlukan, dan tampaknya hal tersebut sudah membuat Sakura sangat senang. Di lihat dari rona samar yang ada di wajahnya dan senyumnya yang terus mengembang. Sakura bahkan sudah menanggalkan bahasa formal dan memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix kun di akhir nama kecil pria itu. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak begitu peduli apalagi mendengarkan, otaknya terlalu penuh dengan Naruto yang sekarang mungkin sedang menikmati ramen sambil menyilangkan kaki di depan tv seperti yang selalu wanita itu lakukan saat pulang kerja.

_Eh, dia tersenyum..._

Sakura tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya Sasuke tersenyum bukan karna mendengar leluconnya, tetapi sedang membayangkan wanita pirang penggila ramen yang lambat laun menjadi dunianya.

**o0o**

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe sederhana dengan nama yang sederhana pula. Pai Cafe, begitulah namanya. Dan di atas pintu depannya menggantung sebuah neon besar bergambar sebuah pai minus seiris. Neon itu menyala dan padam, dan saat kau memasuki atau meninggalkan cafe tersebut, kau bisa mendengar neon itu berdengung dengan intensitas bak seekor lebah pembunuh. Di dalam, cafe itu memiliki lemari pajangan bercermin yang memamerkan pai. Lemari pajangan di tengah menunjukan lima pai cokelat keemasan yang semuanya kehilangan satu iris di bagian depan dan meneteskan berry yang mengundang. Sebuah papan di atas konter bertulisakan "Pai membuat harimu menyenangkan"

Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya ketika mencium aroma manis yang berasal dari pai-pai tadi, aroma manis itu membuatnya mual dan sedikit pusing. Dan saat ia sudah tak bisa menahannya, matanya menemukan Tenten yang sedang mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberinya tanda untuk mendekat. Naruto melangkah dengan cepat, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Tenten melihanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Ucapnya sambil menegakkan punggung.

"Tidak masalah, Neji juga sebentar lagi akan datang" Jawab Tenten dengan wajah yang lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi Neji belum datang dan membiarkan dirimu menunggu selama dua jam di sini, sendirian?!" Naruto menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan café menatap dirinya khawatir.

'Neji belum datang', kata itu membuat Naruto tiba-tiba saja hilang kendali, ia memang meledak-ledak tapi tidak seperti ini. Sadar, jika hampir semua orang di café itu melihat kearahnya, Naruto berusaha tersenyum meminta maaf dan menghitung sampai sepuluh, meredakan luapan emosi yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Tidak, bukan begitu" Jawab Tenten cepat, setelah sembuh dari shock-nya tadi. "Tadi Neji di sini, hanya saja, sesuatu mengharuskannya kembali kerumah sakit. Jadi aku memutuskan menunggumu saja, lagi pula, kita bertiga sudah lama tidak bertemu" Katanya menjelaskan.

Tenten tidak ingin terjadi tragedy berdarah di tempat bersejarah baginya dan Neji.

"Seharusnya kau mengirimkan aku pesan, aku jadi tidak enak padamu" Sahut Naruto dengan eskpresi menyesal.

"Bukan apa-apa" Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum, "Oh, ya. Aku sudah memesankanmu sebuah irisan pai hangat dengan es krim vanilla di atasanya"

Sebelum itu, Tenten mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan, dan tidak lama berselang, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dengan membawa pesanan pai yang seperti di sebutkan oleh Tenten tadi. Pelayan itu meletakannya tepat di depan Naruto di iringi senyum berlebihan dan Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sebuah senyum yang tidak secerah biasanya.

"Cobalah" Kata Tenten dengan semangat. Namun Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke belakang sambil menutup hidungnya, dan menggeser pai itu menjauh dengan jijik.

"Aku tidak menyukainya"

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Tenten, khawatir.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aromanya membuatku mual"

"Hah? Aku pikir kau menyukai makanan manis"

Tenten menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya.

Jika tadi saat Naruto menggebrak meja sekuat tenaga dan emosi, Tenten masih bisa memaklumi dan mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak memasang ekspresi bodoh seperti saat ini. Tapi kalimat Naruto tadi sangat amat konyol.

Naruto yang ini tidak menyukai makanan manis? Apa tadi kepalanya terbentur sesuatu atau di depannya sekarang bukan Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal?

Tenten mengejab-ngejab, menunggu dengan sabar jawaban apa yang akan di lemparkan oleh sahabat pirangnya.

Namun, Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya melemparkan pandangannya pada seberang jalan. Meja tempat mereka duduk berada tepat di samping dinding kaca cafe itu, dan otomatis kau bisa melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di trotoar dan jalanan di depan sana.

Lonceng yang di gantung di dekat pintu masuk berbunyi, menampilakan sosok tinggi Neji dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan garis horizontal putih dan sebuah celana bahan berwarna hitam. Seperti biasa, surai coklatnya, ia ikat rendah kebelakang. Tenten berdiri menyambut kedatangan Neji dengan semangat, lalu mengandeng tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik mereka sekilas dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya di seberang jalan.

"Aku pikir kau akan lama" Sahut Tenten dengan manja.

"Aku sudah janji padamu, kalau aku tidak akan lama" Jawab Neji dengan tatapan teduhnya pada Tenten.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Dan Neji membalas dengan kecupan singkat pada bibir Tenten, Naruto melirik mereka dengan wajah bosan. Neji lalu mengambil tempat di samping Tenten dan memesan sebuah pai Skip-to-My-Lou dan segelas kopi tanpa gula.

"Naruto lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Neji, ramah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Yang aku lihat, kau terlihat kurang bersemangat dan pucat" Neji berkata dengan agak tersinggung dengan sikap Naruto padanya. "Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

Naruto kesal, beberapa hari belakangan ini, hampir semua orang yang bertemu dengannya bertanya hal yang sama 'Apa kau sakit?'. Demi ramen dan betapa brengseknya Sasuke, ia baik-baik saja, sungguh.

Ia hanya mual,

_Mual bisa di sebabkan oleh banyak factor, misalnya salah makan atau abis mabuk lima gelas margarita..dan itu bukan hal yang serius_.

—terkadang sakit kepala,

_Sakit kepala bisa menimpa siapapun, apalagi dirinya yang punya karyawan paruh waktu, yang bebalnya sudah tidak tertolong lagi._

—dan menginginkan sesuatu yang tak biasanya.

_Point yang terakhir ini juga bisa menimpa siapapun. Hal ini bisa terjadi kalau kau mulai bosan dengan hal-hal di sekitarmu._

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Neji pada Tenten.

"Entahlah, aku juga kurang yakin. Tapi moodnya memang sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini, dia bahkan menolak pai yang aku pesankan untuknya. Dia bilang, tidak menyukai aromanya" Bisiknya dengan hati-hati.

Naruto masih belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan sana.

"Aneh sekali, jika orang seperti dia yang mengatakannya" Komentar Neji sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"Aku memikirkan hal yang sama"

Sudut pelipis Naruto berkedut, dua orang di depannya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Apa mereka pikir Naruto tidak mendengarnya? Apa yang salah jika sekarang ia tidak menyukai makanan manis? Semua orang bebas mengganti seleranya 'kan?

"Hello, aku masih di sini, dan aku mendengarkan kalian membicarakanku"

"Aku pikir kau tidak mendengarnya" Tukas Neji santai.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu Hyuuga" Sahut Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Kau benar, dia lebih meledak-ledak dari pada biasanya" Bisik Neji di dekat Tenten. Namun tidak begitu pelan hingga Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Ck, sialan!" Umpat Naruto kesal, dan kembali memandang lalu lalang para pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang melintas.

"Naruto,bisa perlihatkan pergelangan tanganmu padaku sebentar?" Neji bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Untuk apa?" Dan Naruto, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Neji.

"Memeriksa nadimu, kau terlihat pucat"

Awalnya, Naruto hanya menatap Neji dan nampak tidak ingin mengulurkan tangannya, apalagi di sentuh oleh dokter muda itu, tetapi ketika melihat Tenten menyemangatinya untuk membiarkan Neji memeriksanya, Naruto akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji. Sedanngkan Neji memeriksanya dengan serius.

"Apa beberapa hari ini kau sering mual dan pusing?"

"Ya, dan aku pikir tadi pagi adalah yang paling hebat"

"Saat muntah, kau merasakan perutmu seperti menggulung?"

"Um, apa aku sakit parah?"

"Tidak," Jawab Neji dengan hembusan napas lelah, "tapi aku pikir kau sedang hamil" sambungnya sambil menatap Naruto, minta penjelasan.

"APA?!"

Oh, yang tadi itu suara Naruto dan Tenten.

"Hamil? Naruto hamil? Ya, Tuhan. Semoga paman Minato tidak membunuh Uchiha itu" Tenten berseru sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan, berdoa.

"Uchiha? Naruto berkencan dengan Uchiha?" Neji tiba-tiba bertanya sambil mendelik.

Tenten menutup mulutnya, dia benar-benar tidak ingat jika Uchiha dan Hyuuga punya hubungan yang rumit. Neji itu seorang Hyuuga, sudah pasti sangat membenci semua Uchiha. Dan Tenten dengan entengnya mengatakan wanita yang telah Neji anggap sebagai adik di hamili oleh Uchiha.

Seketika Tenten panic sendiri di tempatnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, sayang" Bujuknya dengan manis.

"Naruto, aku sudah sering mengatakan ini padamu, berkencanlah dengan siapa saja, asal jangan dengan seorang Uchiha. Mereka itu brengsek!"

"Neji, kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu. Yang punya masalah dengan Uchiha itu, dirimu dan keluargamu, bukan Naruto"

"Tapi Naruto sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku, aku tidak ingin menyerahkannya pada pria brengsek macam Uchiha. Lalu, siapa Uchiha itu"

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke kau bilang? Dia adalah yang paling brengsek setelah ayahnya...

Saat pasangan di depannya sibuk berdebat masalah ayah dari bayinya, Naruto sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah mendengar diagnosa Neji, Naruto masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Suara Tenten dan Neji terdengar layaknya di dalam air. Yang ia pikirkan sangat ini hanya kata-kata Neji yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya kemungkinan hamil.

Dirinya hamil?

Tangan Naruto tanpa sadar menyentuh perutnya yang rata, Naruto tersenyum. Tetapi suara dua orang di hadapannya membuat moodnya kembali ketitik paling bawah; pelipis berkedut, wajah di tekuk, alis bertemu, dan sekali tarikan napas…

"DIAMLAH!"

Suasana hening seketika.

**o0o**

Naruto menggigiti kukunya yang kini sudah tidak rata. Duduk di atas meja kamar mandi, kakinya bergoyang kebelakang dan kedepan. Seluruh tubuhnya berdengung dengan energi yang misterius. Ia menarik napas dengan gelisah, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang tidak terkontrol, tapi tidak kurang dari satu akuarium margarita saja yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya santai di tembok toilet café tersebut, kemudian memandang tiga alat tes kehamilan yang berbeda. "Ini sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Naruto.

Tenten lantas mengerang, wajah santainya kini terganti dengan raut frustasi. "Sekitar lima detik sejak terakhir kali kau menanyakan itu! Ya Tuhan, Naruto, kau bisa membuatku terkena stroke!"

"Maafkan aku. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak aku melakukan tes dengan tiga alat sialan itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi"

Dan di saat itulah seseorang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan Tenten melompat maju dari tempatnya tadi, dengan cekatan dan menggunakan tenaganya untuk menahan pintu toilet cafe itu. "Maaf, yang ini tidak bisa di gunakan. Coba yang lain milik karyawan cafe"

Orang itu menggerutu, tapi kemudian pergi menjauh. Mata Naruto melebar. "Aku tidak percaya kau membajak kamar mandi cafe ini hanya untuk tes kehamilanku!"

"Apa kau ingin wanita asing buang air kecil di sini, di tengah-tengah momen besar ini?"

Tawa yang penuh kegugupan keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Tapi kita tidak tahu ini akan me jadi momen besar atau tidak"

Tenten lantas menyeringai. "Katamu, kau sudah terlambat satu minggu kan? Sudah sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kau hamil, dan jangan lupa pemeriksaan singkat Neji padamu tadi. Neji itu seorang dokter kandungan, dia tidak akan salah!"

Omong-omong tentang Neji, mereka meninggalkan di luar, setelah meminta tolong padanya untuk membeli tiga alat tes kehamilan berbeda bentuk dan merk di apotik terdekat.

"Tapi aku takut Sasuke tidak akan menyukainya, dan sepertinya dia memang tidak menyukainya"

Naruto merasakan matanya memanas, ia lantas mendongkak untuk menghalau air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ia juga tidak tahu, kenapa matanya harus memanas jika membayangkan Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai kalau ternyata dirinya benar-benar hamil kali ini. Hanya saja, perasaan seperti itu menggangunya.

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

Alis mata Naruto terangkat karna terkejut. "Karena tujuan sebenarnya sudah tercapai pada saat... aku hamil" Sahutnya sambil menelan ludah yang terasa pahit di tenggorokannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memiliki kesepakatan dengannya, kami adalah partner seks dan jika aku hamil, hubungan kami berakhir"

"Naruto, apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Aku...aku sangat menginnginkan seorang bayi, tapi mendapatkannya dengan menikahi seseorang yang tidak aku sukai membuatku mual, lalu hamil dengan bank sperma juga bukan gagasan yang aku sukai, aku tidak mau bayiku memiliki ayah yang aku tidak tahu jelas asal usulnya, dan sedangkan mendapatkannya dengan berkencan dengan seseorang, aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Tapi Sasuke berbeda, aku dan dia saling membutuhkan, maka kami pun membuat kesepakatan itu. Karna itulah, aku mengatakan padamu jika hubunganku dengan Sasuke itu sangat rumit"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayimu kelak jika benar kau benar-banar hamil?"

"Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri, dan tidak akan menyesal sama sekali"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

"Tentu saja kau akan membantuku kalau aku sedikit kerepotan"

"Maksudku tidak seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

"Kalian tidak akan berakhir"

"Tentu saja akan berakhir, perjanjiannya sudah seperti itu"

"Ya dan membiarkan dia terus datang menemuimu akan memberimu sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya"

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Seorang suami, suami Uchiha. Kyaaaa~"

Ruangan itu terasa berputar, membuat kepala Naruto terbentur ke kaca yang ada di bekalangnya. Ia lantas menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepala bagian depannya untuk meredakan kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kepadaku, karna itu akan membuat kepalaku meledak sewaktu-waktu. Hal seperti itu sangat terdengar konyol"

Namun tak ada balasan dari Tenten, Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan mendapati Tenten yang sedang serius memperhatikan ketiga alat tes kehamilan tersebut. "Apa itu?"

"Mereka mulai berubah warna!"

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum bergerak maju menuju ke meja kamar mandi itu. "Dan?"

"Sialan, dua lainnya memiliki dua garis merah dan satunya mengatakan 'Ya'!"

Naruto hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai di depan meja kamar mandi itu, dengan sempoyongan dia meraih Tenten dan berpegangan pada bahunya. Karena bingung dan tak bisa berpikir lagi, ia bertanya. "Tapi...apa maksudnya itu?"

Karna terlalu senang, air mata bahagia mulai mengalir di mata Tenten. "Itu artinya kau benar-benar hamil!"

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak salah membacanya kan?"

"Tidak, itu positif, dan semua tesnya juga positif!"

Naruto membeku saat tubuhnya dengan perlahan mulai memproses semua yang sedang terjadi. Semua emosi saling memantul dalam dirinya, dan membuat tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Ia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, dan juga tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali. Tahun-tahun menyakitkan yang ia lewati setelah kepergian Gaara dan harus kehilangan bayi di kandungannya di saat yang bersamaanya, ia selalu menghabiskannya dengan berharap dan menata hati dan dirinya kembali, berdoa, dan merindukan seorang anak, lalu semuanya di penuhi pada saat ini. Secara fisik dan emosi, ini semua sangat membuatnya kewalahan.

Hamil... Dirinya benar-benar hamil.

Tenten mengguncang Naruto perlahan-lahan. "Bernafaslah, Naruto, kau harus bernafas"

Airmata mengalir di kedua pipi milik Naruto. Tangannya secara otomatis memegangi perutnya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau hal ini benar-benar terjadi"

"Itu pasti lebih baik kalau kau berdiri dengan benar, dan tetaplah bernafas" Ucap Tenten saat ia mencoba menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung telapak tangan.

Namun perasaan gembira Naruto mulai menghilang. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata hasil tes ini salah? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau..."

Tenten menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa mencoba membeli sepuluh alat tes lagi untuk menyakinkan dirimu, tapi kali ini semuanya sungguh terjadi"

Naruto lantas mengambil tissue dan mengusap airmatanya. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Hanya ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan dalam hidupku, itu membuatku sangat sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa sesuatu yang aku inginkan benar-benar akan terjadi"

"Naru-"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Tenten, bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku. Sudah berulang kali aku mengharapkan sebuah kebahagian nyata, namun aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Aku hamil di usia muda, lalu orang yang menghamiliku, Gaara, berencana untuk segera membentuk sebuah keluarga, Gaara ingin menikahiku. Tak ada hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini selain dirinya dan bayi dalam kandungan waktu itu. Dan dia pergi, tepat sehari setelah dia mengatakan akan menikahiku, melamarku di atap sekolah kami. Kemudian bayiku ikut lenyap bersamanya, aku keguguran, sendirian dan putus asa" Bibirny bergetar, "A... Aku sangat takut ini semua tidak berjalan sesuai seperti yang aku harapkan..."

"Jangan takut" Tenten lantas menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. "Aku ada di sini bersamamu, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini adalah waktumu untuk bahagia, Naru. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain, yang kau perlukan hanya mempercayainya"

Naruto memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan optimisme yang di katakan oleh Tenten mengalir dalam dirinya. "Aku ingin mempercayai itu. Sungguh sangat menginginkannya"

Tenten kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk memberinya senyuman yang dapat memberi Naruto sebuah keyakinan. "Well, kau harus percaya, karena ini adalah fakta. Sekarang tatap cermin itu dan katakan apa yang harus kau katakan!"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat, lakukanlah!"

"Baiklah" Naruto berbalik menghadap cermin kamar mandi, menatap wajahnya yang muram dengan maskara yang sudah berantakan di cermin, ia mengeyit melihat betapa berantakannya ia sekarang. "Aku hamil, dan aku akan menjadi seorang ibu" Katanya dengan tangan terkepal erat dan wajah yang terlihat sangat menyakinkan.

"Benar sekali!" Seru Tenten sambil bertepuk tangan, "Nah, kapan kau akan memberitahu Big Papa mengenai kabar baik ini?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Pagi tadi, aku sempat menyinggung hal ini, tetapi si brengsek itu malah memberiku jawaban yang terdengar sangat dingin. Jadi aku membalasnya dengan mengatakan hal seringan mungkin. Meskipun sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya di meja konter. Jawabannya pagi tadi benar-benar membuatku sangat kesal!"

"Mengecewakan sekali. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan kalau, Papa Uchiha akan memelukmu dan berkata 'Ayo kita menikah'. Aku bahkan sudah mendengar lonceng pernikahan di kejauhan"

"Ck, berhentilah berkhayal yang tidak perlu. Aku beritahu padamu, Sasuke bukan orang yang romantis, dan dia sangat pandai membuat seseorang kesal. Jadi berhentilah mulai dari sekarang"

"Menurutku tidak seperti itu, aku pikir, Sasuke itu tipe pria yang romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti Neji"

"Jika Neji mendengarmu menyamakan dirinya dengan Uchiha, dia akan akan marah besar"

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi menemui Neji, dan meminta tolong padanya untuk melihat kedalam kandunganmu, dan kau akan tahu pada saat kau melihatnya, dirimu tidak akan ragu lagi saat mengatakan kabar baik ini kepadanya" Tenten lantas memegang gagang pintu toilet, "Sekarang, kita keluar dari sini dalam hitungan ke lima, lalu kerumah sakit, dan setelah itu kita akan pergi merayakan keberhasilan ini dengan minum minuman tanpa alkohol dan cokelat atau sesuatu yang manis"

Naruto tersenyum, "Kedengarannya, itu ide yang bagus untukku"

Naruto tidak menyadari ponsel yang ia tinggalkan di dalam tas miliknya bergetar berkali-kali minta perhatian.

—**TBC—**

**A/N: Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu dan baca fanfic ini, maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang.**

**Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah follow, favorit, dan review, silent reader juga terima kasih. Saya akan usahakan balas reviewnya satu-satu, maklum tahun ini saya agak sibuk.**

**Best Regards,**

**Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Sex friend, begitu yang Naruto katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli Fuck buddy-nya itu menyebut hubungan mereka seperti apa. Selama itu menyenangkan, kenapa tidak. Begitu pikir mereka. Tapi, benarkah sesederhana itu?**

**Disclaimers: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Gendre: Friendship, romance, humor, drama, and hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Gender switch, Alternate universe-modern setting, OOC, typo(s), kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

**Kenozoik Yankie**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke merasakan dirinya seperti orang bodoh.

Baiklah, mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tetapi siapa yang akan tahan jika seperti ini? Maksudku, bayangkan saja, kau menjadi dirinya, dengan semangat dan hampir tak mempedulikan apapun selain wanita itu. kau mengabaikan banyak hal dari jadwalmu, hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang bahkan belum kembali, dan ia bahkan tak menjawab telepon apalagi membalas pesanmu entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

Sialan!

Dan Sasuke pun kembali mengumpat.

Oh, aku juga lupa mengatakan jika Sasuke sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia bolak balik dari depan pintu apartemen milik Naruto, lalu kembali lagi ke mobilnya, untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak melewatkan Naruto yang mungkin saja telah kembali entah dari mana.

Sasuke menggeretakan giginya, ia bahkan belum makan malam, dan ini sudah melewati jam makan malamnya, dirinya juga belum mengganti pakaian sejak pagi, apa sebaiknya ia kembali ke apartemennya untuk membersihkan diri, juga makan malam, tentu saja. Lalu setelah itu kembali ke mari. Sasuke berpikir, mengetukan jari-jarinya pada dashboard mobil, menimbang tentang apa yang pikirannya gagaskan. Dan saat itulah handphonenya bergetar menampilkan nama Naruto di layar.

Sasuke menyambar benda itu dan mulai mendesis berbahaya, "Kau di mana?" tanyanya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak layaknya orang gila.

"Sasuke, suaramu terdengar seperti siluman ular" Suara Naruto terdengar ringan.

Dan Naruto tertawa di sebabkan leluconnya sendiri, namun tidak untuk Sasuke. pria itu semakin erat memegang ponselnya dan mungkin sedikit lagi meremukannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh" Katanya penuh penekanan.

"Ah, aku sedang bersama Tenten dan Neji"

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut, ia hanya tahu satu nama depan bernama Neji, bisa di pastikan orang itu adalah Hyuuga, musuh bebuyutan Uchiha. Meski bagaimanapun dirinya tak menyukai fakta kalau Naruto bersama seorang Hyuuga, dan hal itulah yang membuat Naruto terlambat pulang membuatnya semakin tidak suka. Sudah cukup hubungan Naruto bersama pria bernama Ga-terserahlah yang terkadang membuatnya ingin mematahkan leher seseorang, jangan di tambah satu orang Hyuuga lagi.

"Hyuuga? Apa yang lakukan?"

"Bersenang-senang, merayakan sesuatu, dan masa muda. Kehidupanku tak sesuram dirimu, dan kami berada di sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari rumah sakit Konoha, jika kau ingin bergabung"

Terlalu bahagia tentang kabar kehamilannya, membuat Naruto semakin tidak peka dengan posisinya, hubungan Hyuuga-Uchiha, dan Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang." Sasuke berkata dengan nada final. Mati-matian untuk tidak mengutuk.

"Whoa...whoa..whoa, tunggu Tuan Uchiha, aku tidak pernah mengatakan untuk kau menjemputku" Katanya dengan masih dengan nada kasual.

"Memang tidak, tapi aku akan ke sana untuk menyeret bokongmu pulang"

"Lalu apakah kau ayahku, brengsek?" Suara Naruto mulai terdengar kesal.

"Bukan, tapi aku tetap akan menyeretmu pulang" Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang. Lalu ia ingat dengan Naruto yang muntah hebat pagi tadi, dan tersadar tujuannya rela menunggu berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh. "Aku pikir kau sakit, sialan!" Teriaknya di luar kendali.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak. Ia hanya kesal, Naruto terlalu sulit untuknya, meskipun ia seorang Uchiha. Harusnya hal seperti ini akan lebih mudah, jika itu mungkin wanita lain.

Sasuke menggigit pipi dalamnya, mengutuk hari di mana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku membawa mobilku sendiri, terima kasih" Sahut Naruto datar, setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Naruto, aku belum makan malam"

"Hah?"

Lalu Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

**o0o**

Naruto masih memandangi layar ponselnya yang kini telah menghitam dengan dahi yang masih berkerut dalam. Ia berpikir kalau Sasuke terbentur di suatu tempat hingga Naruto merasakan pria itu semakin aneh hari demi hari, dan memangnya apa hubungan dirinya dengan Sasuke yang belum makan malam? Lalu, teriakan sarat emosi negatif tadi, tidak membantu sama sekali. Seingatnya di perjanjian mereka, tak ada pasal yang menyatakan jika ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk si brengsek itu kan? Pun tentang harus pulang cepat atau melapor layaknya seorang tahanan kota jika terlambat pulang karna seseorang menunggu di rumah.

Naruto bertekad mengecek kembali isi perjanjian mereka sepulang nanti.

Tolong ingatkan dirinya.

"Apa tadi itu Sasuke?"

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan ketika Tenten bertanya sambil menjulurkan leher sangat ingin tahu. Neji sedang ke toilet, itulah mengapa Tenten berani membahas Uchiha.

"Um"

"Apa yang ia katakan?" Tanyanya lagi. wajah Tenten terlihat seperti anak anjing yang mengharapkan tulang terbaik, dan Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak membagi apapun.

"Tidak banyak, ia hanya bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Maaf, sepertinya aku harus kembali lebih awal" Katanya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Oh, tentu saja. papa Uchiha menunggu di rumah" Tenten berkata dengan cara menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Tenten, aku bilang berhentilah" Naruto berkata jengah.

"Naruto, kau akan kembali?"

Neji muncul di saat yang tepat. Tenten langsung membungkam mulutnya, menyibukan diri dengan hal lain.

"Yeah, maaf, aku tidak bisa lebih lama" Ia kembali memasang wajah tak enak, ketika mengatakannya pada Neji, "mungkin lain kali kita akan merayakannya dengan lebih spektakuler ketika Baby Shower" Naruto berkata dengan bersemangat, ia juga tersenyum, dan senyuman itu menular kepada Neji dan Tenten yang melihatnya.

Naruto pasti sangat bahagia atas kehamilannya.

"Ya, tapi pastikan kau memberi tahu paman dan bibi dulu. Terlebih paman Minato, Naru."

Bukannya Neji ingin menjadi Tuan Perusak Suasana, hanya saja, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta tersebut. bibi Kushina, mungkin lebih mudah utuk di bujuk, tetapi semuanya akan menjadi rumit jika itu sudah menyangkut paman Minato. Semua orang yang dekat dengan Naruto dan telah mengenalnya lama, pasti tahu bagaimana Daughter Complex-nya pria paruh baya itu.

Meskipun pun ia membenci Uchiha, tetapi Neji berdoa untuknya agar bisa menyakinkan paman Minato, dan yang lebih penting dari semua itu adalah, Neji hanya ingin Naruto bahagia.

"Akan aku usahakan" Kata Naruto, mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Kemudian Naruto bergantian memeluk Tenten, lalu memeluk Neji.

"Sampai jumpa"

Pasangan itu memandangi kepergian Naruto hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. Neji telah kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula, lalu ada hening yang cukup panjang hingga salah satunya memilih membuka suara.

"Tenten"

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu kita membuat bayi juga?" Neji bertanya, ia masih memandang jauh kedepan di mana Naruto tadi menghilang di telan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Neji!" Tenten berseru dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga.

"Yayaya, aku tahu" Neji berkata sambil menahan tawa, ia juga melirik Tenten yang nampak salah tingkah di tempat duduknya. " Kemarilah" Neji merentangkan sebelah tangan, gestur untuk Tenten datang memeluknya.

"Mesum"

Tenten menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

**o0o**

Sasuke seperti ingin membenamkan dirinya di perut bumi.

"Naruto, aku belum makan malam"

Kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, seakan mengejeknya mentah-mentah. Seumur hidup tak pernah sekalipun ia mengatakan hal sememalukan itu pada orang lain, apalagi dengan nada manja dan putus asa seperti tadi.

Apa yang terjadi dengan darah Uchihanya akhir-akhir ini?

Semuanya seperti berjalan tanpa sekehendaknya dan ia tidak dapat mengendalikan itu semua jika sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto. Mungkin, mungkin membuat janji temu dengan psikiaternya besok bisa membantu.

Sasuke kembali berdecak, ia juga membenamkan kepalanya di depan kemudi.

"Naruto, aku belum makam malam"

Baiklah, sialan! Ia mengatakan itu karna terlampu tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar Naruto kembali dengan cepat. Otaknya yang katanya jenius itu bahkan tak dapat memberinya alasan yang lebih Uchiha agar membuat Naruto kembali dengan cepat. Meskipun ia sendiri juga tak yakin, jika alasan konyol seperti itu bisa membuat Naruto tergerak untuk pulang.

Dan Sasuke kembali mengumpat.

**o0o**

Naruto keluar dari dalam Lexus IS miliknya, dan mendapati sebuah Aston Martin berwarna biru gelap tak jauh darinya. Itu milik Sasuke, tentu saja. Tak ada yang pernah memarkir mobil seperti itu selain dirinya. Lagi pula, harganya sudah cukup membuat menahan napas bagi mayoritas penghuni apartemennya.

Ia mendekat secara perlahan, sepatu hak tinggi mulai membuatnya tak nyaman berjalan, mungkin di sebabkan oleh kehamilan. Ingatkan dirinya untuk membeli beberapa pasang sepatu tanpa hak. Naruto sudah berada di samping Aston Martin, ia merendahkan tubuhnya mencoba mengintip melalui kaca jendela mobil, tapi ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Ia lantas merogoh mantelnya untuk meraih ponsel miliknya, dan menghubungi Sasuke untuk memastikan keberadaannya.

Lama ia menunggu, sebelum panggilannya di jawab oleh Sasuke.

"Hn" Gumaman khas bangun tidur menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Aku berada di samping mobilmu" Katanya cepat, lantas mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Kaca jendela mobil di turunkan, menampilkan wajah lelah Sasuke, dan benar dugaannya, pria itu tertidur di dalam mobil. Pasti sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau sudah lama?" Naruto mencoba bertanya dengan lembut, tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Menurutmu?" Namun tanggapan Sasuke tidak banyak membantu. Bukannya menjawab, pria itu kembali bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Bukan salahku, kau tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu" Naruto membalas tak kalah tajam, ia bahkan mulai bersikap angkuh dengan menaruh sebelah tanganya di pinggang sambil mengangkat dagu.

"Hn, dan siapa orang sialan yang tidak menjawab telepon atau membalas pesanku?" Sasuke kembali membalas dengan umpatan, ia bahkan tak sudi menatap Naruto yang ada di samping mobilnya, pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan rahang mengeras.

Mulut Naruto membuka menutup seperti ikan yang di angkat dari dalam kolam. Gestur angkuh telah ia tanggalkan. Sepanjang hari ponselnya memang dalam mode getar, bukan tanpa alasan, ia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, dan semua nada dering di ponselnya membuatnya sakit kepala. Jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya kan?

"Oh, omong-omong, kau akan di sana terus sepanjang waktu?" Ia bertanya dengan enggan, dan hanya melirik Sasuke, yang juga nampak tak ingin melihatnya.

Naruto mengalihkan topik, sedikit tidak terima dengan kenyataan dirinya kalah berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku duluan"

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat parkir dengan langkah yang di hentakan, namun tak lama kemudian, langkahnya berubah menjadi santai, dan sesekali menajamkan pendengarannya sesaat menuju elavator yang akan membawanya langsung menuju lantai di mana kamar apartemennya berada. Ia tersenyum, ketika mendengar langkah lain tidak jauh dari belakangnya. Naruto berpikir, Sasuke terkadang bersifat tsundere, dan jika sudah seperti itu, dirinya tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya. Oh, ayolah, Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat manis jika sifat tsunderenya mengambil alih.

Memasuki elavator yang di ikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya. Mereka berdiri bersisian, terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun Naruto sendiri sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa lucu dengan sikap Sasuke malam ini. Ia kembali melirik Sasuke, dan mendapati pria itu masih berwajah datar, dan nampaknya sedang kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan bunyi 'Ting' pertanda mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan, bunyi-bunyian aneh terdengar dari perut Sasuke, dan Naruto kali ini benar-benar tertawa hingga sudut matanya berair.

Tuan muda Uchiha sungguh sangat kelaparan rupanya.

Dan Sasuke?

Tolong, jangan bertanya apapun tentangnya. Ini sangat memalukan Untuk Uchiha sepertinya.

_God! Please, kill me!_

Doa Sasuke dalam hati.

**o0o**

Mereka telah berada di dalam kamar apartemen, duduk di sofa panjang yang sama, namun saling menjauh. Naruto terus saja tertawa sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan Sasuke nampak sangat terganggu dengan hal itu. remote TV milik Naruto hampir saja menjadi korban, jika tidak di hentikan oleh si empunya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?"

"Apa? Aku? tentu saja tidak" Katanya dengan menyebalkan dan kemudian melanjutnya tawanya, Naruto bahkan menirukan bunyi perut Sasuke ketika di elavator tadi.

Dan itu membuat Sasuke jengkel setengah mati. "Idiot"

"Hey, tidak perlu mengataiku bodoh juga kan?" Naruto mendelik, tersinggung.

"Oh, my bad" Namun ekspresi dan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak singkron sama sekali.

"Brengsek!"

Hening.

"Aku akan mandi"

Sasuke lantas bangkit dari sofa setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. mungkin ia bosan dengan acara TV yang tak satupun menarik minatnya, belum lagi Naruto masih bersikap menyebalkan, di tambah dari awal ia memang butuh mandi sebelum mengisi perutnya.

"Kau masih di apartemenku, kalau kau lupa"

Naruto mengatakannya dengan mata masih di layar TV, memegang remote, posisi bersandar di sofa dengan nyaman, masih memakai setelan kantor.

"Hn, aku tahu. Karna itulah aku butuh mandi" Ujar Sasuke, kembali berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Aku tidak menngerti," Naruto melempar begitu saja remote TV ke atas meja, lantas menatap Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Lagi pula aku juga tak akan meminjamkan kamar mandiku buatmu" Ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum bisnis.

Sasuke lantas mendengus, mencoba menjadi pria penyabar. "Bersikap menyebalkan lagi, huh?" Ia juga membalas tatapan mata Naruto dengan intens.

Naruto menghela napas, kemudian membuang muka, kedua tangan telah kembali di tiap sisi tubuhnya. "Tidak, aku hanya mencoba membatasi hubungan kita."

Pria di depannya menanggapinya dengan alis yang naik satu.

Naruto lantas menggosok dahinya, tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya akan meledak. "Maksudku, ini semakin membingungkan"

"Terserah," Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "aku mau mandi, dan pastikan semuanya sudah siap setalah aku selesai" lantas meninggalan Naruto yang memasang wajah bodoh di tempatnya.

Setelah tersadar, ia mulai berteriak. "Brengsek! Aku bukan pelayanmu!"

Hanya derit pintu yang menjawab protes satu arahnya.

"Jika kau laki-laki atau apapun jenis kelaminmu nanti, tolong jangan menjadi brengsek seperti ayahmu" Katanya pelan sambil mengelus perut datarnya.

**o0o**

Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto tetap saja menyiapkan semuanya. Jangan bertanya, karna ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti dan tak tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan padamu. Naruto menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika apa yang terjadi malam ini di luar kuasanya. Katakan saja ini bawaan bayi. Mungkin, bayinya hanya ingin melihat dirinya menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayah biologisnya untuk terakhir kali, sekali seumur hidup. Karna mereka berdua tahu, tidak lama lagi permainan rumah-rumahan dengan gendre 'pertemanan' ini akan berakhir.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya berderak tidak enak, memikirkan hal itu. Naruto, menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran bodoh di kepalanya. Lalu ia tiba-tiba mual, dan mengeluarkan segalanya kedalam westafel dengan hebat.

Rasa pahit di lidahnya membuatnya semakin merasa tak nyaman.

Setelah ia menuntaskan urusannya sendiri, Ia melanjutkan memasak sup tomat, menanak nasi, menyediakan lauk pauk, dan beberapa tomat segar di atas meja. Yah, meskipun ia melakukannya sambil menggerutu sepanjang waktu. Dirinya juga sudah berganti pakaian rumahan, sebuah knit di atas lutut berwarna abu-abu dan rambut yang di gelung berantakan.

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke berdiri di sana dengan tshirt putih polos, bawahan olahraga berwarna gelap, dan sebuah handuk yang ia letakan di kepalanya.

Kejengkelannya menguap entah kemana.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu, dan Sasuke berdeham.

Canggung.

"Kau lapar kan? Kemarilah semua sudah siap" Sahutnya mencairkan suasana sambil berpura-pura menyibukan diri dengan sesuatu di atas meja.

Sasuke mendekat perlahan, hampir saja tak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat hidangan di atas meja. Semua adalah makanan kesukaannya. Ia mulai duduk, mengambil piring, menyendok nasi dan memenuhinya dengan lauk. Namun belum sempat ia memasukan makanan itu kemulutnya, Sasuke tersadar, kalau Naruto hanya berdiri diam sambil memandanginya. Dan Sasuke merasakan dirinya tiba-tiba saja tak berselera.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya berdiri gelisah di tempatnya, dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada. Kau bisa melanjutkan makan malammu"

Sasuke menatap Naruto cukup lama, setelah yakin semuanya baik-baik saja, ia kemudian bergumam sambil mengangkat bahu.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

**o0o**

"Kau ingin coklat panas?"

"Hn"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto beranjak dari atas sofa dan menyeret bokongnya kembali ke dapur, dan itu membuat kerutan kembali di dahi mulus sang Uchiha muda.

Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada dapur tak bersekat milik Naruto, meneliti fitur wanita itu dari belakang. Punggung itu terlihat lebih ringkih dari yang terakhir Sasuke ingat, seseorang yang telah melewati banyak hal saat usianya masih sangat muda, sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin karna hal itulah ia seperti di tarik saat bertemu dengannya di bar malam itu. berbasa-basi, saling melempar ejekan, mulai mabuk bersama, saling meracau dan berakhir di salah satu hotel keesokan harinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar mengingat itu semua.

Tersadar, dan menyaksikan Naruto kesulitan untuk menggapai salah satu kabinet. Sasuke lantas bergegas menghampirinya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, dan langsung mengambil wadah coklat yang mengakibatkan Naruto sedikit terkejut di buatnya.

"Eh?"

"Hn, terima kasih kembali" Sahutnya dengan sarkastik. "Bukannya adegan seperti ini mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu?" Tanyanya sambil menyingkir dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, apalagi sambil mengungkit adegan dirinya dan Gaara yang juga tengah membantunya mengambil sesuatu di dalam kabinet.

"Seharusnya kau meletakan kabinet lebih rendah, tinggimu bahkan hanya sampai di bahuku"

"Ya ,terima kasih untuk masukan yang tidak aku perlukan itu" Katanya, menghiraukan Sasuke dan mulai membuat coklat panas untuk mereka berdua.

"Naruto, kau aneh"

"Apa ini julukan baru buatku selain idiot?" Naruto bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini tengah bersandar di meja bar dapur Naruto.

"Untuk saat ini kurasa ya"

"Sialan" Umpatnya, namun berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang tersemat dibibirnya. "Mmm..Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam di belakangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah semua ini" Naruto masih tidak menoleh, masih sibuk dengan coklat panas buatannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi pria itu, tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya enggan untuk berbalik.

"Maksudku setelah perjanjian kita berakhir" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada sekasual mungkin.

"Melanjutkan hidup" Sahut Sasuke datar, dan terlalu cepat.

Naruto menggenggam sendok di tangan kanannya lebih erat dari semestinya, "Tapi kita masih berteman kan? Sebagaimana teman sesungguhnya" tanyanya sambil berbalik, tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang sempat tertegun di tempatnya, atau mungkin Naruto hanya salah melihatnya.

"Tergantung situasinya" Sahutnya mengambil salah satu gelas di tangan Naruto, dan mendahuluinya kembali ke atas sofa

"Dasar"

Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang kini telah menyamankan diri di sofa depan TV sambil menyesap coklat panas.

**o0o**

Ruangan itu gelap, dan nampak suram. Atmosfernya sangat bertolak belakang dengan beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat perjanjian itu masih berlangsung. Seseorang duduk di sofa dengan tatapan kosong pada TV layar lebar yang masih menyala, di mana itu merupakan satu-satunya penerangan yang ada.

Ia mengelus perutnya yang kini nampak telah mulai membuncit, rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya, dan di bawah mata birunya terdapat jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering di sana.

Ah, sepertinya ia mungkin terlalu sombong waktu itu, dengan pongahnya menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi trauma di masa lalu, tak melepaskannya begitu saja, dan kali in,i ia lebih sering bertemu dengan psikiater dari pada orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Ironis jika pada akhirnya apa yang dirinya sangat inginkan, kini justru nampak membunuhnya secara perlahan dari dalam.

Mimpi-mimpi dari masa lalu kini menghampirinya kembali, dengan tampilan yang lebih menakutkan, membuatnya tak pernah tenang saat malam datang, yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk istrahat.

Belum lagi, masalah dengan ayahnya, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Membuatnya ingin membenamkan diri keperut bumi atau melompat dari atas gedung tertinggi. Semua ini terlalu besar untuk dirinya yang kecil.

"Menma, Ibu merasa tidak sanggup lagi"

―**Bersambung―**

**Yo, minna-san yang udah sabar nunggu fic ini, dan maaf pendek, soalnya feelnya cuman nyampe situ, takut maksainnya. Pokoknya terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yah dan maaf baru update sekarang #sungkem.**

**P.S: Makasih buat Maulidya Kurochiki Chan yang udah ngingetin saya di fb**

**Salam Tjinta,**

**Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


End file.
